Sense of Storge
by ashimie
Summary: Sebuah rasa. Storge. Kind of powerful feeling. Bahkan Merlin mengakui eksistensinya. Kisah ini bercerita tentang kehidupan seorang gadis kecil yang bergelut dengan rasa itu. Storge. Ya, ku ucapkan sekali lagi. Sebuah rasa yang terkadang harus dibayar mahal karena memilikinya. Dan Valerie Amber sedang mengalaminya. Chapter 4 : Ikatan Keluarga
1. Kereta Hogwarts Express

**_Disclaimer and Credits :_**_ JK Rowling has it all but the Original Characters. They're mine._  
_Fanfic ini TIDAK dibuat untuk tujuan komersil._

* * *

**_CANON MODIFIED!_**_ Bagi yang tidak menyukainya, diperkenankan menutup halaman cerita ini._

_Sudah diperingatkan ya._

_Celoteh author :  
To __Ambudaff__, finally fic ini saya rombak dan saya republish, ambu. ehehehe *senyum 3 jari*  
To __Nauri Minna-Uchisaso KSS__ and __Adelaide Raverin__, saya persembahkan kembali untuk kalian yang sudah sempat me-_review_ dan mem-_follow_ cerita versi sebelumnya. Terimakasih ya.  
Fanfic ini saya muat kembali setelah lama tergeletak. Beberapa unsur saya buang dan beberapa unsur baru saya masukkan ke dalam fanfic ini agar sesuai dengan jalan cerita yang saya inginkan.  
Oke, karena ini adalah _Canon Modified_, ceritanya masih berputar pada kisah si anak laki-laki bercodet dan tujuh tahuh hidupnya di dunia sihir. Saya menciptakan seorang _Original Character_ utama dan beberapa OC pendukungnya. Disini saya mencoba _mix & matchcanon_ versi film dan buku. Cerita ini sebagian besar mengambil sisi pandang dari OC yang saya ciptakan dan bagaimana interaksinya di kehidupan dunia sihir, tentunya juga pengaruhnya dalam kehidupan Harry Potter dan kawan-kawan.  
Mungkin akan terdapat beberapa kalimat/situasi/adegan/percakapan/kutipan yang terasa familiar di sini. Karena saya memang mengambilnya dari buku, juga film HPPS.  
Hati-hati untuk sesuatu yang garing dan juga tidak renyah yang mungkin ditemukan.  
Linimasa cerita ini dimulai pada tahun 1991 dan mengikuti di buku.  
Sekian celotehan tidak penting saya. Terimakasih dan selamat membaca.  
oh iya, __**Don't Like, Don't Read, **__okay__**.**_

* * *

( Valerie Amber memasuki tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Tetapi ia jelas tidak menyukai rencana ayahnya ini. Meskipun begitu, Valerie terhibur dengan janji Fred dan George yang akan menjaganya. Itulah kenapa ia bersedia mengikuti saran ayahnya. )

**_K_****ereta Hogwarts Express**

London, Inggris Raya.

Sebuah kota yang super sibuk.

London merupakan salah satu kota yang sangat dinamis setiap waktunya. Mayoritas penduduk kota ini sangat memperhatikan apa yang mereka kenakan di luar rumah, terutama apakah itu sedang _up-to-date_, atau malah ketinggalan zaman. Fesyen di kota ini memang tidak pernah mati, selalu ada hal baru yang bisa menjadi _trendsetter_ setiap harinya. Bahkan ini pun tercermin pada bangunan-bangunan yang terdapat di kota tersebut. Terlihat sebagian bangunan di kota ini mengadaptasi gaya bangunan modern yang dilengkapi dengan teknologi terkini. Kota ini seakan tidak ada habisnya berkembang dalam berbagai bidang. Mulai dari fesyen, arsitektur, teknologi, bahkan sampai pola pikir manusianya.

Tetapi jika ditilik kembali dengan lebih detail, ada satu sudut kota London yang seakan tak terjamah oleh kebanyakan orang. Sebuah jalan yang tersembunyi di balik tembok panjang dan tinggi kota tersebut. Sebuah tempat yang tak pernah terlihat dan tak tertulis di peta manapun, dan bahkan juga tidak pernah tertera pada peta dalam bentuk apapun. Sebuah tempat dengan deretan bangunan-bangunan kuno yang masih apik dan tegak berdiri. Sangat antik. Tempat yang diketahui dan bisa dijamah oleh orang-orang yang memiliki darah penyihir.

Ya, penyihir. Kelompok minoritas yang telah lama dianggap punah oleh penduduk Inggris. Kenyataannya, mereka masih eksis sampai saat ini. Dengan kemampuan yang mereka miliki, mereka dapat bersembunyi dan berkamuflase dengan cukup rapi di antara para penduduk Inggris Raya, yang mereka sebut dengan muggle. Muggle adalah sebuah kode yang sengaja mereka ciptakan untuk menyebut kaum non-penyihir. Betapa cerdiknya mereka.

Diagon Alley, adalah nama tempat tersembunyi itu.

Diagon Alley menjadi nama sebuah jalan yang sepanjang sisi kanan dan kirinya dijejali oleh bangunan-bangunan bergaya kuno, dengan toko-toko yang menjual berbagai macam keperluan _tak biasa_. Mungkin jika seorang muggle secara _ajaib_ terdampar di jalan itu, ia akan merasa seperti kembali ke abad pertengahan dengan melihat betapa kunonya bangunan-bangunan di sana. Karena sejak dulu hingga saat ini, Diagon Alley tak pernah mengalami perubahan berarti.

Dan jika kau berpikir untuk membandingkan toko-toko yang terdapat di Diagon Alley dengan toko-toko yang terdapat di Oxford_ street_, itu adalah hal gila. Di sini kau tak dapat menemukan toko olahraga yang menjual _skateboard_, atau toko alat tulis yang menyediakan pulpen dan kertas berbagai warna. Kau akan menemukan yang lebih hebat dari apa yang kau bayangkan. Jika kau tak menemukan _skateboard_, sebagai gantinya kau akan menemukan sapu terbang berbagai jenis dan kecepatan dengan berbagai kebutuhan. Dan jika kau tak mendapatkan pulpen dan kertas, kau memiliki sebotol tinta dan sehelai pena bulu dari berbagai jenis unggas, serta segulungan perkamen dari kulit binatang atau kulit pohon untuk kau tulis. Hmmh, terdengar sangat kuno ya?

Yah, memang. Itu juga yang terlihat pada gaya berpakaian orang-orangnya. Para pengunjung Diagon Alley yang mayoritas adalah penyihir, suka sekali berpergian dengan menggunakan jubah panjang. Tak peduli apakah cuaca sedang panas-panasnya atau sedang dingin-dinginnya. Mereka tak mengenal apa arti fesyen seperti kebanyakan muggle. Karena menurut mereka, itulah ciri khas mereka. Dan mereka terlihat cukup nyaman bertahan dengan gaya itu. Lagi-lagi, tak pernah ada perkembangan berarti yang terjadi pada model fesyen para penyihir dalam satu abad terakhir. Jadi, jangan heran jika lima puluh tahun lagi kau ke sana, kau seakan baru ke sana lima hari yang lalu.

Pagi ini Diagon Alley dipadati oleh sebagian besar para orangtua yang sedang mengantar anak mereka berbelanja keperluan sekolah. Memang, karena liburan musim panas akan berakhir pada 31 Agustus mendatang. Dan surat dari Hogwarts–yang memuat daftar keperluan mereka untuk tahun ajaran berikutnya—telah datang melalui pos burung hantu beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidak heran jika hari ini pun Diagon Alley begitu sibuk dan ramai. Beberapa di antaranya terlihat anak-anak yang masih begitu lugu kebingungan dengan apa yang akan mereka dapatkan dengan daftar itu. Sebuah kuali, buku-buku tebal, jubah baru, baju hangat, bahkan hewan peliharaan.

Adalah Valerie, yang sedang berjalan menggandeng tangan ayahnya di antara kerumunan orang-orang sepanjang Diagon Alley. Ia adalah seorang gadis kecil yang baru saja memasuki usia 11 tahun. Ia berpostur tubuh mungil dengan mata sebiru laut. Valerie memiliki warna rambut yang cukup unik. Kau dengan mudah mengira kalau rambut gadis kecil ini berwarna hitam. Tetapi jika kau melihat rambutnya di bawah paparan sinar matahari seperti saat ini, kau bisa melihat rambutnya berwarna lebih merah. Ya, rambut Valerie memang berwarna merah kelam pada dasarnya. Dan ia selalu menyukai jika rambutnya diikat _a la_ kuncir kuda, dengan poni yang menutupi seluruh dahinya.

Seperti kebanyakan calon murid baru lainnya, Valerie dan ayahnya datang ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli keperluan sekolahnya juga. Ini adalah tahun pertamanya menjadi siswa Hogwarts. Gadis kecil itu mendapatkan surat undangan dari kepala sekolah Albus Dumbledore sekitar empat hari yang lalu, ketika ia sedang menggambar seekor burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon tepat di seberang jendela kamarnya. Ia langsung menyerahkan surat itu pada ayahnya setelah melepaskannya dari ikatan seekor burung hantu coklat, dan tak terlalu peduli dengan isi surat itu.

Seperti yang sudah ia perkirakan, ayahnya pasti akan megajaknya untuk berbelanja beberapa kebutuhan sekolahnya di Diagon Alley. Maka di sinilah Valerie sekarang, melihat-lihat jejeran toko di jalan Diagon Alley yang sudah beberapa kali ia kunjungi. Ia sudah memiliki jubah baru, semua peralatan sekolah, dan juga buku-buku tahun pertamanya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Semua itu telah diantarkan ke rumahnya. Tetapi ayahnya hari ini sengaja membawanya ke tempat ini karena ia membutuhkan tongkat sihirnya sendiri. Banyak orang mengatakan tongkat yang memilih penyihir. Karena itu ia sendiri yang harus menemukan tongkat sihir yang cocok untuknya.

Dan perlu diketahui, Valerie membenci kegiatan ini. Ia tidak menyukai berada di tempat umum seperti ini. Terlalu berisik dan ramai menurutnya. Apalagi selalu saja ada orang yang menyapa ayahnya dalam beberapa langkah mereka berjalan. Dan setiap kali orang itu menyapa ayahnya, terkadang Valerie pun tak luput disapa. Mungkin memang hanya untuk kesopanan, tetapi ini tetap membuat Valerie tidak nyaman. Sesekali ayahnya terlibat sedikit obrolan dengan mereka, dan Valerie mencoba untuk bergerak tak nyaman pada ayahnya, sampai ayahnya sadar dan pamit undur diri dari percakapan itu. Seperti kali ini, seorang wanita yang tak dikenalnya mencoba untuk berbicara dengan ayahnya saat mereka sedang berada di depan Kantor Daily Prophet.

"Hai, Ben!" sapa wanita muda itu kepada ayah Valerie.

Ayah Valerie melihat wanita itu, wanita yang berpenampilan necis layaknya wanita kantoran di dunia muggle. Setelan kemeja lengan panjang dan celana bahan yang menempel pas pada tubuhnya, dengan rambut yang disanggul sederhana di belakang kepalanya, dan meloloskan beberapa helai rambut di samping wajah wanita itu. Dia memang seorang keturunan muggle yang bekerja di Daily Prophet, dan hingga sekarang ia masih bertahan tinggal di pemukiman muggle di pusat kota London. Tak heran gaya penampilannya lebih mirip muggle, tidak seperti kebanyakan penyihir.

"Hai, Clarisse. Apa kabar?" balas Ben, ayah Valerie.

"Baik," jawab wanita bernama Clarisse itu. Ia menatap Ben dan kemudian menemukan tatapan Valerie, ia pun menundukkan tubuhnya sambil tetap memandang gadis kecil itu.

"Dan kau pasti Valerie?" Clarisse mendongak meminta persetujuan Ben.

Ben tersenyum dan mengangguk. Valerie bergerak ke belakang tubuh ayahnya, mencoba bersembunyi.

"Apa kabar, Valerie?" tanya Clarisse, tersenyum.

Valerie semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kebelakang tubuh ayahnya sebagai jawaban.

Clarisse kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap ayah Valerie. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan kebahagiannya bertemu Ben Amber di Diagon Alley ini.

Ben memiliki tubuh tinggi dan tegap dengan rambut lurus berpotongan pendek dan sedikit berantakan berwarna coklat gelap. Ben memiliki warna mata coklat madu yang cemerlang, yang senada dengan warna _amber_, nama keluarganya. Ia adalah salah satu penyihir yang menyukai gaya berpakaian kasual _a la_ muggle, yaitu celana jeans dan kaus _oblong_. Tetapi tak lupa ia selalu menambahkan sebuah jubah panjang yang menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai seorang penyihir.

Ben adalah seorang duda yang menjadi orangtua tunggal bagi Valerie saat gadis kecil itu berusia 7 tahun. Ben adalah seorang keturunan keluarga Amber, salah satu keluarga darah murni tertua yang pernah ada. Ia mewarisi seluruh kekayaan keluarganya di dunia sihir. Dan dengan otaknya yang cerdas, Ben berhasil membangun kembali bisnis keluarganya yang sempat hancur saat _Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut_ masih berkuasa. Kini Ben tercatat menjadi salah satu pengusaha muda tersukses di dunia sihir. Inilah yang menjadi salah satu daya tariknya, selain fisiknya tentu saja. Dan Clarisse adalah salah satu wanita yang menjadi pengagumnya.

Clarisse adalah teman Ben selama sekolah. Ia masuk di tahun yang sama dan berada di asrama yang sama dengan Ben. Tak heran Ben cukup akrab dengan Clarisse.

"Omong-omong, tumben kalian ke sini?" tanya Clarisse.

"Kami akan membeli beberapa tambahan barang keperluan sekolah Valerie, Claire," jawab Ben.

"Wah, tahun pertamamu di Hogwarts ya, Valerie? Pasti menyenangkan," ucap Clarisse sambil bersikap ramah kepada Valerie yang masih bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Ben.

Clarisse melirik arloji yang melingkari lengan kirinya. "Oh Ben, maaf. Sepertinya aku harus cepat masuk ke dalam, aku sudah terlambat. Sampai jumpa, Ben."

"Oke, kami juga harus pergi. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, Claire."

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Valerie." Claire tersenyum dan berjalan memasuki gedung. Valerie hanya menatap kepergiannya.

Ada kelegaan di hati Valerie saat perbincangan singkat itu selesai.

Ayahnya kembali menggandeng tangannya. Mereka berjalan sedikit berdesakan di dalam arus orang-orang yang saat ini semakin memadati Diagon Alley, mencari celah untuk dapat menyusuri jalanan tersebut.

"Vally, mungkin lebih baik kita berpencar. Kau akan ke Ollivander, dan papa akan ke toko alat tulis untuk membeli peralatan lukismu, oke," ucap Ben pada Valerie saat mereka melewati Bank Gringgots.

"Nggak mau," jawab Valerie merengek.

Ben menatap anaknya dan menghentikan langkahnya, lalu ia mengajak anaknya beringsut ke pinggir jalan.

Valerie menatap papanya dengan pandangan memohon. "Aku ikut papa aja ke toko alat tulis, setelah itu kita bisa membeli tongkatku."

"Sayang," Ben merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan anaknya, "nanti pasti akan lebih lama lagi. Kau bilang kau ingin cepat pulang ke rumah, ya kan?"

Valerie masih terus menatap mata papanya. Valerie tidak menyukai ide ini, tetapi ia juga tidak ingin membantah apa yang papanya minta padanya. Di lain pihak, membayangkan dirinya berjalan di antara keramaian Diagon Alley seorang diri mendadak menguatkan rasa takutnya. Ia ingin menangis.

"Ayolah Vally, papa dan kamu kan menuju arah yang berlawanan. Ollivander lebih dekat dari sini ketimbang toko alat tulis di sana." Ben mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah toko yang akan mereka singgahi.

Valerie masih menimbang-nimbang ide yang ditawarkan papanya. Ia tetap ingin menolak ide itu, tetapi papanya benar, ia juga ingin cepat pulang ke rumah. Sebagai jawaban, Valerie melepaskan tatapannya dan menunduk.

Ben tersenyum. "Baiklah, papa akan mengantarmu sampai depan Ollivander dulu, setelah itu papa akan ke toko alat tulis. Kita akan bertemu lagi satu jam dari sekarang di depan _Flourean and Fortescue_, oke?"

"Oke." jawab Valerie dengan enggan.

"Oke. Ayo."

Ben berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengambil tangan Valerie, mengajaknya kembali menyusuri jalanan Diagon Alley menuju salah satu toko penjual tongkat sihir terbaik di Inggris, yaitu toko Ollivander.

Ollivander menjual berbagai macam tongkat sihir, ia membuatnya sendiri. Ia percaya bahwa setiap tongkat memilih pemiliknya. Kepercayaan yang aneh memang, tetapi ia mengatakan itu sering terjadi. Entahlah.

_"Diagon Alley, WHOA! Ini keren!", _langkah Valerie tiba-tiba saja terhenti, ia terkejut oleh sebuah suara di telinganya. Valerie mencoba memperhatikan sekitar, mencari dari mana sumber suara itu berasal.

"Ada apa, Vally?" tanya papanya saat menyadari langkah mereka terhenti dan melihat raut muka Valerie yang kebingungan.

"Ada yang berteriak barusan, pa."

"Siapa?"

"Aku nggak tau. Seseorang berteriak telingaku barusan," jawab Valerie sambil terus mengobservasi sekitarnya. Ia selalu dikejutkan oleh suara itu. Suara yang selalu tiba-tiba muncul di telinganya.

Ben bingung mendengar perkataan anaknya. "Papa tidak mendengar siapapun berteriak barusan," ucap Ben. "Mungkin kau hanya merasa mendengarnya, sayang. Diagon Alley hari ini memang sedang ramai. Ayo kita jalan lagi."

Valerie menuruti perkatan papanya dan mengabaikan suara itu. Sudah beberapa kali Valerie mendengar suara itu di telinganya. Kemunculan suara itu tak pernah menentu. Awalnya Valerie takut mendengarnya, ia mengatakan hal ini pada papanya, tetapi papanya tak pernah menggubrisnya, papanya berpikir Valerie hanya berhalusinasi.

Walaupun sudah terbiasa, terkadang suara itu tetap membuat rasa takutnya muncul. Bayangkan saja jika kau tiba-tiba mendengar suara orang lain di dalam kepalamu. Ia juga tidak tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Valerie pernah berusaha untuk mencarinya. Tetapi nihil, tak pernah ada seseorang yang mirip dengan suara itu selama hidupnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia senang mendengar suara itu pagi ini, ada kesan bahagia yang dipancarkan oleh suara tersebut. Entah mengapa Valerie merasa bersyukur untuk itu. Mungkin karena sebelumnya isi suara itu adalah nada keluhan dan kekesalan saja.

Ben meninggalkan anaknya di depan toko Ollivander dengan memberikan sekantung uang untuk membeli tongkat sihir, dan laki-laki itu melanjutkan langkahnya. Valerie menaruh kantung uang itu di dalam jubahnya, lalu sesaat memandangi punggung ayahnya yang kemudian menghilang di keramaian. Dan dengan sedikit gugup ia mulai memasuki toko.

Ini pertama kalinya Valerie berada di toko Ollivander. Ia melihat si empunya toko. Seorang lelaki tua dengan tampilan eksentrik dan mimik wajah bahagia yang menunjukkan senyumnya yang terlihat aneh. Mr. Ollivander terlihat cukup ramah kepada pelanggannya. Ia baru saja melayani seorang anak perempuan berambut keriting coklat yang datang bersama seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna senada, Valerie pikir itu pasti ibunya. Setelah mereka keluar, Mr. Ollivander langsung tersenyum dan mengerti apa yang diinginkan Valerie. Valerie hanya mengangguk membalas senyum Mr. Ollivander.

"Sebuah tongkat sihir baru, nak?" tanya Mr. Ollivander.

"Ya, _sir,_" jawab Valerie.

Mr. Ollivander memperhatikan sosok gadis kecil di hadapannya, menimang-nimang tongkat apa yang cocok untuk gadis kecil ini. "Tunggu sebentar," katanya kepada Valerie.

Mr. Ollivander langsung menghilang menuju ruangan di belakang konter tokonya, mencari-cari sebuah tongkat di antara ribuan tongkat yang terpajang rapi di lemari tokonya. Valerie hanya memperhatikannya dari balik konter.

"Apa kau datang ke sini sendiri, nak?" tanya Mr. Ollivander memecah kesunyian.

"Tidak. Aku bersama ayahku tadi."

"Oh, begitu. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Apa ini pertama kalinya kau ke Diagon Alley?"

"Tidak, _sir_. Ini bukan pertama kalinya."

"Ah, kita coba yang ini," ucap Mr. Ollivander saat menemukan sebuah kotak untuk Valerie. Ia bergegas kembali ke konter untuk memperlihatkannya pada gadis kecil itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Mr. Ollivander saat ia mencoba membuka kotak berisi tongkat tersebut.

"Valerie Amber."

Mr. Ollivander berhenti membuka kotak itu dan beralih menatap Valerie. "Oh."

Valerie melihat ada rasa simpatik dalam tatapan itu, dan ia membencinya. Valerie tak suka tatapan itu. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa ia tak suka sendirian berada di tempat umum, tatapan orang-orang terhadapnya selalu membuatnya risih.

Mr. Ollivander menyadari tatapannya dan segera mengusirnya, ia kemudian mencoba memperlihatkan senyum ramahnya. "Amber yang lain. Pantas saja aku tak pernah melihatmu di Diagon Alley. Putri dari Benjamin kalau begitu."

Valerie hanya mengangguk dan berusaha membentuk senyuman di bibirnya. Ia merasa lebih lega setelah melihat tatapan itu menghilang dari mata Mr. Ollivander.

"Ini. Dua puluh dua setengah senti, lentur dan fleksibel. Kayu _holly_ dengan rambut ekor unicorn." Mr. Ollivander mengeluarkan tongkat itu dan memberikannya pada Valerie.

Valerie bersiap mengayunkan tongkatnya dan menatap Mr. Ollivander menunggu persetujuannya. Mr. Ollivander kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu dengan cekatan Valerie mengayunkannya ke arah lemari di seberang konter. Dan—

—**_BOOM!_**

Keduanya terkejut menatap lemari itu kini rusak terbakar.

Mr. Ollivander dengan santai mengambil tongkat miliknya dari saku jubahnya, dan membetulkan lemari itu dengan beberapa mantra. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Aku pikir yang itu tak cocok untukmu," ucap Mr. Ollivander menatap Valerie.

Gadis kecil itu hanya menatap wajah si pemilik toko dengan rasa bersalah. Dan Mr. Ollivander tersenyum seolah mengatakan _'Tidak-apa-apa'_. Ia kembali memasuki ruangan penuh tongkat itu.

Beberapa waktu kemudian Valerie telah mencoba berbagai macam tongkat sihir yang diajukan Mr. Ollivander. Dan kesemuanya sayangnya gagal, tak ada yang benar-benar cocok untuknya. Semua terasa aneh saat digenggam, ada yang terlalu kuat, terlalu lemah, atau tidak nyaman saat diayunkan. Valerie selalu saja merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang pas dari tongkat-tongkat itu.

Memang sulit mencari tongkat yang cocok di antara ribuan tongkat yang terdapat di toko tersebut. Dan telah berapa kali Mr. Ollivander bolak-balik dari lorong yang satu ke lorong yang lain untuk mencari tongkat yang dirasa cocok untuk Valerie.

Valerie sudah mulai lelah dan bosan dengan berbagai percobaan ini. Beberapa kali ia meledakkan lemari, memecahkan vas bunga, hingga menghancurkan meja konter kepunyaan Mr. Ollivander. Dan beberapa kali Valerie mendapati Mr. Ollivander menangkap tongkat yang akan diayunkannya, lalu pria tua itu menggeleng.

Valerie mulai berpikir untuk menyudahinya dan menerima segala jenis bentuk tongkat yang diberikan Mr. Ollivander padanya dan berpura-pura merasa cocok. Tetapi kemudian mata Valerie jatuh pada sebuah kotak tongkat berwarna gelap yang terletak di lemari sebelah konter toko. Ia tertarik untuk melihatnya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih kotak itu.

"Kau ingin melihat kotak itu, nak?"

Suara Mr. Ollivander mengejutkan Valerie. Ia kontan menarik kembali tangannya yang terjulur, merasa tidak sopan. Valerie tidak menyadari kalau Mr. Ollivander telah kembali dari lemari penyimpanan tongkat-tongkatnya.

Valerie menatap wajah Mr. Ollivander dan mengangguk yakin.

Mr. Ollivander menatap ragu kepada Valerie. Kemudian ia menaruh kotak yang dibawanya dan mengambil kotak yang ingin dilihat Valerie. Kotak itu tertimpa cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela toko saat Mr. Ollivander menaruhnya di atas meja konter. Kotak yang kecil dan pipih. Mr. Ollivander meniup debu tebal yang menyelimuti permukaannya. Kotak kayu itu dibalut oleh kain beludru berwarna merah tua, tanpa hiasan apapun, sangat sederhana. Tetapi entah mengapa Valerie begitu bersemangat melihat kotak itu.

Mr. Ollivander kemudian membuka kotak tersebut. Terdapat sebuah tongkat kayu sepanjang 23,7 sentimeter, dipahat dengan ukiran sederhana, dihiasi gradasi warna coklat kayu yang indah.

"Apa kau yakin ingin mencoba tongkat ini?" tanya Mr. Ollivander.

"Ya, _sir,_" jawab Valerie semakin mantap.

Mr. Ollivander menimang-nimang tongkat itu, bergantian menatap antara Valerie dan tongkat tersebut.

"Dua puluh tiga koma tujuh senti, indah dan kuat. Kayu cemara dengan inti separuh bulu _phoenix_."

"Separuh?" tanya Valerie yang terlihat bingung.

"Ya, separuh." Mr. Ollivander menjawab pertanyaan Valerie.

"Seekor burung _phoenix_ memberikan sepasang bulunya bertahun-tahun yang lalu untuk aku jadikan inti dua tongkat sihir, nak. Peristiwa itu terjadi setelah tongkat pertama selesai dibuat. Aku tidak sengaja membelah bulu yang lainnya menjadi dua bagian. Ini memang kesalahanku," Mr. Ollivander menghela nafas, lalu menatap jauh keluar jendela.

"Karena tidak mungkin menaruh dua inti dalam satu tongkat, dua bulu yang terbelah itu pada akhirnya aku jadikan masing-masing untuk satu inti tongkat," ucap Mr. Ollivander, "dan ini salah satunya."

Valerie masih menatap wajah pria tua di hadapannya, ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang barusan Mr. Ollivander katakan. Lalu ia mengalihkan matanya kepada tongkat itu sekali lagi.

"Bolehkah aku mencoba tongkat itu, _sir_?" tanya Valerie.

Mr. Ollivander tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian menatap Valerie. "Oh ya, tentu saja_._"

Segera ia mengeluarkan tongkat itu dari kotak dan memberikannya kepada gadis kecil tersebut.

Valerie segera meraihnya dan menempatkan tongkat itu pada genggamannya. Seketika rasa nyaman menjalari telapak tangannya. Ada sensasi menyenangkan yang ditimbulkan tongkat itu kepada Valerie. Ia seperti menemukan kawan lama yang ia cari selama ini. Valerie mencoba untuk mengayunkannya, dan _voila!_ Tongkat itu bereaksi seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Ia merasa ini tongkat yang cocok untuknya. Valerie tersenyum menatap tongkat barunya.

"Aku akan mengambil yang ini, _sir._" Ia merogoh saku jubahnya untuk mengambil kantung uang.

"Mustahil!" ucap Mr. Ollivander dengan nada terkejut.

Valerie mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah wajah pria tua itu. "Maaf?"

"Aku selama ini selalu ragu untuk menjual tongkat itu dan juga pasangannya. Karena itu aku menaruh keduanya di atas lemari ini," jelas Mr. Illivander. "Apa kau benar-benar yakin akan membeli tongkat ini, nak?"

"Ya, _sir_. Aku menyukai tongkat itu saat aku menggenggamnya." Valerie tersenyum pada Mr. Ollivander.

"Tongkat yang memilih penyihir. Ya, begitulah seharusnya." Mr. Ollivander berbicara sendiri. Valerie hanya sepintas menatapnya dan tak peduli.

"Ini uangnya, _sir_. Aku ambil tongkatnya," ucap Valerie sambil memberikan sekantung uang pada Mr. Ollivander. Gadis kecil itu lalu melirik jam tangannya. "Maaf aku harus segera pergi, _sir_. Terimakasih."

Valerie bergegas mengambil kotak itu dan menaruh tongkat barunya di dalam kotak tersebut. Ia segera memasukkannya ke dalam jubah. Valerie terlambat, lebih dari satu jam sudah berlalu saat ia dan Mr. Ollivander sibuk memilih tongkat yang cocok untuknya. Kini setelah menemukannya, ia mencoba secepat mungkin pergi keluar untuk bertemu papanya di depan toko es krim.

Valerie baru saja menutup pintu toko Ollivander. Ia segera berbalik menuju jalanan saat tak sengaja ia nyaris menubruk seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Mereka sontak sama-sama terkejut karena kejadian ini. Keduanya terdiam.

"Oh, maaf," ucap anak lelaki itu yang lebih dulu menguasai diri dari keterkejutannya. Rambut anak itu terlihat berantakan dan bajunya pun aneh, tidak seperti penyihir, tetapi juga tidak bisa dikatakan gaya muggle yang normal.

Valerie masih diam terkejut.

"Hai, Valerie. Beli perlengkapan sekolah juga, eh?" ucap sebuah suara berat yang berasal dari seorang lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi besar yang berdiri di sebelah anak laki-laki itu. Valerie kembali menguasai dirinya. Ia awalnya tak menyadari keberadaan orang itu. Mungkin karena ia terlalu terkejut dengan pertemuan ini.

Valerie menatap anak laki-laki itu dan pria besar di sebelahnya secara bergantian. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan mereka, ia menunduk dan bergegas meninggalkan mereka, berlari ke dalam arus orang-orang yang berada di jalanan. Valerie tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan pria besar tadi kepadanya. Anak laki-laki itu menatap kepergian Valerie dengan heran.

"Kau mengenalnya, Hagrid?" tanya anak laki-laki itu kepada pria besar di sebelahnya yang ternyata adalah Hagrid, si penjaga kunci Hogwarts.

"Oh, ya, aku k'nal dia, Harry. Namanya Valerie, Valerie Amber," ucap Hagrid pada anak laki-laki bernama Harry tersebut. "Kasihan dia."

"Kasihan? Kenapa?" lanjut Harry bertanya, dengan masih berdiri di depan toko Ollivander memandang kepergian Valerie.

"Alami hal buruk beberapa waktu lalu. Dia jadi anak yang diam s'karang. S'benarnya dia periang dan sangat manis," jawab Hagrid. Harry masih menatap sosok mungil Valerie di kejauhan.

"_Well_, ayo kita masuk, Harry," ajak Hagrid sambil membuka pintu toko Ollivander.

Hagrid kemudian bersama Harry memasuki toko setelah tak dapat melihat sosok Valerie di antara orang-orang yang lewat.

** —****—****—** o0o —**—****—**

1 September 1991.

Stasiun kereta King Cross pagi ini begitu sibuk dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di antara peron-peron kereta. Tetapi tanpa disadari oleh mereka, peron 9 dan 10 menjadi peron yang terlihat paling ramai di antara yang lainnya. Anehnya, keramaian peron itu hanya mencapai tembok pembatas ketiga. Tak banyak yang menyadari bahwa sebagian orang-orang yang ikut meramaikan peron itu sudah menghilang menembus tembok, karena itulah tembok pembatas selanjutnya tidak seramai tembok-tembok pembatas sebelumnya. Dan tanpa mereka ketahui, orang-orang yang dapat menembus tembok itu kesemuanya adalah para penyihir.

Jika saja para muggle itu tahu, di balik tembok pembatas itu juga terdapat sebuah stasiun King Cross yang berbeda dengan yang mereka lihat sekarang. Di stasiun ini, semua ornamen masih terlihat asli seperti awal dibangun. Stasiun King Cross versi penyihir adalah salah satu stasiun yang cukup aneh. Dimulai dari bangunan stasiun yang terlihat selalu sama bagusnya seperti dulu, belum lagi nama-nama peron setiap pemberhentian kereta yang dirasa tak wajar. Sebuat saja salah satunya peron 9 3/4, terdengar _tanggung_. Atau lain halnya dengan keanehan yang ini, diketahui hanya ada satu kereta yang setiap tahun selalu menggunakan stasiun itu, yaitu Hogwarts Express, sebuah kereta model lama yang masih menggunakan mesin uap—dan juga sihir—untuk menjalankannya. Tapi itulah para penyihir, selalu terlihat eksentrik di mana pun mereka berada.

Hari ini adalah hari besar bagi seluruh siswa sekolah Hogwarts. Mereka akan kembali menaiki Hogwarts Express untuk kembali ke sekolah asrama mereka di bagian utara Inggris. Terhitung hari ini, mereka memulai tahun ajaran baru untuk tingkat selanjutnya. Bagi anak-anak tahun pertama, ini adalah momen yang cukup menegangkan. Bagaimana tidak, mereka masih harus menempuh perjalanan lebih dari 6 jam dengan rasa khawatir akan diseleksi masuk asrama mana selama di sana. Belum lagi keinginan orangtua mereka yang terkadang menuntut anak mereka harus masuk ke salah satu asrama yang menurut mereka paling bagus. Tak heran beberapa anak kelas satu terlihat sangat gugup.

Di antara kerumunan para orangtua dan anak-anak mereka, terlihat seorang lelaki berambut coklat dan seorang anak perempuan dengan kuncir kuda baru saja selesai menaikkan koper ke dalam salah satu kompartemen. Mereka turun dari kereta dan berdiri di depan peron. Seperti biasa, lelaki itu selalu saja bertemu orang-orang yang menyapanya, dan kebanyakan wanita. Dan seperti biasa pula, anak perempuan yang bersamanya terkena imbasnya. Anak itu pun tetap tidak menyukai kegiatan ini. Ia tahu ayahnya memang seorang pria yang baik dan ramah pada siapapun, ia juga tak heran banyak orang-orang yang menyukainya.

"Baik-baik di sana ya, sayang," ucap Ben saat mereka berdiri di sebelah tembok pembatas.

"Pa," panggil Valerie pada papanya.

"Hmm?"

"Apa papa udah nggak sayang lagi sama aku?"

Ben terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Valerie. Ia bingung. Mana mungkin ia tak menyayangi anaknya.

Dengan tenang, ia berusaha menanggapi pertanyaan Valerie. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Vally? Tentu saja papa sangat menyayangimu. Kau adalah satu-satunya yang papa miliki. Tidak mungkin papa tidak menyayangimu."

"Tapi kenapa papa menyuruhku pergi ke Hogwarts?" tanya Valerie.

Ben tersenyum kali ini. Ia mengerti, anaknya khawatir pergi ke sekolah itu.

"Karena kau harus, sayang. Kau sudah berumur sebelas tahun, sudah waktunya untuk pergi dan belajar di Hogwarts," ucap Ben sambil mengelus pipi anaknya. "Kau akan bersenang-senang di sana."

"Benarkah? Aku nggak yakin." Valerie menunduk saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir. "Aku nggak mau pergi kesana, pa. Aku takut."

Ben menarik tubuh Valerie kedalam pelukannya. Ia mengerti rasa takut yang dirasakan Valerie saat ini. Tetapi lagi-lagi ia harus yakin bahwa inilah yang dibutuhkan anaknya, bersekolah di Hogwarts. Dan ini akan menjadi terapi yang baik untuk melupakan trauma masa lalu yang dialami Valerie.

"Hogwarts tidak akan seseram itu, Vally." Ben mengusap lembut rambut gelap putrinya. Putri satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi. Putrinya yang manis dan ceria. Tetapi karena beberapa hal buruk yang seharusnya tidak dialami anak seumurannya, kini ia menjadi pendiam dan tidak menyukai keramaian.

"Kau akan mempunyai banyak teman nantinya. Kau bisa menjelajahi Hogwarts, atau berada di perpustakaan sesukamu. Kau akan belajar banyak hal tahun ini, sayang." Ben mencoba merayu anaknya.

"Tapi aku udah nggak mau itu semua." Valerie menggeleng. "Kita bisa belajar mantra yang pernah papa janjikan padaku. Kita bisa belajar di rumah aja kan, pa?"

Ben melepas pelukan Valerie, menunduk dan menatap ke dalam mata biru anaknya. Ia selalu merasa tenang melihat mata itu, mata biru yang mirip dengan mata istrinya yang telah meninggal. Hanya saja istrinya memiliki warna mata biru langit.

"Tidak, Vally. Papa tidak bisa mengajarkanmu mantra itu sampai kau mahir memegang tongkatmu sendiri. Terakhir kali kau menggunakan tongkatmu, kau hampir menghanguskan jubah papa," ucap Ben. Ia menggenggam lembut kedua bahu putrinya. "Kau belum mahir dengan tongkatmu, sayang. Kau perlu belajar di Hogwarts bagaimana cara mengendalikan sihirmu melalui tongkatmu."

Valerie masih terdiam menengadah menatap mata amber papanya. Ia tiba-tiba terisak dan memeluk kembali papanya.

"Hogwarts menakutkan, pa. Aku nggak mau kesana lagi. Aku mau di rumah aja."

"Ssh. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ben kembali mengelus rambut Valerie untuk meredakan isak tangis putrinya. "Kakekmu akan selalu menjagamu. Dia sudah berjanji. Kau akan aman di sana."

"Aku harap begitu," ucap Valerie. Ben tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja. Papa janji akan mengajarkanmu mantra itu saat kau pulang liburan Natal nanti. Tapi kau harus berjanji pada papa kalau kau akan belajar sungguh-sungguh untuk menggunakan tongkatmu sampai kau pulang liburan Natal, oke?"

Valerie melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap kembali wajah papanya. "Papa janji?"

"Ya, papa janji." Ben tersenyum semakin lebar menjawab pertanyaan putrinya.

Senyuman Ben menular pada Valerie, kini ia ikut menyunggingkan senyum setelah mendengar janji papanya. "Aku akan mencoba menyukai Hogwarts seperti yang papa inginkan."

Ben mengecup lembut rambut putrinya. Lalu mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

"Oke, waktunya berangkat," ucap Ben.

"Oke," ucap Valerie enggan.

"Apa kau memiliki teman di kompartemenmu, Vally?"

"Ya," jawab Valerie, "aku berbagi kompartemen dengan Fred dan George, dan kata mereka juga akan ada teman mereka, Lee Jordan."

"Baik-baiklah dengan mereka. Fred dan George adalah anak-anak yang menyenangkan."

"Ya, mereka memang menyenangkan," ucap Valerie.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, sayang."

"Papa juga."

"Kirim surat jika sudah sampai."

"Baiklah."

"Kita akan bertemu lagi pada liburan Natal, oke?"

"Oke."

_"Hogwarts Express? Wow, keren! Aku akan benar-benar pergi ke Hogwarts—oh tidak, mereka melihat kesini."_, Valerie kembali terkejut mendengar suara itu di kepalanya.

_Suara itu lagi! Dia mengatakan Hogwarts Express barusan, apa mungkin dia ada di dekat sini? Di stasiun ini juga?_, batin Valerie.

_Jangan-jangan dia murid Hogwarts, itu berarti dia ada di dekat sini. Aku harus menemukannya kali ini._

Valerie menjauh beberapa langkah dari papanya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kesana-kemari mencari seseorang. Tetapi ia tak tahu siapa persisnya yang ia cari.

"Ada apa, Vally?" tanya papanya kebingungan.

Valerie tidak ingin membicarakan tentang suara-suara yang didengarnya pada papanya. Karena ia tahu, papanya hanya menganggap Valerie berhalusinasi.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa, pa," jawab Valerie.

_Dia pasti sangat dekat. Aku harus bertanya kenapa suaranya muncul dalam kepalaku. Tapi di mana dia? Yang mana dia?_

Tak ada satu orang pun dalam jarak pandang Valerie yang bisa ia curigai sebagai pemilik suara itu.

Tak terasa jarum jam yang berada di ujung peron telah menunjuk ke angka 12, dan peluit tanda akan berangkatnya Hogwarts Express telah berbunyi memekakkan telinga. Seluruh murid Hogwarts Express berbondong-bondong naik ke dalam kereta. Terlihat beberapa orangtua yang melambaikan tangannya kepada anak-anak mereka.

Valerie menyerah mencari pemilik suara itu dan bergegas menuju gerbong kereta setelah ia memeluk papanya sekali lagi. Ia berdiri di depan kaca pintu yang baru saja tertutup. Kereta akhirnya mulai berjalan. Valerie ingin melihat wajah papanya yang terakhir kalinya pada musim ini.

Kereta Hogwarts Express mulai mempercepat lajunya, kini Valerie hanya bisa melihat samar-samar bayangan rambut coklat gelap itu. Setelah kereta itu berbelok, Valerie sudah kehilangan bayangan papanya, ia pun mulai menyeret kakinya menuju kompartemen.

_Semoga teman Fred dan George itu tidak mengangguku nantinya_, batin Valerie.

"Hey, Vally Amber."

Seseorang di balik punggung Valerie menyapanya. Valerie segera memutar kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Draco," ucap Valerie.

"Akhirnya kita memasuki tahun pertama di Hogwats bersama, eh?" Draco tersenyum pada Valerie.

"Aku yakin kita pasti akan berada di asrama Slytherin, Vally. Tempat yang layak bagi keturunan darah murni seperti kita, tentu saja," ucap Draco.

Valerie memutar matanya. Gagasan yang konyol. Setiap darah murni harus masuk ke asrama Slytherin, terlebih para keluarga darah murni yang terhormat. Valerie tidak pernah mengerti dengan gagasan ini. Terlalu aneh baginya. Mungkin karena kedua orangtuanya bukanlah berasal dari asrama tersebut, jadi ia merasa bebas berharap akan masuk asrama mana.

Sebuah ide terlintas di benak Valerie. "Mungkin aku akan berharap mereka memasukkanku ke Hufflepuff, Draco."

"Apa? Kau gila!" Draco terkejut dengan perkataan Valerie barusan. "Orang seperti kita tidak boleh berada di Hufflepuff, Vally. Tempat orang-orang dengan kemampuan yang biasa saja, tidak istimewa. Asrama yang menampung mereka yang ditolak oleh asrama lain."

"Hufflepuff asrama yang bagus, Drake. Kau tidak boleh membeda-bedakan setiap asrama seperti itu," ucap Valerie kesal.

"Emang kenyataannya begitu kan? Di Slytherin berisi kaum darah murni yang terhormat, Hufflepuff hanya berisi mereka yang tidak mempunyai kemampuan apa-apa."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Draco. Kalau nanti saat diseleksi kau malah tidak masuk Slytherin, gimana?"

Draco terhenyak dengan pertanyaan Valerie, matanya terbelalak, lidahnya kelu, ia tak tahu bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Itu nggak mungkin, Vally," ucap Draco mendesis.

Valerie hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Entahlah. Aku cuma berpikir kalau itu terjadi."

Valerie kemudian menyeret kakinya meninggalkan Draco yang masih berdiri tertegun dengan ucapannya. Valerie tidak peduli dengan reaksi Draco. Ia hanya ingin sendiri sekarang.

Sesampainya di depan kompartemen, Valerie melihat tiga orang remaja berusia sekitar 13 tahun sedang berdiskusi serius hingga tidak memperhatikan kedatangan Valerie. Satu di antaranya berkulit hitam, yang kemudian diketahui Valerie sebagai Lee Jordan. Dan dua yang lainnya adalah sepasang kembar identik dari keluarga berambut merah, yaitu Fred dan George Weasley.

"—duduk dalam satu kompartemen dengan Ron." Valerie mendengar Fred Weasley, duduk sendiri sambil melengkungkan punggungnya kedepan kedua rekannya, sedang berbicara.

Valerie mengambil salah satu buku dari tasnya lalu menjatuhkan diri di sofa kosong sebelah Fred, yang menengok memberi senyuman pada Valerie, tanda ia mengetahui kedatangan gadis kecil itu. Fred kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke tempat di mana diskusinya dan kedua rekannya sedang berlangsung. Valerie mencoba tidak peduli dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, ia hanya membaca kembali bukunya, menghilangkan rasa bosan.

"Kau bercanda," ucap Lee Jordan dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Kami bersumpah Lee, dia punya bekas luka sambaran kilat di dahinya," ucap Fred.

"Kami menyadarinya setelah membantunya mengangkat kopernya ke dalam kompartemen." George menambahkan.

"Tidak mungkin," ucap Lee seraya mendengus. "Harry Potter yang terkenal itu ada di kereta ini?"

"Yah, ini kan tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Wajar kan kalau dia menaiki kereta ini bersama kita." Fred menjelaskan.

"Yah, tapi masih aneh bagiku, kawan. Sekian lama dia menghilang, sekarang tiba-tiba kalian bilang kalian bertemu dengannya. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan lelucon ini," ucap Lee.

"Kami tidak sedang bercanda, Lee. Ini sungguhan Harry Potter. Kami lihat sendiri bekas luka yang terkenal itu di dahinya." George meyakikan Lee, dan Fred menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

"Aku masih tidak percaya, kawan." Lee menjawab.

"Oh, apalagi sih yang membuatmu tidak percaya? Perlu bukti?" tawar Fred kepada Lee.

"Kalau begitu gimana kalau kita pergi ke kompartemen Ron sekarang, dan kami akan membuktikan bahwa Harry Potter juga ada di sana, oke?" sambung George menanggapi usul Fred.

"Oke, ayo kita buktikan," ucap Lee.

"Sekalian aja kita mencoba _'itu'_," ucap George.

"Ide bagus, Forge," jawab Fred dengan seringainya. Lee hanya terkekeh.

Mereka bertiga telah sepakat untuk mengunjungi kompartemen di mana adik si kembar, Ron Weasley, berada. Ron juga memasuki tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts seperti Valerie.

"Hey, Val. Kami mau pergi sebentar. _Well_, kami harus membuktikan sesuatu pada Lee. Nggak apa-apa kan kalau kami tinggal sebentar?" tanya Fred saat mereka bertiga sedang berdiri, bergegas untuk keluar kompartemen.

"Oke. Nggak apa-apa kok," jawab Valerie.

"Oke kalau begitu."

Valerie melihat mereka keluar kompartemen dengan sebuah kotak sepatu yang dibawa Fred. Valerie tahu sekarang maksud George dengan _'itu'_. Kotak itu diyakini Valerie sebagai hasil eksperimen yang dibawa Fred dan George dari rumahnya.

_Lelucon lagi?_, pikir Valerie geli.

George yang keluar paling akhir berdiri di depan pintu kompartemen dan berbalik badan menghadap Valerie. "Oh iya, Valerie. Mungkin kami akan kembali sekitar jam makan siang."

"Oke," ucap Valerie tersenyum.

"Bagus."

"Aku harap eksperimen kalian kali ini akan sukses." Valerie tak bisa membiarkan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum lebar. George membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum jahil. Valerie mengerti apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan kotak itu.

"Pastinya!" teriak George bersemangat. Ia pun berlalu menyusul Fred dan Lee, meninggalkan Valerie yang terkekeh dan kemudian kembali bergelut dengan bukunya.

Valerie mengenal Fred dan George sekitar dua tahun yang lalu dalam sebuah insiden. Itu juga terkait dengan lelucon yang mereka lakukan. Sejak saat itu Valerie mulai akrab dengan kedua bersaudara tersebut. Setiap liburan, terkadang Fred dan George mengunjungi rumah Valerie, yang memang terletak tak begitu jauh dari rumah mereka. Ben, ayah Valerie, juga menyukai si kembar karena mereka memang anak-anak yang menyenangkan. Ia senang dapat melihat Valerie tersenyum ceria saat bermain bersama mereka.

Terkadang Fred dan George mengajak Valerie bermain di _The Burrow_, sebutan untuk rumah keluarga Weasley. Tak jauh berbeda, orangtua si kembar pun sangat senang dengan kedatangan Valerie di rumah mereka. Ben sesekali menemani Valerie bermain di _The Burrow_ saat akhir pekan. Ia begitu cepat akrab dengan orangtua si kembar, terlebih ayah mereka, Arthur Weasley. Mr. Weasley sangat tertarik dengan dunia muggle, dan Ben cukup berpengalaman dengan dunia itu, mengingat rumah keluarga Amber yang memang terletak di kawasan pemukiman muggle. Ben dan Valerie memang terbiasa berinteraksi dengan para muggle. Tak heran Mr. Weasley sangat antusias berdiskusi tentang dunia muggle dengan Ben.

Pemandangan di luar jendela kompartemen sekarang adalah hamparan bukit luas yang membentang dari depan ke belakang. Sinar matahari hari ini tidak begitu menyengat. Suara deru mesin kereta uap Hogwarts Express masih terus terdengar tanpa terputus. Sesekali suara sirine uap kereta berbunyi di kejauhan.

Valerie masih bergelut dengan bukunya. Inilah salah satu caranya membunuh kebosanan. Terlihat beberapa buku pelajarannya dan beberapa buku bacaannya tergeletak begitu saja di sebelah tempat duduknya. Fred, George, dan Lee belum kembali dari acara mereka mengunjungi kompartemen Ron Weasley. Dan Valerie kini sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya dekat jendela kompartemen, ia menaikkan kakinya ke atas sofa dan meluruskannya. Valerie sengaja menutup pintu kompartemennya dan memasang kain penutup jendela di pintu itu. Ia tak ingin terganggu oleh siapapun. Termasuk ganguan dari murid-murid lain yang melirik kepadanya dengan tatapan simpatik dan penasaran. Valerie membenci semua tatapan itu.

Valerie terlihat tak begitu peduli dengan keadaan di luar. Kalau itu adalah keributan yang disusul dengan gelak tawa, Valerie tahu bahwa itu adalah salah satu bentuk lelucon si kembar dan Lee Jordan yang sukses mengenai seseorang. Valerie tak kuasa tersenyum geli mendengar gelak tawa itu, ia turut membayangkan segala bentuk omelan yang ditujukan untuk Fred dan George yang malah tertawa mendengarnya. Fred dan George pernah berkata bahwa Hogwarts Express di awal tahun ajaran adalah lokasi paling aman untuk melakukan lelucon. Mereka menganggap di awal tahun ajaran baru, mereka mempunyai waktu dua bulan lebih untuk mempersiapkan lelucon yang akan mereka gunakan di kereta. Selain itu, di awal tahun ajaran seperti ini mereka tidak akan dapat detensi, tak ada poin asrama yang dipotong, dan pastinya karena tidak pernah ada profesor di Hogwarts Express, karena itu mereka semakin bebas merajalela. Bagus.

Ada sebuah kabar yang sudah sering di dengar Valerie dari desas-desus yang beredar. Harry Potter berada di tahun yang sama dengannya, dan ia menaiki Hogwarts Express sekarang. Ini tidak mengejutkan Valerie. Fred dan George sudah cukup meyakinkannya jika _Anak—Lelaki—Yang—Bertahan—Hidup_ itu sekarang berada dalam satu kereta dengannya. Lagipula Valerie tak peduli siapa Harry Potter dan seperti apa sosoknya. Valerie masih memliki urusan lain yang lebih penting.

Sebuah troli makanan yang didorong seorang ibu-ibu telah menghampiri kompartemennya. Valerie merasa kelaparan. Segera saja ia mengambil beberapa keping uang dan membuka pintu kompartemennya. Ia membeli sebuah kue bolu, beberapa kue kering, dan jus labu dari troli itu. Tak lama kemudian seorang anak lelaki canggung bertubuh gemuk muncul di depan pintu kompartemennya.

"H-hai Valerie. Apa k-kau melihat katak punyaku lewat sini?" tanya anak laki-laki itu tergagap.

Sambil tersenyum prihatin Valerie menjawab. "Maaf Neville, aku tidak melihatnya. Kau kehilangan katakmu lagi?"

"Ya, dia kabur lagi," jawab Neville. "Baiklah, a-aku pergi dulu ya."

Valerie mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Neville langsung pergi dan Valerie pun menutup kembali pintu kompartemennya.

Kereta terus menuju utara, tak peduli dengan sinar matahari yang semakin condong mengarah ke barat. Valerie masih asik bergelut dengan bukunya sambil sesekali melahap bolu dan jus labu yang tadi dibelinya. Ia ingin menikmati kesendirian ini.

******—****—**— o0o —**—****—**

Valerie kini sedang membetulkan ikatan kuncir kudanya dan merapikan jubah sekolahnya, seperti yang dilakukan anak-anak kelas satu lainnya yang juga merapikan penampilan mereka. Seorang guru Hogwarts yang dipanggil Hagrid sebagai Profesor McGonagall, baru saja memberitahu mereka tetang proses seleksi dan menyuruh mereka menunggu sebentar sebelum memasuki Aula Besar.

Sisa waktu di Hogwarts Express tadi dihabiskan Valerie untuk berganti baju dan merapikan kopernya. Fred, George, dan Lee kembali tak lama setelah pengumuman bahwa mereka akan segera tiba. Setelah berganti baju dan turun dari kereta, mereka bertiga meninggalkan Valerie bersama anak kelas satu lainnya dan berjalan menuju keluar stasiun. Valerie merasa takut ditinggal mereka pada awalnya, tetapi Fred dan George berjanji akan menemuinya setelah proses seleksi di Aula Besar.

Maka di sinilah Valerie sekarang. Di dalam sebuah ruangan kecil yang menyerupai sebuah kelas di sudut Aula Depan. Beberapa saat yang lalu mulai terdengar ramai kasak-kusuk setiap anak yang cemas akan proses seleksi nanti. Valerie sudah mengetahui semuanya, ia berterimakasih pada Fred dan George yang memberitahunya tentang bagaimana prosesi seleksi itu berlangsung. Kau akan menghadapi sebuah topi usang yang akan bernyanyi, lalu namamu akan dipanggil untuk memakainya, dan tiba-tiba topi itu meneriakkan sebuah asrama di mana kau akan ditempatkan. Selesai. Kelihatannya tidak begitu buruk memang.

Tetapi kecemasan mulai menghampiri Valerie saat ini, di asrama manakah ia akan ditempatkan. Dan ia kembali setengah berharap akan masuk Hufflepuff. Valerie berjalan sendirian menjauhi germbolan anak kelas satu yang masih asik berdiskusi. Bersandar di tembok ruangan, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan tubuh mungilnya. Ia memandang ke sekeliling kastil. Takut, itu yang dirasakannya. Bukan karena seleksinya, tetapi karena bangunan kastil ini. Hogwarts begitu besar, begitu megah, begitu indah saat ia melihatnya dari ujung danau tadi, tetapi juga begitu menyeramkan. Valerie bergidik. Ia tidak menyukai kesan horor yang ditampilkan kastil ini. Terlintas di otaknya bahwa ia ingin kabur menuju stasiun Hogsmade untuk ikut Hogwarts Express kembali ke London. Ia rindu rumahnya dan juga papanya.

"Aku masih berharap kita ditempatkan di asrama yang sama, Vally," ucap seseeorang. Tanpa disadari Valerie, Draco Malfoy sudah berdiri di depannya. "Ravenclaw cukup bagus, tempat cendikia kalau kata ibuku. Ia menyukainya. Tapi ayah menginginkan aku masuk Slytherin, sama seperti dirinya. Kalau kau?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Drake. Ayahku tidak mengatakan apapun tentang asrama. Di mana pun aku akan ditempatkan, kurasa ia akan setuju."

"Kau tidak berharap mereka akan menaruhmu di Hufflepuff, kan?" tanya Draco yang masih mengingat percakapan mereka di lorong gerbong kereta tadi.

Valerie hanya menatapnya, ia sendiri kini ragu dengan keinginannya. Ia kemudian mengangkat bahu.

"Aku harap tidak, Vally. Masih lebih baik kalau kau masuk Ravenclaw atau bahkan Slytherin. Ibuku bilang kalau Hufflepuff bukan asrama terbaik yang dimiliki Hogwarts. Dan Gryffindor adalah asrama pembuat onar, asrama yang sering bikin kekacauan. Ayahku bercerita kalau anak-anak Gryffindor selalu sok pahlawan, berpikiran pendek. Ia tidak menyukainya."

"Entahlah, Drake. Bahkan aku tidak berharap berada di sini sekarang. Di asrama mana pun, aku tidak peduli," jawab Valerie.

"Ya, kau benar. Dulu ayahku sebenarnya ingin menyekolahkanku di Dumstrang. Tapi ibu menolaknya dan menyuruhku sekolah di sini," ucap Draco. "Aku sangat berharap mereka akan menempatkanku di Slytherin. Ayah benar-benar berharap aku masuk sana. Semua keluargaku Slytherin, Vally. Aku tidak boleh merusak tradisi. Kau tau, kan?".

"Ya, aku tau. Untunglah ayah dan ibuku berasal dari asrama yang berbeda. Jadi mereka tidak akan memaksaku masuk ke asrama manapun," jelas Valerie. "Aku doakan kau masuk Slytherin, Draco."

"_Thanks_." Draco tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Valerie untuk bergabung dengan kedua teman besarnya yang diketahui Valerie berasal dari keluarga Crabbe dan Goyle.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar beberapa anak menjerit, lalu di ujung ruangan terlihat segerombolan hantu baru saja masuk menembus dinding belakang mereka. Valerie selalu mengagumi keindahan hantu-hantu Hogwarts. Putih berkilau bagai mutiara, dan transparan. Mereka melayang di atas anak-anak kelas satu. Beberapa di antaranya sedang mengobrol dan berdebat tentang sesuatu.

"Minggir kalian. Upacara seleksi akan segera dimulai." Profesor McGonagall telah kembali menemui anak-anak kelas satu.

Satu demi satu, hantu-hantu itu mulai melayang keluar menembus dinding yang mengarah ke Aula Besar.

"Sekarang berbaris satu-satu," ucap Profesor McGonagall kepada anak-anak kelas satu, "dan ikuti aku."

Valerie mulai memasuki barisan dengan berjalan paling belakang, mengikuti anak-anak lainnya yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu. Mereka memasuki Aula Besar, sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dengan empat meja panjang berjejer di samping kanan dan kiri mereka, dan satu meja lagi yang ditempatkan melintang di ujung ruangan. Semua senior mereka telah menunggu prosesi upacara seleksi ini. Dan terdengar bisik-bisik di antara mereka, entah membicarakan apa.

Valerie mulai merasa gugup. Ia melirik ke kiri dan kanan, melihat beberapa anak menatapnya heran. Ia mencoba menghilangkan pikiran itu dan mulai mencari di mana Fred dan George berada. Sebelum menemukannya, Valerie dan anak-anak kelas satu lainnya sudah sampai di ujung ruangan, tempat upacara seleksi akan dilaksanakan.

Topi seleksi pun mulai melantunkan nyanyiannya. Valerie hanya mendengarkan setengah hati. Ia sedang disibukkan dengan kegugupan yang melandanya. Ia ketakutan, napasnya pendek-pendek, rasanya ia ingin menangis. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin berada di dalam ruangan ini.

_ Aku harus mulai membiasakannya. Mulai hari ini, aku harus membisakannya_, batin Valerie. Ia mencoba menarik napas perlahan, menghilangkan kegugupannya.

_"Topi itu bernyanyi? Dan ruangan ini benar-benar besar. Bagus sekali.", _suara itu bergaung lagi di telinga Valerie. Ia terkesiap.

_Apa? Orang itu ada di ruangan ini. Apa mungkin dia ada di antara anak-anak kelas satu ini juga?,_ tanya Valerie dalam hati.

"_Oh tidak, nyanyian topi itu membuatku semakin gugup. Bagaimana ini?", _suara itu berbicara lagi.

_Dia gugup. Ya, dia gugup. Aku pasti bisa menemukan dia. Tetapi semua orang sedang gugup sekarang, bagaimana cara menemukannya?_, pikir Valerie.

Terdengar riuh tepuk tangan seletelah topi seleksi itu berhenti bernyanyi. Lalu Profesor McGonagall mulai memanggil nama masing-masing anak untuk maju kedepan.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

Sejenak kemudian terdengar suara si topi berteriak. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Amber, Valerie." Profesor McGonagall menyebut namanya.

_Ugh!_, batin Valerie kesal.

Banyak orang terlihat berbisik-bisik di belakangnya, ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan terus maju kedepan. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi berkaki empat dan memakai topi usang yang ternyata terlalu besar untuknya, sehingga kini topi itu menutupi sampai ke matanya.

_"Hmmh. Seorang Amber ya."_

Terdengar sebuah suara memasuki telinga Valerie, suara yang berbeda dengan suara yang biasanya muncul kepalanya seperti sesaat sebelumnya. Suara ini begitu halus dan ramah. Suara dengan logat yang dirasa Valerie cukup kuno.

_"Ternyata cukup sulit untuk menempatkanmu, nak. Kau punya keberanian, kebaikan hati, dan kecerdasan. Hal-hal yang diinginkan Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, dan Ravenclaw. Tetapi darahmu sangat kental akan keberanian."_

_Itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin memiliki keberanian itu. Bahkan berada di sini saja aku takut_, pikir Valerie.

_"Benarkah kau takut? Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya. Aku hanya melihat rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi dalam dirimu. Kau juga mempunyai keberanian yang besar, nak. Jenis keberanian yang tidak semua orang miliki. Bukankah itu bagus? Aku tahu asrama yang cocok untukmu, kalau begitu aku akan menempatkanmu di asrama—"_

_TUNGGU!,_ Valerie berteriak dalam hati, berharap dapat memotong kata-kata topi seleksi. _Bagaimana dengan asrama yang lain? Slytherin misalnya?_

_"Kau berharap aku menempatkanmu di Sytherin, eh? Aku mempertimbangkan Ravenclaw sebenarnya. Kau mempunyai kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Tetapi kau tidak cocok menempati asrama Slytherin nak. Aku yakin itu.", _topi itu berbicara lagi.

_"Baiklah, asrama yang cocok untukmu adalah—"_

_Tapi—._

"—GRYFFINDOR!"

Valerie menghela nafas berat mendengar kata terakhir itu bergaung di Aula Besar.

Sudah diputuskan. Ia mendapatkan asrama Gryffindor, seperti ibunya. Ia mencopot topi itu, dan terdengar suara riuh dari meja Gryffindor. Ia melihat Fred dan George berteriak senang. Valerie masih merasa gugup, tetapi ia tetap melanjutkan langkah menuju meja yang ramai tersebut. Ia tidak sengaja melihat muka masam Draco saat melewati kerumunan anak-anak kelas satu yang menyingkir memberinya jalan.

"Selamat, Valerie," ucap Fred dan George berbarengan sesampainya di meja Gryffindor.

"Terimakasih," jawab Valerie memaksakan senyumnya, ia masih merasakan sisa kegugupannya.

"Selamat bergabung di Gryffindor, Valerie Amber," sapa beberapa anak di meja Gryffindor setelah ia duduk.

"Terimakasih," ucap Valerie lagi.

Dari tempat ia duduk, kini terlihat jelas meja yang melintang di ujung ruangan, meja itu telah ditempati oleh para guru dan juga seorang kepala sekolah Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

_Gryffindor. Kau juga di asrama ini kan, Mandy? Ternyata kita satu asrama. Kau dengar itu? Kita—Satu—Asrama. Oh, aku berharap kau ada di sini melihatku_, ucap Valerie dalam hati.

Acara seleksi terus berlangsung. Ia kemudian mengetahui kalau Draco ditempatkan di asrama Slytherin. Ia bersyukur untuk itu. Orangtua Draco pasti bangga. Lalu Gryffindor mulai bertambah lagi penghuni barunya.

Valerie mendengar bisik-bisik yang semakin kencang setelah Profesor McGonagall memanggil nama Harry Potter. Dan di depan, terlihat seorang anak lelaki kurus dan berkacamata maju menghampiri bangku dan mulai memakai topi usang itu.

_Anak itu! Anak laki-laki yang di depan toko Ollivander. Jadi dia Harry Potter?_, Valerie cukup terkejut menyadari bahwa ia pernah bertemu anak laki-laki itu sebelumnya.

Suasana menjadi sunyi saat Harry Potter memakai topi itu. Valerie melirik ke arah Profesor Dumbledore yang terlihat gelisah dan penasaran dengan hasil topi seleksi. Valerie kemudian memalingkan tatapannya kembali ke anak laki-laki itu.

_Dia bahkan membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dariku_, pikir Valerie.

Lalu tanpa aba-aba, topi seleksi itu dengan lantang berkata, "—Lebih Baik, GRYFFINDOR!"

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar membahana di Aula Besar, tetapi suara paling riuh yang didengar Valerie adalah suara Fred dan George.

"Kami dapat Potter! Kami dapat Potter!"

Mereka seakan baru saja memenangkan sebuah lotre. Sungguh berisik.

Anak lelaki bernama Harry Potter itu pun berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor, terlihat lega, dan menjabat setiap tangan yang diulurkan para Gryffindor yang lain sambil tersenyum dan terus mengucapkan terimakasih kepada mereka.

******—****—**— o0o —**—****—**

Hari sudah larut saat Valerie baru saja selesai membereskan isi kopernya ke dalam lemari dekat tempat tidurnya.

Pesta penyambutan tahun ajaran baru telah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu. Valerie dan anak-anak kelas satu Gryffindor lainnya sedang berada di ruang rekreasi asrama tadi saat para Prefek memberikan pengarahan tentang di mana mereka harus menemukan koper masing-masing.

Valerie sudah mencoba berkenalan dengan beberapa anak perempuan kelas satu lainnya saat membereskan bajunya. Setelah itu ia mengganti jubah sekolahnya dengan baju piyama, dan kemudian naik ke tempat tidur. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang ia lakukan hari ini.

_Hari yang melelahkan_, pikir Valerie.

Perpisahan dengan ayahnya, perjalanan menggunakan Hogwarts Express yang cukup lama, topi seleksi, dan pesta awal tahun yang begitu meriah. Sesaat Valerie dapat melupakan rasa takutnya sepanjang pesta itu. Walau pada awalnya ia merasa risih dengan tatapan orang-orang yang ditujukan padanya. Ia bersyukur karena Fred dan George pada akhirnya memindahkan diri mereka mengapit Valerie. Valerie lebih merasa aman seperti itu. Selanjutnya seperti yang bisa ditebak, Valerie mulai rileks dan lebih bisa menikmati pesta yang ada. Ia pun dapat tertawa dengan lelucon-lelucon yang dilontarkan si kembar. Pada akhirnya ia terbawa euforia pesta tersebut.

Tetapi kemudian sesuatu yang aneh terjadi lagi. Sesaat kepalanya pusing, dan rasa sakitnya terasa seperti berpusat pada kepala sebelah kirinya, dekat dengan sebuah bekas lukanya yang kini sudah samar-samar tak terlihat. Valerie berpikir mungkin karena terlalu banyak kejadian yang dia alami hari ini. Mungkin karena ia kelelahan. Luka itu juga pernah terasa sakit saat ia melihat jasad ibunya sebelum dimakamkan. Luka dalam yang ia dapatkan saat terjatuh sewaktu kecil, itu yang dikatakan orangtuanya.

Valerie kemudian mengingat beberapa poin dari pidato Kepala Sekolah seusai makan, pidato itu berisi peringatan untuk menjauhi koridor terlarang di lantai 3, dan menghindari Hutan Terlarang yang menyeramkan, juga beberapa poin lainnya yang tak terlalu ditanggapinya.

Valerie kembali menatap langit-langit tempat tidurnya, ia tersenyum mengingat seseorang yang disayanginya.

_Mandy, kau tahu, aku berada di tempat tidur anak perempuan sekarang. Apa ini dulu juga tempat tidurmu? Aku merindukanmu, Mandy_, batin Valerie.

Ia menguap, merasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya semakin tajam. Hari yang berat memang bagi seorang gadis kecil berumur 11 tahun yang harus melawan gejolak hatinya seharian ini. Mata Valerie tak kuasa lagi menahan kantuk. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya, dan tertidur karena kelelahan.

**—****_ [ Selanjutnya, Chapter 2 ] _****—**

* * *

chapter 2 sudah saya publish juga, anggap saja sebagai hutang yang dulu belum dibayar.


	2. Awal Belajar

**_Disclaimer and Credits :_**_ JK Rowling has it all but the Original Characters. They're mine._  
_Fanfic ini TIDAK dibuat untuk tujuan komersil._

* * *

**_CANON MODIFIED!_**_ Bagi yang tidak menyukainya, diperkenankan menutup halaman cerita ini.  
Sudah diperingatkan ya._

**_Catatan author_**_:  
Mungkin akan terdapat kalimat/situasi/adegan/percakapan/kutipan yang terasa familiar di sini. Karena saya memang mengambilnya dari buku, juga film HPPS.  
Hati-hati untuk sesuatu yang garing dan juga tidak renyah yang mungkin ditemukan.  
Selamat membaca.  
lagi, __**Don't Like, Don't Read, **__okay. _

* * *

( Valerie Amber memulai kegiatan belajarnya di Hogwarts. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, ia memecahkan rekor sebagai murid perempuan Hogwarts di tahun pertama yang tercepat mendapatkan detensinya. Hebat! )

**_A_****wal Belajar**

Pagi pertama untuk para penghuni sekolah sihir Hogwarts di tahun ajaran baru.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi seluruh siswa siswi dan para profesor di Hogwarts untuk memulai kegiatan belajar mengajar mereka. Sayangnya saat ini langit masih berwarna kelabu. Matahari hanya terlihat sedikit menyembul di ujung timur horizon, semburat kemerahannya merekah malu-malu di atas langit gelap yang tak kunjung pergi. Angin kering musim gugur kini sedang melanda jendela-jendela dan tembok kastil megah Hogwarts. Hujan baru saja selesai membasahi bumi. Embun-embun sudah bergerombol di setiap permukaan daun di luar kastil. Pagi yang indah.

Di kamar tidur setiap asrama, para siswa masih terlelap dalam pelukan mimpi indah mereka. Melepaskan segala kelelahan yang mereka alami di hari sebelumnya. Terlebih para siswa siswi kelas satu yang baru saja mendarat di Hogwarts kemarin petang. Tak hanya lelah, ketegangan saat seleksi, kemeriahan pesta, dan juga segala hidangan yang mengenyangkan perut mereka pun turut membawa mereka kepada tidur nyenyak.

Tapi sayangnya tidak bagi gadis kecil yang satu ini. Valerie Amber.

Valerie sudah berada ruang rekereasi asrama Gryffindor sejak lima menit yang lalu. Ya, Valerie memang sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ini bukan karena kebiasaannya bangun pagi. Tetapi ini karena mimpi buruk yang kembali ia alami saat tertidur semalam.

Valerie bermimpi lagi tentang Mandy dan sekelompok makhluk paling menyeramkan yang pernah ia lihat. Makhluk-makhluk itu tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka, bagaikan monster hitam besar berbau busuk yang menyeramkan.

Valerie melihat Mandy mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan maju ke depan, mencoba untuk menghalau makhluk-makhluk itu.

_"Pergi kalian, jangan mengganggu kami! Pergi!"_

Valerie melihat Mandy berteriak dan menodongkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah makhluk-makhluk -sia, makhluk-makhluk itu seakan mengabaikan perkataan Mandy. Mereka datang semakin dekat ke arah Valerie dan Mandy dengan jumlah yang semakin banyak.

Mandy melangkah mundur.

Valerie merasakan dirinya dan Mandy sama-sama menggigil hebat karena ketakutan yang amat sangat yang merasuki mereka. Rasa takut itu seakan menusuknya hingga ke dalam setiap sel-sel tubuh. Makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan itu mengelilingi mereka dan menguarkan perasaan mencekam yang menyiksa.

Valerie ingin mengajak Mandy kabur dari sana. Tapi bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berbicara saja Valerie sudah tak mampu. Ia melihat Mandy masih menjulurkan tongkatnya kepada makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan itu. Air mata menggenangi pelupuk mata Valerie. Ia menangis. Valerie tak bisa melihat apakah makhluk itu memiliki wajah atau tidak. Ia hanya tahu makhluk itu menakutkan.

Sekelompok makhluk menyeramkan itu menghampirinya semakin dekat.

_"Jangan—ganggu—Vally."_

Valerie mendengar suara isak Mandy yang semakin lemah. Mandy tak kuasa lagi berkata-kata menghadapi makhluk-makhluk itu.

Valerie melihat sebagian dari mereka menghampiri Mandy, seakan ingin memakannya, merenggutnya. Ia melihat jari-jari makhluk itu seakan ingin mencakar Mandy. Valerie semakin ketakutan.

Kemudian ada suara seseorang memohon di sampingnya. Hati Valerie mencelos, merasa begitu sedih dan kehilangan. Kemudian ada cahaya yang menyilaukan keluar dari sebuah tongkat sihir di hadapannya.

Lalu semuanya menghilang. Cahaya itu pergi secepat datangnya. Sekeliling Valerie tiba-tiba hanya berupa kegelapan yang pekat. Telinganya berdenging. Valerie hanya merasakan kesunyian yang amat mencekam dalam kegelapan itu.

_Tidak!_

Valerie terjaga dari tidurnya dengan rasa terkejut. Keringat bercucuran di sekitar wajahnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing lagi, rasa pusing yang sama yang ia rasakan saat di pesta awal tahun kemarin. Valerie tak ingin jatuh tertidur lagi. Ia tak ingin mengulang mimpi buruknya lagi. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap menghadapi hari pertamanya belajar sebagai murid Hogwarts.

Inilah mengapa Valerie sudah berada di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor sekarang. Mimpi buruk itu selalu sukses membuatnya tak ingin memejamkan mata untuk kembali tertidur. Valerie tahu kalau ini masih terlalu pagi jika ingin turun ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Mungkin sarapan belum disiapkan malahan. Ia bingung entah ingin pergi kemana lagi. Di kamar anak perempuan, ia sudah mencoba untuk menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin saat bersiap-siap. Ia ingin keluar asrama, tetapi ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya. Tidak ada Fred atau George sekarang.

Ia telah membawa turun tas sekolah—yang berisi alat tulis dan semua buku pelajaran—bersamanya. Jadwal memang belum dibagikan, karena itu ia membawa seluruh bukunya.

Valerie akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa besar berlengan yang sangat empuk di pojok ruangan. Tempat yang memang tidak mencolok, mungkin tidak akan ada orang yang melihat dirinya di balik sofa itu. Sofa tersebut juga terasa hangat, karena berada di depan perapian. Ia kembali membaca salah satu bukunya yang berjudul '_Hogwarts, A History'_.

Ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor masih sangat sepi. Sisa- sisa kayu bakar di dalam perapian yang kini berbentuk abu, masih tergeletak di sana. Ruang rekerasi kini sudah lebih rapi dan bersih ketimbang semalam saat Valerie meninggalkannya. Tak ada lagi bantal berceceran atau bungkus makanan yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas permadani ruangan. Semua terlihat jauh lebih baik pagi ini.

Suara dentang jam besar Hogwarts berbunyi tujuh kali. Tanda pagi sudah benar-benar tiba. Sorot matahari telah menembus jendela ruang rekereasi Gryffindor. Valerie kembali tersadar dari keasikan membacanya. Ia teringat untuk menulis surat kepada papanya kemarin. Ia kemudian menaruh buku bacaannya dan mengambil tasnya, mengeluarkan secarik perkamen, pena bulu, dan sebuah botol tinta. Valerie melebarkan perkamennya dan mulai menulis.

_' Dear Papa,  
Aku sudah sampai di Hogwarts kemarin sore. Perjalanan menggunakan Hogwarts Express ternyata lebih lama dari yang ku bayangkan. Topi seleksi memasukkanku ke asrama Gryffindor, seperti mama. Apa papa senang? _

_Maaf aku baru sempat menulis surat. Aku merindukan rumah, pa. Semalam aku mimpi buruk lagi. Aku takut. Kastil ini semakin menyeramkan, pa.  
Fred dan George sangat baik kepadaku, papa tidak perlu khawatir tentang mereka._

_Aku belum berbicara dengan kakek. Mungkin dia sibuk. Aku hanya melihatnya di Aula Besar kemarin. Dan aku belum meminta maaf pada Hagrid tentang sikapku waktu itu. Nanti jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan langsung meminta maaf. Aku janji._

_Hari ini hari pertamaku belajar, pa. Aku berharap semoga hari ini indah.  
Aku harap papa baik-baik saja. Aku merindukanmu._

_Salam sayang dariku,  
Vally '_

Valerie mengulung perkamen itu dan mengikatnya dengan seutas tali. Ia membereskan sisa perkamen, pena bulu dan botol tintanya kembali ke dalam tasnya. Ia kemudian bergegas keluar asrama dan pergi ke kandang burung hantu untuk mengirim surat itu.

Valerie berjalan sepanjang lorong menuju kandang burung hantu. Ia memperhatikan sekitar. Hogwarts masih sepi, mungkin beberapa anak baru bangun dari mimpi indah mereka. Valerie hanya bertemu dengan beberapa anak kelas atas dari asrama lain yang sepertinya berjalan menuju Aula Besar.

"Ah ya, kau benar. Itu Valerie Amber."

"Benar kan, dia yang diseleksi kemarin. Dia masuk Hogwarts tahun ini."

"Ya, tak kusangka akhirnya dia jadi masuk Hogwarts. Kukira gosip itu benar."

"Itu kan hanya gosip. Mungkin dia tidak benar-benar trauma."

"Sst, jangan kencang-kencang!"

Valerie mendengar beberapa murid lainnya sedang berbisik-bisik menatapnya. Ia dapat mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas karena suasana kastil yang masih sepi. Valerie terkadang membalas tatapan mereka, kemudian mereka langsung saja pergi karena ketahuan oleh Valerie.

_Ugh! Harusnya aku menunggu Fred dan George saja tadi_, pikirnya. Valerie sangat membenci semua rasa simpatik yang ditujukan padanya.

Ini semua dimulai saat sebuah tragedi yang menimpa Valerie beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dari periang, Valerie berubah drastis menjadi pemurung. Kejadian itu cukup membuat ramai media sihir. Begitu banyak rasa simpatik yang ditujukan kepada Valerie. Ini membuatnya frustasi. Ia semakin mengurung diri dari dunia luar. Ia jadi membenci keramaian dan tempat umum.

Valerie tahu persis salah satunya mengapa berita itu mudah tercium. Ben, ayahnya, adalah salah satu orang yang beritanya diincar oleh berbagai media sihir. Kesuksesannya menjadi pengusaha di usia muda, menarik minat media sihir untuk terus memburu kabarnya. Sebut saja berita kematian istrinya empat tahun silam. Cukup banyak media yang ingin meliput berita ini.

Ben dan istrinya, serta Valerie, anak mereka, dikenal sebagai keluarga yang harmonis. Karena itu media suka sekali membahas mereka. Walaupun pada akhirnya kematian Anna Amber, istri Ben, menghancurkan keharmonisan itu. Valerie dan Ben sebenarnya cukup terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, tetapi lagi-lagi mereka tetap saja tidak menyukainya.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu Valerie sempat menolak untuk bersekolah di Hogwarts. Tetapi Ben terus merayunya agar menyetujuinya. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, berita penolakan Valerie bersekolah di Hogwarts tersebar di dunia sihir. Karena menurut mereka, ini aneh, hampir semua anak ingin bersekolah di Hogwarts, mengapa Valerie malah menolaknya?

Beberapa macam gosip seputar isu ini juga muncul di antara para wanita muda yang mengagumi Ben. Mengatakan bahwa mungkin Valerie tak ingin sekolah di Hogwarts karena trauma yang dialami gadis itu. Atau gosip lain yang semakin menyimpang bahwa Valerie memerlukan kasih sayang seorang ibu, dan Ben butuh seorang wanita untuk merawatnya dan juga mengurus Valerie.

_Hah!_ Valerie muak dengan semua gosip itu. Dan untungnya ayahnya pun tidak pernah menanggapinya.

Untunglah kemudian Fred dan George datang kerumahnya, berkunjung seperti biasa, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan tahun kedua mereka di Hogwarts saat itu. Fred dan George berusaha untuk membujuk Valerie sekolah di Hogwarts bersamanya. Setelah beberapa kali kunjungan dan rayuan, pada akhirnya Valerie setuju karena Fred dan George juga setuju akan menjaganya.

Valerie kini mempercepat langkahnya menuju kandang burung hantu. Ia sepintas melihat beberapa orang lagi yang menatapnya, atau bahkan berbisik-bisik lagi di belakangnya. Valerie sangat kesal dengan semua tatapan dan bisikan itu. Ia mencoba mengacuhkan semua itu dan mulai berlari.

Sesampainya di kandang burung hantu, ia menghampiri seekor burung hantu abu-abu yang sudah beberapa kali ia gunakan untuk mengirim surat kepada kakeknya. Valerie mengeluarkan sebungkus kue kering dari tasnya yang ia beli dari penjual makanan di Hogwarts Express. Ia menaruh sebagian makanan itu di telapak tangannya dan menjulurkannya kepada burung hantu itu.

"Ckckck .. Roui, kemari. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Lihat!" ucap Valerie kepada Roui, nama burung hantu jantan tersebut.

Roui menghampiri telapak tangan Valerie, bertengger di pergelangan gadis itu, dan mulai mematuk makanannya. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain, Valerie mengelus-elus bulu Roui. "Maaf, aku cuma punya ini Roui. Lain kali aku akan membawakanmu makanan yang lebih enak."

Roui ber-uhu dan mematuk lembut lengan Valerie. Ia tahu jika Valerie tidak akan mengingkari janjinya. Valerie tersenyum melihat tingkah Roui.

"Aku perlu bantuanmu untuk mengantarkan surat," ucap Valerie sambil merogoh isi tasnya dan mengambil sebuah gulungan perkamen yang tadi ditulisinya. "Ini surat untuk papaku. Aku ingin kau mengantarkan padanya, oke."

Kali ini Roui ber-uhu dengan semangat. Ia terlihat senang saat mengetahui Valerie membutuhkan bantuannya. Valerie menaruh sisa kue itu di sebuah batu di dekatnya. Roui kemudian beralih bertengger pada batu itu. Dengan menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menjulurkan sebelah kakinya untuk memudahkan Valerie mengikatkan perkamen itu.

"Terimakasih, Roui." Valerie tersenyum semakin lebar dan mulai megikatkan perkamennya di kaki Roui.

Roui sudah membusungkan dadanya dan ber-uhu sekali lagi, tanda bahwa dia siap menerima tugas dari Valerie. Dengan mantap Roui menghampiri lengan Valerie dan kembali bertengger di sana. Dan Valerie pun mengangkatnya menuju jendela yang terbuka. Siap menerbangkan Roui ke dalam udara pagi.

"Aku berjanji akan membawakan makanan yang lebih enak saat kau kembali nanti," ucap Valerie saat berada di depan jendela. Roui hanya ber-uhu senang menanggapi ucapan Valerie. Valerie menjulurkan tangannya ke udara bebas, dan Roui menjejakkan kakinya, terbang membelah udara.

Valerie memandangi kepergian Roui sampai burung hantu itu terlihat hanya sebuah titik di kejauhan. Ia merogoh arloji saku miliknya, arloji pemberian ibunya. Jarum jamnya menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Valerie pun bergegas turun ke aula besar untuk sarapan. Perutnya mulai keroncongan.

******—****—**— o0o —**—****—**

"Valerie!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Valerie mendongakkan kepala, mengenal suara yang memanggilnya. Fred dan George bergegas menghampiri Valerie yang sedang berjalan sendirian.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga," ucap Fred lega.

"Kami mencarimu kemana-mana," ucap George. "Kata anak perempuan kelas satu, kau sudah tidak ada di tempat tidurmu. Kami mencarimu ke Aula Besar, tapi kau tidak ada di meja Gryffindor."

"Maaf. Aku tadi ke kandang burung hantu sebentar," ucap Valerie mencoba tersenyum untuk menghilangkan kepanikan mereka.

"Oh," ucap Fred. "Omong-omong, kau sudah sarapan?"

"Belum. Aku baru akan pergi ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan." Valerie berbohong. Sebelumnya ia ingin kembali ke menara Gryffindor karena tak ingin melihat bisik-bisik dan tatapan orang-orang padanya.

"Bagus. Kita masih punya waktu sekitar satu jam untuk sarapan sebelum bel masuk berbunyi," ucap George.

"Ya, dan Profesor McGonagall akan membagikan jadwal pelajaran pagi ini." Fred menambahkan. "Ayo kalau gitu. Nanti puding coklatnya keburu habis."

"Ah, kau benar Fred. Kita harus cepat," ucap George. "Ayo Val."

"Oke," ucap Valerie. Mereka bergegas berjalan menuju Aula Besar.

Valerie merasa lebih nyaman berjalan dengan Fred dan George seperti ini. Ia dapat dengan mudah mengabaikan segala tatapan dan bisik-bisik di belakangnya, karena Fred dan George akan menghalau tatapan-tatapan itu. Kini ia benar-benar merasa lapar. Untunglah ia bertemu si kembar, setidaknya Valerie tidak akan melewati hari pertamanya sekolah dengan perut kelaparan.

Suasana lorong kastil Hogwarts sudah berubah menjadi semakin ramai. Valerie samar-samar mendengar orang-orang mulai berbisik, tetapi kali ini tidak dengan menatapnya. Valerie mencuri dengar salah satu pembicaraan segerombol anak Hufflepuff. Mereka sedang membicarakan tentang Harry Potter. Valerie merasa lega karena bukan dia yang jadi objek pembicaraan.

Valerie duduk di sebelah George di meja Gryffindor lima menit kemudian. Dan Fred duduk di depannya. Valerie lalu mengambil sebuah sandwich dan menuangkan jus labu ke dalam pialanya. Fred sendiri sibuk mengambil kentang tumbuk dan beberapa daging asap. Berbeda dengan George yang memilih langsung mengambil puding coklat yang memang berada di depannya.

Kemudian teman mereka, Lee Jordan datang dan langsung menempati ruang kosong di sebelah Fred. Ia mengambil daging asap dan kentang tumbuk, sama seperti Fred. Dengan mulut masing-masing yang masih mengunyah, Fred, George, dan Lee berusaha berdiskusi tentang rencana kejahilan-kejahilan baru mereka. Sesekali mereka meminta pendapat Valerie, yang hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar ide mereka untuk menakhlukkan Mr. Filch si penjaga sekolah, dan Mrs. Norris kucingnya.

Meja asrama Gryffindor kini semakin ramai. Valerie sudah setengah menghabiskan sandwichnya saat Fred mulai melontarkan beberapa lelucon konyol yang membuat hampir semua orang di meja itu tertawa. Tapi anehnya tidak bagi Percy Weasley, kakak mereka yang menjabat sebagai Prefek, dan seorang gadis kelas satu bermata coklat, mereka sibuk berbicara tentang pelajaran-pelajaran di Hogwarts. Betapa membosankannya hal itu. Lagi-lagi si kembar tak mempedulikan mereka seperti semalam.

Tak lama, seorang anak berkacamata dan adik si kembar, Ron Weasley, duduk menempati ruang kosong di sisi lain Fred. Ia menyapa mereka, dan kali ini Valerie jadi tahu bahwa anak berkacamata itu adalah orang yang sama yang sedang heboh dibicarakan semua orang di lorong. Si Harry Potter. Rasa familiar kembali menghampiri Valerie saat melihat anak lelaki itu. Mungkin ia memang pernah melihat Harry Potter itu sebelumnya. Mungkin fotonya pernah terpampang di salah satu koran sihir. Toh anak laki-laki itu memang dikenal banyak orang di dunia sihir. Pasti fotonya banyak terdapat di koran sihir.

Lima belas menit kemudian Profesor McGonagall, kepala asrama Gryffindor, datang menghampiri meja dan membagikan jadwal pelajaran. Ia selesai tepat sebelum bel berbunyi.

Valerie bergegas menuju kelasnya yang pertama. Ia berpisah dengan si kembar di luar pintu Aula Besar.

Hogwarts begitu luas. Terdapat banyak sekali ruangan dan anak tangga di dalamnya. Dan berpuluh pintu yang tersembunyi atau pun pintu palsu yang terdapat di dinding-dindingnya. Kau tidak akan bisa mengingat semua ini dalam satu hari—atau bahkan seminggu, jika kau tidak pernah melewatinya lebih dari lima kali. Valerie juga pernah tersesat di Hogwarts, tetapi tidak sesering si kembar.

Fred dan George tidak pernah kapok untuk berkelana menyusuri tempat-tempat di kastil ini. Mereka termasuk dari sedikit anak yang berhasil mengeksplorasi hampir semua bagian Hogwarts. Mereka tahu banyak jalan-jalan tersembunyi yang terdapat di Hogwarts. Itu akibat dari betapa seringnya mereka terkena detensi atau melarikan diri dari tatapan Mrs. Norris atau kejaran Mr. Filch setelah ketahuan melakukan lelucon.

******—****—**— o0o —**—****—**

Valerie mendapati dirinya mulai menyukai pelajaran-pelajaran di sini. Transfigurasi bersama profesor McGonagall, mengubah korek api menjadi jarum dan kembali menjadi korek api. Ia begitu bersemangat mempelajarinya. Ia dan seorang siswi bernama Hermione Granger berhasil membuat perubahan pada korek apinya pada pertemuan pertama.

Pelajaran Mantra bersama profesor Flitwick pun cukup menyenangkan bagi Valerie, karena Profesor Flitwick mengajarkan sebuah mantra sederhana yang mudah dipahami. Ia kini sudah cukup lihai dengan tongkat cemara miliknya. Begitu juga pelajaran Herbology bersama Profesor Sprout di rumah kaca. Valerie melihat Neville terlihat bersemangat menghadapi tanaman-tanaman aneh di depannya.

Valerie mendengar sebuah pelajaran bernama Aritmachy dari beberapa omongan murid senior. Ia penasaran dengan pelajaran itu. Tetapi kelas satu tidak diperbolehkan mengambilnya, mereka harus menunggu sampai kelas tiga baru boleh mengambil pelajaran itu. Fred dan George mengatakan itu adalah pelajaran yang sulit, mereka tak ingin mengambilnya. Menurut mereka lebih menyenangkan berada di Kelas Ramalan untuk mengisi waktu tidur ketimbang kelas yang memutar otak itu. Jelas saja, mereka pasti lebih memilih memutar otak mereka untuk menciptakan sebuah lelucon baru, kan?

Sudah ada beberapa pelajaran yang disukai Valerie, tetapi juga ada beberapa pelajaran yang tidak disukainya. Sebut saja pelajaran Astronomi. Kadang ia dan anak-anak kelas satu lainnya harus terjaga pada malam hari untuk mengamati planet-planet dan posisi bulan di langit. Ini membuat Valerie takut, karena Hogwarts pada malam hari terlihat mencekam. Banyak lorong-lorong yang lampunya diredupkan.

Lain lagi ceritanya saat Valerie berada pada pelajaran Sejarah Sihir. Ia sangat bosan mendengarkan perkataan profesor Binns. Profesor Binns menceritakan setiap kisah sejarah dengan cukup apik sebenarnya. Hanya saja semakin panjang cerita itu, semakin membuat Valerie bosan. Murid-murid yang lain sudah banyak yang tertidur mendengarkan kisah yang diceritakan Profesor Binns, tetapi tidak dengan Valerie. Ia tidak mengantuk, hanya merasa bosan. Dan demi menghabiskan waktu, ia mencoba membaca buku sejarahnya dan mencatatnya pada perkamen miliknya. Hanya Hermione Granger yang masih setia mendengarkan cerita profesor Binns dengan semangat.

Ada satu mata pelajaran yang dikiranya akan menakjubkan, yaitu Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Namanya begitu membangkitkan semangatnya untuk belajar. Ia begitu penasaran dan tak sabar untuk mempraktekkan beberapa mantra yang ia baca di buku. Tetapi semuanya berubah drastis. Valerie tak menyangka kelas ini akan membuatnya mual.

Profesor Quirrell sepertinya seorang pecinta bawang putih. Karena kelasnya sangat kental dengan bau bawang putih. Dan setiap kali Profesor Quirrell melewati mejanya, Valerie merasa kepalanya sakit dan pusing. Sejak itu Valerie tahu kalau ia tidak akan menyukai profesor yang satu ini.

Fred dan George bersikeras meyakinkan Valerie bahwa ia merasa pusing setiap berada di dekat Profesor Quirrell, tak lain karena aroma segerombol bawang putih tumbuk yang ia bawa di balik turbannya.

"Aah, dia kan emang penakut, wajar kalau isi turbannya adalah bawang putih semua," ucap Fred.

"Iya. Lagi pula Valerie, bukan cuma kau yang merasa pusing berada di dekatnya. Kami juga. Iya kan Fred?" ucap George.

Fred menganguk tanda setuju.

"Eh, benar kalian juga merasa pusing?" tanya Valerie.

"Yah, siapa aja juga akan pusing, Val. Kayaknya dia nggak pernah mengganti bawang putih dalam turbannya. Wajar aja baunya jadi seperti itu."

"Euh! Menjijikkan, Fred!" timpal Valerie.

"Emang," balas Fred enteng.

Mereka sedang berada di ruang rekreasi saat itu, Valerie sedang memberikan beberapa saran untuk mengerjai Mr. Filch saat topik berpindah menjadi pelajaran sekolah. Valerie sedang membantu si kembar membuat kejailan untuk Mr. Filch yang telah menuduhnya mengotori lantai dengan tanah kemarin. Valerie tahu itu perbuatan Peeves, si hantu jahil, tetapi Mr. Filch tidak mau tahu. Dan kini si kembar dengan senang hati akan mengerjai penjaga sekolah tua itu, menjadikan Valerie sebagai alasannya.

Kembali ke topik turban Profesor Quirrell, si kembar mengatakan pada Valerie kalau profesor yang satu itu memang sangat takut pada seorang Vampir yang pernah ditemuinya. Karena itulah ia menghiasi seluruh kelasnya dengan bawang putih untuk menghalau Vampir tersebut. Fred dan George juga menjelaskan kemungkinan turban itu sengaja ia isi dengan bawang putih agar ia selalu terlindungi kemanapun ia pergi. Valerie mencoba mempercayai cerita mereka, karena memang Profesor Quirrell pernah bercerita bertemu seorang Vampir di Rumania, dan kelihatannya ia takut menceritakan pengalamannya itu.

Valerie ingin berterima kasih kepada Harry Potter yang membuat hari-harinya tak terlalu buruk di Hogwarts. Ini karena kabar tentang si Harry Potter yang begitu santer terdengar di sepanjang lorong sekolah. Sebagian orang masih penasaran dengan sosok anak laki-laki yang satu ini.

Kemunculan Harry Potter tahun ini meredupkan kabar tentang Valerie yang sempat menjadi gosip hangat di antara para wanita-wanita muda, murid-murid Hogwarts, dan juga media sihir. Valerie merasa sedikit lega karena Harry Potter secara tidak langsung telah menyelamatkannya dari ketidaknyamanan yang mungkin akan ia rasakan.

Semua anak perempuan kelas satu juga membicarakan sosok Harry Potter setiap kali mereka akan tidur. Dan lagi-lagi Valerie tidak peduli. Ia sedang bersemangat menikmati berbagai pelajaran di sekolahnya. Ia ingin cepat mahir menggunakan tongkatnya agar dapat mempelajari mantra yang papanya janjikan padanya liburan natal nanti.

Lain Valerie, lain pula dengan Fred dan George. Mereka adalah senior pertama yang dengan mudah dapat mengobrol dengan Harry Potter setiap waktu makan. Itu tidak lain karena mereka yang pertama kali dikenal Harry selain Ron, adik mereka. Disamping itu, Fred dan George memang anak-anak yang menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol dan bercanda. Terkadang Valerie juga ikut mengobrol dengan mereka. Membicarakan beberapa pelajaran yang telah mereka hadapi, lalu kemudian Fred atau George dengan mudah membuat cerita itu menjadi sebuah lelucon yang layak untuk ditertawakan.

Di hari Kamis saat sarapan, Valerie mendapatkan sebuah surat dan bingkisan berisi permen kodok dan kacang segala rasa _Bertie Bott_ yang dibawa Roui dari papanya. Bingkisan itu akhirnya ia berikan kepada si kembar. Ia hanya ingin membaca surat balasan dari papanya. Valerie memberikan beberapa sisa makan paginya kepada Roui. Si kembar pun tak mau kalah untuk ikut memberikan beberapa coklat kodok kepada burung hantu itu. Tetapi Roui terlihat kerepotan mematuk coklat-coklat tersebut, karena coklat-coklat itu melompat-lompat di meja makan. Si kembar dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Roui.

Hari Jumat ini siswa tahun pertama Gryffindor lainnya akan menghadapi pelajaran ramuan bersama Profesor Snape. Semua orang tau perawakan Profesor Snape. Ia membenci hampir seluruh murid. Terlebih murid Gryffindor yang selalu menjadi pesaing asrama yang dipimpinnya, yaitu Slytherin. Dan kali ini anak kelas satu Gryffindor akan belajar bersama anak kelas satu Slytherin di pelajaran Ramuan.

Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan si kembar, berada dalam satu ruangan bersama anak Slytherin dan kepala asrama mereka, adalah sebuah malapetaka. Lihat saja contohnya si Harry Potter yang tidak tahu-menahu tentang bahan pembuat ramuan, ia selalu dijejali pertanyaan oleh Profesor Snape. Walhasil Gryffindor kehilangan 2 poin darinya.

Itu bukan masalah. Yang lebih menyebalkan adalah saat Profesor Snape bahkan tidak menghiraukan acungan tangan teman seasramanya yang sangat bersemangat menjawab pertanyaannya. Bahkan Profesor Snape malah mengurangi poin Gryffindor karena temannya itu dianggap mengganggu. _Menyebalkan_, pikir Valerie.

Atau saat Neville tidak sengaja terkena ramuannya sendiri dan harus segera dilarikan ke _Hospital Wings_. Lagi-lagi Gryffindor kehilangan poin akibat ulah tak sengaja Neville. Untung saja Valerie memilih bersikap pasif dalam pelajaran tersebut. Ia tahu dari si kembar bahwa Profesor Snape bisa lebih menyebalkan dari ini. Poin Gryffindor sudah berkurang, dan kali ini ia tidak ingin menjadi salah satu penyumbang berkurangnya poin asramanya.

Ini sungguh berbeda jika Profesor Snape menghadapi siswa dari asramanya. Ia terus saja memuji Draco Malfoy karena dapat meracik ramuannya dengan baik.

_Draco kan emang pintar_, pikir Valerie.

Valerie tahu kalau Draco memang anak yang cukup cerdas, hanya saja ada beberapa sikap jeleknya yang tidak disukai Valerie. Ia tahu kalau Draco sangat menikmati momen ini, momen saat ia bisa mengalahkan orang lain dan meremehkannya.

_Sangat Malfoy!_, ucap Valerie dalam hati sat ia melihat cengiran Draco. Valerie sangat tidak menyukai sikap Draco yang satu ini.

Di akhir minggu pertamanya, Valerie akhirnya mengetahui beberapa nama teman-teman seasramanya selain Ron, Neville, dan Harry Potter. Ada Parvati Patil yang mempunyai saudara kembar bernama Padma di Ravenclaw, ada Lavender Brown yang senang sekali mengobrol, ada Hermione Granger yang berambut coklat tebal dan sangat bersemangat di mata pelajaran apapun, ada Seamus Finnigan yang seorang _Half-Blood_ dan sangat bangga tentangnya, lalu ada Dean Thomas yang menyukai permainan sepak bola muggle.

******—****—**— o0o —**—****—**

Sore ini terlihat cukup cerah. Angin sepoi-sepoi sedang menggoyangkan rumput di tanah.

Para murid kelas satu Gryffindor dan Slytherin terlihat sedang berada di halaman sekolah untuk memulai pelajaran terbang pertama mereka.

Valerie memilih untuk duduk di kaki anak tangga terakhir yang menuju ke atas kastil. Ia sengaja menjauh dari kerumunan agar tak terlalu dekat dengan Hutan Terlarang di depannya. Hutan itu cukup menyeramkan, terlihat betapa pohon-pohonnya menunduk landai dan membuat hutan itu begitu gelap. Ia memilih memperhatikan dari jauh teman-temannya sedang berkumpul melihat beberapa sapu terbang milik sekolah. Kemudian matanya menangkap seseorang yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hey, Draco."

"Hey, Vally," balas Draco.

"Tak berkumpul bersama teman-temanmu?"

"Tidak. Mereka sedang mengawasi sapu-sapu sekolah yang usang itu. Aku heran mengapa sekolah tidak menggantinya."

Valerie hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu?" tanya Draco.

"Aku males. Aku sedang tak ingin ikut kelas terbang, sebenarnya."

"Benar. Buat apa ada kelas ini bagi kita yang sudah bisa. Aku setuju denganmu."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Drake. Aku hanya sedang males."

Sebuah suara peluit terdengar di kejauhan. Madam Hooch, guru mereka, telah datang dengan peluit yang ia tiup. Valerie dan Draco terpakasa menghentikan obrolan mereka. Mereka bergegas menghampiri kerumunan dan berkumpul.

Masing-masing anak kemudian disuruh berdiri di samping sebuah sapu. Madam Hooch memberikan instruksi bagaimana memangil sapumu naik. Semua anak meneriakkan kata _'Naik'_ ke atas sapu mereka. Hanya sedikit anak yang langsung dapat menggenggam sapunya dengan sekali ucap.

Valerie butuh dua kali untuk membuat sapunya benar-benar naik. Draco Malfoy yang berada di depannya hanya butuh satu kali sampai sapu miliknya menghampiri genggaman tanganya. Ia tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Beberapa anak terlihat masih kesulitan memanggil sapu mereka. Ada yang masih bergerak gelisah, dan bahkan masih ada yang diam tak beranjak.

Madam Hooch kemudian menunjukkan kepada mereka bagaimana menaiki sapu tanpa tergelincir dari ujungnya, Valerie melihat dia berjalan mondar-mandir membetulkan pegangan beberapa anak kelas satu. Draco juga terkena tegurannya dan mengatakan bahwa selama ini dia salah memegang sapunya.

"Kalau aku meniup peluitku, kalian menjejak ke tanah, keras-keras," ucap Madam Hooch setelah selesai memeriksa pegangan murid-muridnya. "Pegang erat-erat sapu kalian, naik kira-kira semeter, kemudian langsung turun lagi dengan cara agak membungkuk ke depan. Perhatikan peluit. Tiga, dua—"

Neville yang gugup, cemas, dan takut ketinggalan, telah menjejak keras-keras sebelum peluit menyentuh bibir Madam Hooch.

"Mr. Longbottom, kembali!" teriak Madam Hooch, tetapi Neville malah terus meluncur ke atas. Naik semakin tinggi.

Tiga meter.

Enam meter.

Anak-anak lainnya melihat wajah Neville yang pucat ketakutan memandang ke tanah yang semakin menjauhinya. Neville terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Karena gugup dan ketakutan, ia melepas pegangannya pada sapunya yang membuatnya tergelincir dari sapunya, dan—

**_BLUG—Krak!_**

Neville jatuh tengkurap di atas rerumputan. Suaranya membuat ngilu. Tetapi sapunya terlihat masih terus naik makin lama makin tinggi dan mulai melayang menuju Hutan Terlarang, sampai akhirnya lenyap dari pandangan.

Madam Hooch membungkuk di samping tubuh Neville. Valerie tak tahu bagaimana keadaan Neville, tubuhnya tertutupi Madam Hooch. Ia mengira Madam Hooch bergumam sesuatu, tetapi ia tak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ayo, nak. Tidak apa-apa, bangunlah," ucap Madam Hooch pada Neville kemudian.

Kemudian Madam Hooch berbalik menghadap murid-murid lainnya. "Tak seorang pun dari kalian boleh bergerak sementara aku membawanya ke rumah sakit. Biarkan sapu-sapu itu di tanah. Kalau tidak, kalian akan dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts sebelum kalian sempat mengucapkan 'Quidditch'. Ayo, nak."

Wajah Neville terlihat dibanjiri air mata, ia terus memegangi pergelangan tangannya sambil berjalan terpincang-pincang dalam pelukan Madam Hooch. Valerie mengira lengannya kemungkinan besar patah. Ia semakin ngilu membayangkannya.

Begitu mereka mulai menjauh, Valerie mendengar seseorang terbahak di belakangnya.

"Kalian lihat wajahnya yang bloon?" Draco berkata dalam sela-sela tawanya. Anak-anak Slytherin lainnya ikut tertawa.

"Diam kau, Malfoy," tukas Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, membela Longbottom?" komentar Pansy Parkinson, anak perempuan bertampang galak dari Slytherin. "Tak kusangka ternyata kau suka model gemuk cengeng macam begitu, Parvati."

"Lihat!" kata Draco. la melompat ke depan dan menyambar sesuatu dari rerumputan. "Bola jelek kiriman nenek si Longbottom."

Remembrall di tangannya berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari.

"Bawa ke sini, Malfoy," kata Harry Potter tenang kepada Draco.

Semua berhenti bicara untuk menonton. Draco Malfoy menyeringai menyebalkan.

"Bawa ke sini!" Harry Potter berteriak, tetapi Draco sudah melompat ke atas sapunya dan meluncur naik.

Sambil melayang setinggi dahan-dahan paling atas pohon ek, dia berseru. "Ambil sendiri nih, Potter!"

Harry Potter pun menjambret sapunya.

Valerie hanya memutar matanya. Enggan melihat pertengkaran ini.

_Kalau salah satu di antara kalian nanti jatuh seperti Neville, tau rasa kalian!_, batin Valerie kesal. Ia berjalan menjauh menuju tempat duduknya semula, anak tangga terakhir menuju kastil.

Tepat saat Valerie mendudukkan tubuhnya di tangga batu menuju ke atas kastil, murid-murid kelas satu lainnya sedang bersorak-sorak sambil melihat ke atas. Valerie melihat apa yang mereka soraki. Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter kini berada di atas sapu mereka, delapan belas meter dari tanah.

_Wow, si Harry Potter itu nekat juga mengejar Draco_, ucap Valerie kagum.

Entah apa yang mereka berdua teriakkan, Valerie tak begitu mendengarnya. Ia hanya melihat Draco melemparkan Rememberall kepunyaan Neville, lalu Valerie melihat Harry Potter dengan gesit menukikan sapu terbangnya menuju bola itu. Rasa penasaran dan gugup membuat Valerie tanpa sadar bangkit dari duduknya, ingin melihat apakah teman seasramanya itu berhasil menangkapnya atau tidak.

Ada sorak gembira seseorang yang menghampiri telinga Valerie. Harry Potter berhasil menyelamatkan bola itu. Valerie lega melihatnya dan ia tersenyum lebar.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Sebuah suara tergesa-gesa dengan nada tak karuan mendadak mencemari euforia yang sedang mereka rasakan.

Profesor McGonagall terlihat berlari-lari kecil ke arah kerumunan anak-anak Gryffindor dan Slytherin yang sedang berkumpul. Lebih tepatnya, ia sedang menuju ke arah di mana Harry Potter baru saja menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah.

Valerie cepat-cepat berlari menghampiri kerumunan, ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Belum pernah—selama aku di Hogwarts..." Profesor McGonagall nyaris tak bisa bicara saking terkejutnya, kacamatanya berkilat-kilat. "Berani-beraninya kau—bisa patah lehermu!"

"Bukan dia yang salah, Profesor—"

"Diam, Miss Patil."

"Tapi Malfoy—"

"Cukup, Mr Weasley. Potter, ikut aku sekarang."

Valerie melihat Profesor McGonagall melangkah meninggalkan kerumunan itu, dan Harry Potter mengikutinya dari belakang dengan wajah pucat.

_Nah kan, baru aja aku diam_, ucap Valerie dalam hati.

Anak-anak Gryffindor yang lain hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Profesor McGonagall dan Harry Potter. Berbeda dengan anak-anak Slytherin yang tersenyum mengejek melihat mereka.

Ada rasa kesal dan marah saat Valerie melihat seringai menghiasi wajah Draco. Biar bagaimanapun, Harry Potter adalah teman seasramanya. Ia tak suka Draco menertawakannya.

Hal itu juga dirasakan oleh anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya. Kalau bukan karena si Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter tidak akan dipanggil Profesor McGonnagall. Ron Weasley sudah maju mendekati kerumunan Slytherin untuk memulai konfrontasi saat Madam Hooch kembali dengan suara peluitnya. Untunglah.

"Ayo anak-anak, kembali berkumpul." Suara Madam Hooch menyuruh mereka. Wajah Ron Weasley sudah semakin memerah menahan kekesalan pada Draco.

"Berdiri di sebelah sapu kalian masing-masing. Pelajaran akan dimulai kembali." Madam Hooch memberi instruksi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Neville, _ma'am_?" tanya Dean Thomas pada Madam Hooch.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Mr. Thomas. Madam Pomfrey akan merawatnya dengan baik."

"Kalau Harry Potter bagaimana, _ma'am_?" Draco Malfoy bertanya. Anak-anak Gryffindor meliriknya sinis, mereka tahu Draco mengejek. Dan anak-anak Slytherin beberapa terlihat menahan seringai mereka.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Profesor McGonagall padanya, Mr. Malfoy. Dan itu bukan urusanku, juga bukan urusanmu. Jadi lebih baik kita lupakan insiden ini dan memulai pelajaran kembali. Ayo, siapkan sapu kalian."

Pelajaran Terbang kemudian berlanjut hingga dua jam berikutnya. Valerie merasa lelah sore ini. Beberapa bercak tanah menempel di sepatu dan jubahnya. Ia dan anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya langsung menuju menara asrama, membersihkan diri dan berganti baju. Lalu bersiap-siap turun ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam.

"Hey, Valerie," sapa George di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk setelah Valerie memanjatnya keluar asrama.

"Hey, George."

"Mau kue?" tawar George yang membawa beberapa potong kue di tangannya.

"Boleh." Valerie mengambil salah satu kue dari tangan George dan memakannya. "Dari mana kau mengambil kue-kue ini?"

"Dari dapur," ucap George. "Kau mau ke Aula Besar, kan? Makan malam."

"Hmm. Aku lapar sekali," ucap Valerie sambil mengangguk dan mengunyah kuenya.

Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga panjang untuk menuju Aula Besar.

"Dimana Fred?" tanya Valerie pada George saat mereka menyusuri anak tangga.

"Tuh," ucap George sambil nyengir dan menunjuk seseorang di ujung tangga sedang membungkuk di depan pintu salah satu ruang kelas yang terbuka.

Valerie melihatnya, sesosok anak laki-laki berambut merah. "Ngapain dia?"

"Biasa. Ayo kita dekati dia." George tersenyum lebar dan bergegas turun tangga lebih cepat.

Fred baru saja selesai menutup pintu kelas yang tadi terbuka saat Valerie dan George menghampirinya. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar. Kemudian Fred mengajak keduanya menjauh dari pintu itu dan berjalan melewati lorong yang kosong menuju Aula Besar.

"Fred, kau ngapain sih di pintu itu tadi?" tanya Valerie.

"Oh itu. Biasa," ucap Fred. Kini ia merendahkan suaranya, "menakhlukkan Filch. Dia ada di dalam kelas itu, membersihkan para _pixies_."

Valerie menatap bingung. "Caranya kau menakhlukkan dia?"

Fred dan George saling menatap dan membalas cengiran masing-masing. Valerie melihat cengiran itu, ia tahu mereka puas dengan cara mereka kali ini.

"Aku cuma mengolesi pegangan pintu bagian dalam kelas dengan lem kayu. Bukan yang super sih, tapi cukup lah untuk bikin tangannya menempel selama 2 jam," terang Fred. George di sebelahnya terkikik.

Valerie tersenyum lebar tak percaya dan heran mendengar ide mereka. "Hah?"

"Tenang aja, Val. Filch nggak akan kenapa-kenapa kok. Lem itu akan luntur kalau disiram air. Lagipula itu kan lem untuk kayu dengan kayu, bukan lem untuk besi dengan kulit," ucap George. "Dan sebagai pembuat onar yang bertanggung jawab, aku juga sudah menyiapkan seember air di bagian atas pintu. Ember itu akan terus bergeser dan—BYURR—airnya akan tumpah kalau Filch terus-menerus menggoyangkan pintunya."

Ketiganya tertawa mendengar penjelasan George, membayangkan Filch yang berteriak sumpah serapah karena tangannya menempel di pegangan pintu dan basah karena tumpahan air dari ember.

"Jadi, Filch akan basah kuyup dan dia akan tetap terlepas dari kayu itu, walaupun tidak sampai 2 jam?"

"Yep," jawab Fred dan George berbarengan.

"Yah, setidaknya kami cukup memberikan waktu Filch untuk berteriak mengabsen para penghuni kebun binatang," ucap George.

"Kasian mereka, Val. Sudah lama nggak dipanggil _manja_ sama si Filch tua itu," ucap Fred menekankan kata _'manja'_ pada kalimatnya sambil menaruh tangannya di dada, tanda prihatin. Dan George melakukan hal yang sama dengan Fred. Kemudian mereka bertiga tebahak lagi.

"Kalian gila!" ucap Valerie sambil tertawa.

"Siapa suruh menuduh kami mencoret-coret dinding kelas. Padahal kami sedang tidak di sana tadi. Malahan Filch mengadu pada Profesor Snape. Eh, si _Profesor-Hidung-Bengkok_ itu jadi mengambil poin Gryffindor. Lima poin dari masing-masing kami," jelas George, nadanya agak sebal sekarang.

"Sepuluh poin? Banyak banget. Tapi, trus siapa dong yang mencoret-coret kalau gitu?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si _poltergeist_ satu itu, Peeves_. _Kami melihatnya melayang-layang senang membawa kuas cat setelah Profesor Snape mengambil poin Gryffindor dari kami," ucap Fred agak kesal.

"Oh iya, Valerie. Omong-omong, tadi emang ada insiden di kelas pelajaran terbangmu?" tanya George.

"Yah, tadi Neville Longbottom jatuh dari sapunya, dan Harry Potter ketahuan Profesor McGonagall menaiki sapu tanpa ijin. Lalu dia dipanggil, sepertinya dia akan dimarahi. Dari mana kau tau, George?"

"Dari Wood," ucap George. "Oliver Wood, kapten Quidditch Gryffindor."

Fred dan George tergabung dalam tim Quidditch asrama Gryffindor sejak tahun lalu. Mereka terobsesi untuk menjadi seorang _beater _tim asrama memang. Tak ada posisi lain yang mereka inginkan selain menjadi _beater_, si pemukul bola gila bernama bludger. Mereka mengatakan menjadi _beater_ adalah hal paling menyenangkan dalam Quidditch, karena seorang _beater_ dapat memukul bludger ke arah lawan sepuasnya, dan itu adalah suatu perbuatan legal. Jadi, kapan lagi bisa memukul bludger ke arah orang yang menyebalkan tanpa terkena hukuman?

"Harry Potter tidak dimarahi Profesor McGonnagall tau, Valerie. Dia malah mengangkat Harry sebagai _seeker_ baru Gryffindor," ucap Fred.

"_Seeker_? Wow! Itu beneran?" tanya Valerie terkejut dan senang.

"Iya, beneran. Wood cerita pada kami tadi. Dia bilang Profesor McGonagall melihat Harry menukik lima belas meter disaat pertamanya naik sapu, dan dia mendarat tanpa cedera. _Cool_!" ucap Fred bersemangat.

"Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya. Ini masih rahasia kata Wood. Ia terobsesi memenangkan Piala Quidditch soalnya," jelas George tak kalah senangnya.

"Oke, aku akan merahasiakannya. Tapi, bukannya kelas satu tidak boleh ikut tim Quidditch?" tanya Valerie.

"Profesor McGonagall berjanji akan berbicara pada Kepala Sekolah untuk melonggarkan aturan itu, Val," jawab Fred. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan wajah terkejut tim asrama lain di lapangan. Harry akan menjadi _surprise_ besar untuk mereka."

"Ya, kita beruntung dia memiliki bakat ayahnya. Gryffindor kali ini sangat beruntung," timpal George.

"Mungkin nggak ya kita dapat sapu baru dari sekolah, George? Kan Harry udah masuk tim," ucap Fred.

"Mana mungkin, Fred," jawab George. "Lagipula kadang lebih enak sapu tua itu. Jadi, ada alasan untuk kita kalau di lapangan kita menyerempet lawan. Kan kita nggak sepenuhnya salah. Bilang aja sapunya yang nggak enak dipakai atau rusak. Kayak waktu itu. Beres, kan?"

"Ah, kau benar, George. Sapu-sapu tua itu emang kadang membawa keuntungan," ucap Fred yang kemudian nyengir. Valerie hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Dasar, kalian curang. Ayo cepat yuk jalannya. aku udah laper banget nih," ajak Valerie kepada mereka berdua.

"Oke," jawab mereka berbarengan. Fred, Valerie, dan George pun bergegas memasuki Aula Besar.

Ketiganya bertemu Lee Jordan di depan pintu masuk aula. Lee ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu pada Fred dan George. Tetapi Fred dan George sudah sangat lapar, mereka berjanji pada Lee untuk menemuinya setelah makan.

Tak lama, seseorang berpakaian basah dan lepek dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai gimbal, berlari tergesa-gesa dengn nafas terengah-engah menuju Aula besar. Lalu ia berhenti di depan pintu dan berteriak tak jelas. Ada nada marah dalam teriakannya, tetapi semua orang malah heran melihat tingkahnya dan merasa lucu dengan kondisinya itu. Mereka kemudian tertawa teredam. Fred, George, dan Valerie hanya saling melirik dan ikut tertawa melihatnya, mencoba tak bersalah atas apa yang dialami si penjaga sekolah, Mr. Filch.

******—****—**— o0o —**—****—**

Hari ini adalah pertemuan ketiga pada pelajaran Ramuan bersama Profesor Snape. Kali ini para anak kelas satu Gryffindor dan Slytherin dibagi menjadi beberapa pasang untuk membuat satu jenis ramuan pereda gatal.

Valerie kedapatan berpasangan dengan Neville. Neville begitu takut pada Profesor Snape. Tangannya tak berhenti gemetar saat memotong akar ginseng untuk bahan campuran ramuan. Valerie sesekali membantunya, tetapi selalu ditegur Profesor Snape saat Neville kedapatan hanya melihat Valerie bekerja.

"Kerjakan hal lain, Longbottom! Jangan beralasan karena cedera lenganmu minggu kemarin, kau menjadi diam saja melihat temanmu bekerja dan hanya berdiri seperti mandor." Profesor Snape baru saja melewati meja mereka untuk ketiga kalinya.

Valerie sebenarnya tak keberatan jika harus bekerja sendiri. Ia kasihan melihat Neville yang begitu ketakutan pada Profesor Snape. Apalagi Neville baru sembuh dari patah tulang karena pelajaran terbang minggu lalu. Tapi entah kenapa Profesor Snape senang sekali memarahi Neville yang wajahnya sudah pucat pasi itu.

Valerie melihat Profesor Snape berjalan menjauhi meja mereka, kini ia sedang menghampiri meja Draco yang berpasangan dengan Zabini, salah satu teman Slytherinnya. Profesor Snape terlihat cukup puas melihat hasil kerja Draco dan temannya, ia tak mengomentari apapun kecuali ada sedikit seringai tipis di ujung bibirnya.

Profesor Snape kembali berjalan, ia melewati beberapa meja anak-anak Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Valerie melepaskan tatapannya dari sang profesor karena cairan dalam kualinya kini sudah berubah warna menjadi lebih coklat. Ia kemudian memasukkan sari tanaman beladona dan mengaduknya lima kali.

"Seharusnya ramuanmu sudah berwarna coklat sekarang, Potter! Bukan malah kuning seperti itu! Kau pasti memberikan lendir siputnya terlalu banyak. Payah!" bentak Profesor Snape tiba-tiba di depan meja Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley.

Valerie hanya sedikit melirik ke arah meja itu. Takut Profesor Snape menangkap basah ia sedang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ramuan miliknya. Ia sendiri sebenarnya cukup menikmati kelas ini, pelajarannya cukup menarik, mencampur berbagai bahan menjadi ramuan yang dapat digunakan untuk berbagai penyakit. Yah, terlepas apakah Profesor Snape sering mengomeli teman-temannya atau tidak. Untunglah sampai saat ini Valerie belum pernah dimarahinya.

Valerie baru saja selesai menghancurkan batu bezoar dalam mortar. Ia melirik kembali ke dalam kualinya. Ramuannya sudah menggelegak berwarna agak hijau, seperti yang ditulis di buku. Valerie ingin segera memasukkan bubuk bezoar itu ke dalam ramuan, tetapi ia sedikit ragu, apakah sekarang atau ia harus menunggu ramuan itu menjadi lebih hijau. Di buku tidak begitu dijelaskan sampai sehijau apa warna ramuannya untuk kemudian ditambahkan bubuk bezoar.

Valerie kemudian nekat menambahkan bubuk bezoar ke dalam ramuannya dan mengaduknya dua kali kemudian menutup ramuan itu. Ia kembali bergelut dengan bahan lainnya.

"Valerie, a-apa aku bisa menaruh akar-akar i-ini ke d-dalam kuali?" tanya Neville gugup. Kelihatannya ia masih ketakutan pada Profesor Snape.

Valerie menengokkan kepalanya menghadap Neville. "Oh, iya. Masukkan saja, Neville. Tapi hati-hati ya."

"Ya," ucap Neville.

Valerie kembali berkutat memotong bahan lainnya, ia melirik sepintas pada akar mahogani yang dimasukkan Neville. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan akar itu. Valerie buru-buru membaca kembali buku panduannya.

Valerie kemudian melihat ke arah Neville. "Neville, harusnya kau kupas dul—lu," ucap Valerie terbata saat Neville memasukkan potongan akar ginseng terakhirnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Harusnya kau kupas dulu ginsengnya, dan jangan masukkan ujung akarnya,"

"Yaah, trus gimana dong?" tanya Neville panik.

"Ya sudah lah, semoga ramuannya tak apa-apa. Aku akan mengaduknya dulu," ucap Valerie.

Wajah Neville masih panik. Valerie kemudian mengaduk ramuannya sekali dan menutupnya. Ia kembali memotong bahan lainnya dan Neville membantunya memotong.

Baru sekitar dua puluh detik kemudian ramuan dalam kualinya tiba-tiba menggelegak gelisah. Valerie buru-buru mengecilkan api pemanasnya, tetapi itu tidak berpengaruh pada ramuannya. Ramuannya semakin menggelegak dan mulai mengeluarkan busa, mendorong tutup kualinya ke atas. Valerie dan Neville kini panik melihat ramuan mereka, Neville mematikan api pemanasnya. Lalu—

**_Brusss..._**

"Aaaa—," Valerie berteriak dan mundur.

Ramuan mereka merembes keluar dari beberapa lubang di bagian bawah kuali. Cairan itu mengotori meja kerja mereka. Neville sudah melangkah mundur melihat cairan itu. Valerie benar-benar panik sekarang, wajahnya pucat, nafasnya mulai tersengal.

_Aduh, gimana nih?_, pikir Valerie. Ia tak tahu mantra untuk membereskannya.

Semua anak di kelas kini sedang menatap ke arah meja mereka. Kelas mendadak terasa sunyi, hanya desisan cairan ramuan itu saja yang terdengar.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Profesor Snape saat mendengar sebuah teriakan dari ujung kelasnya dan melihat semua anak muridnya sedang memperhatikan satu sudut, yang ia duga sebagai sumber suara desisan dan teriakan tadi.

Profesor Snape buru-buru menghampiri meja di ujung itu. Mereka melihat wajah Profesor Snape menjadi galak. Profesor Snape melirik marah pada Valerie dan Neville, lalu kemudian ia melambaikan tongkatnya dalam satu ayunan, membersihkan semua cairan dan bahan-bahan ramuan mereka dengan sekejap. Meja kerja Valerie dan Neville kini sudah bersih dari cairan tersebut, juga dari bahan-bahan lainnya. Terlihat kuali yang mereka gunakan tadi sekarang sudah bolong karena rembesan cairan.

Profesor Snape kembali memandang mereka. Sorot matanya semakin tajam karena marah. Valerie kini mulai takut dengan tatapan profesor di depannya ini. Sedangkan Neville sudah gemetaran di belakangnya.

"Miss Amber dan Mr. Longbottom. Kalian pasti tadi menaruh bubuk bezoar sebelum cairannya berwarna hijau pekat. Dan sepertinya aku melihat ada sisa ujung akar ginseng dalam ramuan kalian yang seharusnya tak ada di sana. Dasar sok tahu! Kalian pasti tidak memperhatikanku menerangkan di depan kelas sebelum praktik." ucap Profesor Snape, dingin. Seisi kelas diam terpaku. "Detensi Sabtu malam jam 8 di kantorku. Dan potong lima belas poin dari Gryffindor."

Hati Valerie mencelos serasa jatuh ke bawah kakinya saat mendengar hukuman yang diberikan Profesor Snape padanya. Lima belas poin dari Gryffindor, astaga itu sangat banyak. Valerie merasa sesuatu yang besar mengganjal di tenggorokannya saat mendengarnya.

"Kalian berdua silahkan meninggalkan kelasku sekarang, dan tak ada nilai karena ulah kalian ini," ucap Profesor Snape sebelum meninggalkan meja mereka dan kembali ke balik mejanya di ujung ruangan. "Ini peringatan untuk yang lainnya, kalau tak mau hal seperti ini terjadi pada kalian. Kembali bekerja!"

Detensi. Menghilangkan lima belas poin. Tak ada nilai. Ya ampun, Valerie benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

Dengan gugup dan menahan tangis, ia mengumpulkan barang-barang kepunyaanya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Valerie tahu semua orang memeperhatikannya keluar kelas itu. Ia tak peduli. Kini ia ingin pergi jauh-jauh meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Ada suara terisak yang lolos dari mulutnya saat ia berjalan menaiki tangga.

Hari ini begitu buruk. Detensi, tak mendapatkan nilai, dan pengurangan poin asrama karena dirinya. Belum ada tiga minggu di sini, ia sudah menghilangkan poin asrama sebanyak itu. Dan mungkin ia adalah murid tahun pertama yang tercepat mendapatkan detensi. Hebat! Betapa menjengkelkannya hari ini.

Belum lagi tentang mimpi buruk yang ia belakangan ia alami lagi. Makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan itu kini semakin jelas dilihat Valerie. Mereka bertaring dengan gigi-gigi tajam dan tubuh mereka berbulu. Mereka mungkin benar-benar monster. Valerie kembali terjaga karena mimpi itu. Setelahnya ia mencoba tidur kembali, karena hari masih sangat larut, tak mungkin ia berani di ruang rekreasi seorang diri. Tetapi mimpi itu membuatnya tidak memiliki tidur yang nyenyak. Beberapa kali ia terbangun hanya karena suara gemeresak di sekitarnya.

"Valerie." Neville memanggilnya dari bawah. Valerie hampir saja lupa bahwa bukan hanya dia yang mengalami ini semua.

"M-maafkan aku," ucap Neville terbata, ia terlihat menahan isak tangisnya. Valerie tahu tak hanya dirinya yang ingin menangis sekarang. Mereka berhenti menaiki tangga.

Valerie tak tahu harus merasa bagaimana. Ia sendiri menyalahkan kecerobohannya yang tidak memperhatikan penjelasan Profesor Snape di kelas. Dan ia tahu Neville tidak sepenuhnya salah, dari awal ia sendiri yang menuangkan bubuk bezoar ke dalam kualinya. Belum lagi ketakutan Neville terhadap Profesor Snape. Ia ingin menyalahkan Neville sebenarnya, tetapi ia tak tahu apakah akar ginseng itu memang salah satu penyebab yang membuat ramuan mereka hancur.

Valerie menghapus air matanya dengan lengan jubahnya. "Sudah lah Neville, tidak apa-apa."

Neville mulai menangis. "T-tapi karena aku me-memasukkan ujung akar ginseng itu ramuannya ha-hancur."

_Oh tidak, _please_ jangan menambah runyam masalah ini, Neville_, batin Valerie.

"Bukan. Aku juga salah. Aku tidak konsentrasi. Aku yang lebih dulu ceroboh memasukkan bubuk bezoar sebeum waktunya, Neville. _Please_, berhentilah. Aku juga kesal dengan kejadian ini," ucap Valerie agak tidak sabar. Tetapi Neville belum juga meredakan isaknya. Satu butir air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya. "Ayolah, kita kan sama-sama kena hukuman dari Profesor Snape. Aku tahu ini menjengkelkan, tapi toh ini sudah terjadi. Kita akan tetap menjalani detensi besok. Tak ada yang berubah. Kau tahu sendiri Profesor Snape memang begitu kepada anak Gryffindor, kan."

"Tapi poinnya?" tanya Neville.

Valerie menghentikan isaknya dan berpikir sebentar untuk menemukan caranya mengembalikan lima belas poin yang mereka hilangkan. "Kita akan menggantinya di pelajaran lain. Dan kau bisa membantuku di pelajaran Herbologi, Neville. Aku akan berusaha di pelajaran Profesor McGonagall atau Profesor Flitwick. Mungkin Sejarah Sihir juga perlu."

Valerie mendengar isak tangis Neville berkurang kini. Ia merasa lebih lega.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha keras membantu di Herbologi," ucap Neville. Ia merasa senang dapat membantu orang lain dengan apa yang ia mampu. Neville menyunggingkan senyum.

Valerie juga tersenyum mendengar perkataan Neville. Ini aneh sebetulnya, ia tak pernah akrab dengan Neville, walaupun ia mengenal Neville jauh sebelum mereka sekolah di Hogwarts. Tetapi ia bersyukur Neville mau membantunya kali ini.

"Terimakasih, Neville," ucap Valerie. Isakan mereka kini mereda. Valerie dan Neville cukup terhibur dengan ide mengembalikan poin asrama ini.

"Untunglah kau tidak terkena cairan itu, Valerie. Sangat tidak enak. Aku merasakannya waktu itu," ucap Neville, menghibur Valerie.

Valerie mengingat apa yang teradi pada Neville dua minggu yang lalu saat ramuannya tumpah. Bisul-bisul kecil bermunculan di tangannya sehingga ia harus dilarikan ke _Hospital Wings_. Ya, Valerie harus bersyukur, untunglah dirinya tidak terkena cairan itu tadi. Mereka melanjutkan langkah menaiki tangga dari ruang bawah tanah dan berjalan menuju menara Gryffindor.

Sepanjang jalan, Neville bercerita tentang pengalaman buruknya dengan Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, dan Harry Potter yang tak sengaja melihat seekok anjing raksasa di koridor terlarang di lantai tiga yang mereka alami minggu sebelumnya. Ia mengatakan itu adalah monster paling seram yang pernah ia temui. Dan ia tak ingin mendeati koridor itu lagi.

Setelah selesai bersih-bersih dan berganti baju di asrama, Valerie melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga dan menuju Aula Besar untuk makan malam, mencoba untuk menghilangkan suasana hatinya yang sedang jelek sore ini. Ia melihat si kembar sedang bermain catur sihir. Ia lalu mendekati keduanya dan duduk di sebelah Fred. George baru saja menjalankan menterinya. Valerie melihat Fred menyeringai saat menjalankan kudanya.

"Skak matt!" ucap Fred.

"Oh, tidak!" ucap George berpura-pura kecewa.

"Udah selesai?" tanya Valerie kepada keduanya. "Yah, aku telat dong."

"Lain kali aja, Val. Makanan sudah akan disiapkan. Nanti papan caturnya menghancurkan makanan," ucap Fred sambil membereskan papan catur.

"Betul. Lain kali aja. Saat itu kau pasti akan melihatku menang melawan Gred," ucap George tersenyum lebar.

"Huu, jangan harap, Forge," balas Fred.

"Kita lihat nanti, Gred."

"Aku terima tantanganmu."

Mereka berdua melakukannya dengan berjabat tangan resmi. Ini malah membuat Valerie tertawa.

"Oh iya, besok malam kami berencana keliling Hogwarts lagi, Valerie. Biasa, menjelajahi kastil luas ini. Rencananya lantai tujuh akan kami _gerayangi_. Kau mau ikut?" ajak George.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku harus menjalankan detensiku," ucap Valerie.

"Whoa, detensi? Kau kena detensi dari siapa?" tanya Fred.

"Dari Profesor Snape tadi," jawab Valerie lesu.

Ia mulai bercerita apa yang tadi terjadi padanya dan Neville di Kelas Ramuan tadi sore.

Meja Gryffindor kini mulai dipadati oleh anak-anak lainya. Beberapa anak kelas satu terlihat kesal dan lelah setelah menjalani Kelas Ramuan. Mereka duduk menunggu hidangan makan malam yang akan muncul sebentar lagi. Berharap makan malam kali ini akan membuang semua perasaan kesal mereka.

"Kau tahu, Valerie. Kau hebat! Kau memecahkan rekor baru di Hogwarts. Seharusnya kau bangga tuh," ucap Fred setelah Valerie selesai bercerita.

"Oh ya, rekor apa itu?" tanya Valerie.

"Kau memecahkan rekor sebagai siswi Hogwarts tahun pertama yang tercepat mendapatkan detensi. Sebelumnya rekor tercepat adalah pada minggu ke delapan sekolah," jawab Fred.

"Yah, itu sih jelas tidak membanggakan, tapi memalukan," balas Valerie menundukkan kepalanya, ia malu menjadi siswi pertama yang mendapatkan detensi pada tiga minggu pertamanya sekolah di Hogwarts. Tetapi kelihatannya si kembar malah berpikiran lain.

"Siapa bilang? Kau harusnya bangga dong. Kami aja bangga pernah memecahkan rekor sebagai siswa Hogwarts tahun pertama yang mendapatkan detensi. Kami mendapatkannya di minggu kedua kami, lebih cepat darimu," jelas George. Fred mengangguk bangga di depannya.

"Lebih tepatnya hari ke dua sekolah di minggu kedua. Keren kan?" tambah Fred.

"Itu sih kalian berdua." Valerie tak dapat menahan cengirannya melihat tingkah mereka berdua. "Trus, siapa yang memberikan detensi kepada kalian waktu itu?"

"Minerva McGonagall." Ekspresi wajah George seakan terjepit sesuatu saat mendengar Fred megatakan nama itu.

"Ehm, ada apa memanggil namaku, Mr. Weasley?" Sosok Profesor McGonagall telah berdiri di belakang Fred tanpa disadarinya. Mata Fred terbelalak, wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia kini tahu mengapa George berekspresi seperti itu.

"Ti-tidak, Profesor. Kami hanya—, hanya—" ucap Fred gugup, tidak menemukan ide untuk mengelak. Matanya memandang ke kanan dan kiri terlihat kebingungan.

"Sudah lah, aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan kalian. Dan untuk Miss Valerie Amber, ada pesan untukmu dari Profesor Dumbledore," ucap Profesor McGonagall tersenyum sambil menyerahkan secarik perkamen kepada Valerie.

"Terimakasih, Profesor," ucap Valerie setelah menerima perkamen itu.

"Sama-sama, Valerie." Profesor McGonagall kemudian meninggalkan meja Gryffindor.

Setelah Profesor McGonagall semakin jauh, Valerie membuka perkamen itu dan membaca tulisannya.

_' Valerie,  
Datanglah ke kantorku besok pada pukul enam sore.  
Papamu mengirimkan sesuatu untuk kuserahkan padamu.  
Oh iya, aku menyukai permen lemon yang kemarin kau berikan padaku, aku berharap kau masih menyimpannya._

_Albus Dumbledore. '_

Valerie melipat perkamen itu dan memasukkannya ke kantong jubahnya. Makan malam baru saja bermunculan. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah meja guru. Profesor Dumbledore sedang mengobrol dengan Profesor McGonagall. Sepertinya ia tahu kalau Valerie memperhatikannya. Profesor Dumbledore kemudian menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan Profesor McGonagall dan melihat ke arah Valerie. Ia tersenyum. Valerie membalas senyumnya kaku kemudian mengalihkan matanya.

"Apa yang Profesor Dumbledore inginkan darimu, Valerie?" tanya Fred penasaran.

"Dia ingin aku menemuinya besok," jawab Valerie.

"Dia tidak akan membahas tentang detensimu, kan?" tanya Neville dengan tiba-tiba. Valerie tak menyadari ia sudah berada di meja Gryffindor.

"Aku tak tahu. Dia hanya bilang ingin menemuiku. Aku berharap semoga saja ini tidak tentang detensiku."

"Semoga saja, Valerie. Kalau kau saja dipanggil, berarti selanjutnya aku," ucap Neville panik.

Valerie sendiri masih bingung dengan surat dari Profesor Dumbledore. Ia takut Kepala Sekolah akan menegurnya karena menjadi murid nakal di sini. Bayangkan, tak pernah ada dalam sejarah Hogwarts seoran murid perempuan mendapatkan detensinya di minggu ketiga ia bersekolah. Ini sudah keterlaluan memang. Ia tahu ia salah. Ia kini pasrah dengan semua yang akan ia alami. Kalau pun ia harus pulang, ia akan rela, walaupun ia mulai menikmati kehidupan sekolahnya sekarang.

**—****_ [ Selanjutnya, Chapter 3 ] _****—**


	3. Menjalani Detensi

_**Disclaimer and Credits :**_ _JK Rowling has it all but the Original Characters and the modified idea. They're mine._  
_Fanfic ini TIDAK dibuat untuk tujuan komersil._

* * *

_**CANON MODIFIED!**_ _Bagi yang tidak menyukainya, diperkenankan menutup halaman cerita ini.  
Sudah diperingatkan ya._

_**Catatan author**__:  
Mungkin akan terdapat kalimat/situasi/adegan/percakapan/kutipan yang terasa familiar di sini. Karena saya memang mengambilnya dari buku, juga film HPPS.  
Hati-hati untuk sesuatu yang garing dan juga tidak renyah yang mungkin ditemukan.  
Selamat membaca.  
dan, __**Don't Like, Don't Read, **__okay. _

* * *

( Detensi bersama Profesor Snape ternyata tidak jauh lebih buruk jika dibandingkan rasanya dijewer Filch sepanjang lorong sekolah dengan sebuah tuduhan tanpa bukti. Tapi Valerie Amber tetap saja membenci kedua hal itu. Untunglah kemudian ia menemukan perpustakaan sebagai tempat favoritnya untuk '_menghilang_' sejenak. )

_**M**_**enjalani Detensi**

"Kemana aja sih si George? Lama banget," ucap Fred kepada Valerie. Mereka sedang berada di ruang asrama Gryffindor sekarang, menunggu kedatangan George yang sedang mengambil beberapa makanan dari dapur.

"Iya, tumben dia lama," sahut Valerie.

Mereka kembali menggeluti permainan catur sihir. Posisi Fred kini terlihat lebih unggul ketimbang Valerie. Tetapi tidak semudah itu Valerie menyerah. Ia pernah mengalahkan Fred dalam beberapa kesempatan, walau memang Fred biasanya lebih unggul darinya.

Terlihat beberapa buku dan perkamen tergeletak di samping papan catur mereka. Ya, mereka memang baru saja selesai mengerjakan PR bersama. Di sisi seberang papan, tergeletak ketiga tas mereka yang isinya sudah masuk kembali ke dalam setelah sebelumnya berhamburan kemana-mana.

Sore hari ini cukup muram. Hujan yang sedari tadi siang turun terus mengguyur kastil Hogwarts. Suhu udara semakin menurun seiring dengan rasa dingin yang dibawa oleh angin dan air hujan. Beberapa anak asrama Gryffindor lainnya terlihat sedang sibuk mengerjakan PR mereka. Karena setiap minggu selalu saja ada PR yang menumpuk yang diminta oleh para profesor-profesor itu.

Untunglah hujan turun, Valerie bisa mengerjakan PR-nya dengan lebih tenang. Fred dan George kemudian datang bergabung saat ia sedang mengerjakan esai dari Profesor McGonagall. Mereka juga ingin mengerjakan PR mereka yang ternyata lebih banyak ketimbang kepunyaannya. Barulah setelah semua PR mereka bertiga selesai, Fred dan George mengajak Valerie bermain catur sihir, dengan syarat siapa yang kalah dua kali dalam tiga babak permainan mereka, dia yang harus mengambil makanan dari dapur, karena mereka memang lapar setelah mengerjakan PR.

Valerie memenangkan satu permainan dan kalah di permainan berikutnya, sedangakan Fred selalu menang dalam dua permainannya melawan Valerie dan George. Sialnya, George lah yang mendapatkan kekalahan dua kali saat menghadapi Fred dan Valerie. Karena itu sekarang George sedang mengambil beberapa makanan dari dapur untuk mereka makan bersama, sedangkan Fred kembali mengajak Valerie main catur.

Pintu lukisan Nyonya Gemuk terdengar baru saja tertutup, seorang anak laki-laki terlihat terengah-engah membawa setumpuk makanan dalam pelukan bajunya, ia berjalan menuju Valerie dan Fred. Beberapa anak-anak yang sedang mengerjakan PR mereka melihat kedatangan George dengan wajah heran.

"Hei, aku dapat kuenya," ucap George sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk di sebelah Valerie, ia masih terengah-engah mengatur napasnya. "Fiuh, sial. Hampir aja tadi ketahuan Filch."

"Kok lama banget sih?" tanya Fred sambil merapikan papan caturnya, memberikan ruang untuk kue mereka. "Di mana kau ketemu Filch?"

"Di tangga bawah tadi. Dia curiga aku mau berbuat jahil dengan setumpuk kue ini. Aku lari aja."

"Ya sudahlah, yang penting kan kuenya dapat. Bawa ke sini George, aku udah lapar," ucap Valerie.

"Nih." George bagun dari duduknya dan menumpahkan pelukan kuenya ke atas papan catur yang kini telah dilapisi kain oleh Valerie. Ia masih mencoba mengatur napasnya setelah berlari.

"Wah, kelihatannya enak," ucap Fred melihat beberapa kue yang tersaji di depan matanya. Begitu banyak kue yang didapatkan George dari dapur. Beberapa malah ada yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Hmmh, enak banget nih kayaknya," ucap Valerie, merasakan aroma yang dikuarkan kue-kue itu.

"Emang enak kok, aku udah mencobanya tadi di dapur. Karena itu aku lama," ucap George nyengir.

"Hmm, pantesan," balas Fred dengan gigi terkatup rapat.

Mereka memakan beberapa kue yang dibawa oleh George dari dapur. Valerie mengambil sebuah _cupcake_ pisang yang masih mengepulkan asap. Sedangkan Fred mengambil kue jahe dan sebuah kue kering dengan _chocochips_. George mengambil sepotong kue bolu di hadapannya. Mereka kini memakan masing-masing kuenya dengan lahap. Mengerjakan PR seharian ternyata cukup menguras tenaga mereka.

"Fred, nanti kita mulai jam berapa?" tanya George masih sambil mengambil beberapa potong kue lagi.

"Jam tujuh aja. Kita makan malam dulu," jawab Fred. Ia tahu maksud saudara kembarnya ini adalah tentang rencana mereka menjelajahi Hogwarts lagi. Kali ini lantai 7 adalah sasaran mereka.

"Oke. Berarti kita masih punya waktu sekitar satu jam lagi," ucap George.

"Emang sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Valerie.

"Jam lima lewat lima puluh," jawab Fred sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Astaga! Aku kan harus ke kantor Kepala Sekolah," ucap Valerie terkejut, ingat akan janjinya bertemu Profesor Dumbledore. Ia buru-buru memakan kuenya dan membereskan perkamen, pena bulu, tinta, serta buku-bukunya masuk ke dalam tasnya kembali.

"Kau tidak makan malam, Valerie?" tanya George.

"Mungkin nanti aku menyusul ke Aula Besar. Aku pergi ya."

"Oke," ucap Fred dan George.

"Aku titip tasku," ucap Valerie dan langsung berlari memanjat lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, keluar dari asrama Gryffindor.

Valerie mempercepat langkahnya menuju menara tempat kantor Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts berada. Ia sendiri sebenarnya masih bingung mengapa Kepala Sekolah ingin menemuinya. Ia takut kalau pemanggilannya kali ini terkait masalah detensi yang diterimanya kemarin dari Profesor Snape. Bayangan Profesor Dumbledore akan memarahinya karena menjadi anak nakal, telah memenuhi pikirannya. Apalagi ini adalah rekor terbaru bagi siswi kelas satu yang tercepat mendapatkan detensi. Malu, takut, dan cemas, itu yang sekarang berkecamuk di hati Valerie.

Hujan kini sudah reda, aroma tanah dan bebatuan yang basah setelah hujan, menguar memasuki wilayah kastil. Valerie mencium aroma itu, aroma yang menyejukkan. Aroma itu sedikit membuat perasaannya rileks. Matahari sore masih ada di atas horizon di ufuk barat. Semburat warna jingga merona di langit setelah hujan. Ada sebuah pelangi yang terbentuk di atas kastil, Valerie melihatnya saat ia semakin cepat berlari menuju ujung lorong tempat pintu masuk ke ruang Kepala Sekolah berada.

Sebuah patung _gargoyle_ yang sedang duduk termenung terlihat menghalanginya masuk. Valerie tahu ia harus mengucapkan kata sandinya kepada patung itu. Ia mengingat-ingat kembali isi surat Kepala Sekolah yang diberikan Profesor McGonagall kepadanya kemarin.

"Permen Lemon!" ucap Valerie sambil mengatur napasnya di depan patung itu. Patung itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang jelek tak beraturan, kemudian bergeser ke samping, memberikan Valerie jalan.

Sebuah pintu batu terbuka membelah di depannya. Valerie kemudian menaiki sebuh tangga spiral yang berada di baliknya. Tangga itu terus berputar pelan ke atas. Valerie mengambil arloji miliknya, mengecek jam berapa sekarang. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 05.58, dua menit lagi sebelum jam 6. Setidaknya Valerie tidak terlambat datang. Ia memasukkan arloji itu ke dalam sakunya lagi.

Valerie sampai di sebuah lorong pendek dengan sebuah pintu kayu di ujungnya. Valerie melompat dari tangga spiral itu dan berjalan menuju pintu tersebut. Ia mengetuknya tujuh kali.

Sebuah suara terdengar dari balik pintu. "Masuklah."

Valerie memegang kenop dan membuka pintu tersebut. Terlihat sebuah ruangan besar yang berbentuk bundar dengan segala macam benda-benda aneh di sekeliling ruangan. Ia tahu ia berada di salah satu menara tertinggi di Hogwarts. Karena dari jendela di atas ia bisa melihat cahaya semburat merona matahari yang semakin jelas memasuki ruangan. Ia kemudian menutup pintu dan berdiri memperhatikan sekitar. Lukisan-lukisan para Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts terdahulu semuanya terpajang rapi di dinding.

Di bawah lukisan, terdapat sebuah lemari besar dan panjang penuh buku, dan di depan lemari tersebut terdapat sebuah meja besar dengan berbagai macam perkamen bertumpuk di depannya. Valerie melihat seorang tua dengan jenggot panjang keperakan dan memakai kacamata bulan separo sedang duduk di balik meja, memegang sebuah pena bulu, sepertinya sedang sibuk bekerja.

Profesor Dumbledore yang mengetahui kedatangan tamunya segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan perkamen-perkamen tersebut.

"Ah, Valerie. Selamat datang," ucap Profesor Dumbledore sambil menaruh pena bulunya dan menggulung perkamen terakhirnya. Ia kemudian berdiri mengitari meja dan menghampiri Valerie, tersenyum. "Kita bisa duduk di sofa itu kalau kau mau."

Valerie melirik heran kepada satu set sofa empuk yang begitu kontras dengan ruangan itu. Sofa-sofa berwarna cerah dengan bentuk telapak tangan manusia yang setengah terkatup, lengkap dengan sebuah meja bundar yang berada di tengahnya. Valerie yakin terakhir kalinya ia ke sini, sofa-sofa itu belum ada.

"Kakek membeli sofa baru?" tanya Valerie heran. Rasa khawatirnya kini menghilang melihat sikap ramah kakeknya.

"Ah, itu. Tidak, aku hanya menyihirnya. Kau menyukainya?"

"Mmh, terlihat aneh," ucap Valerie polos. "Darimana kakek mendapatkannya?"

"Aku melihatnya di toko muggle di dekat rumahmu. Sofa itu dipajang di balik kaca saat aku berjalan melewatinya. Warnanya bagus dan bentuknya sangat unik," jelas Profesor Dumbledore tersenyum bangga. Valerie selalu tak habis pikir dengan kakeknya ini. "Nah, ayo duduk."

Valerie mengikuti kakeknya duduk di salah satu sofa tersebut. Sofa itu begitu empuk dan sangat nyaman. Valerie yakin kakeknya telah menyulap sofa ini menjadi lebih empuk lagi ketimbang sofa sungguhan yang dipajang di toko yang dilihat kakeknya itu. Ia melihat pria tua itu duduk di depannya.

"Kau pasti belum makan malam. Aku akan meminta seorang peri rumah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita," ucap Profesor Dumbledore.

"Kakek tidak makan malam di Aula?"

Profesor Dumbledre tersenyum menatap Valerie. "Tidak untuk malam ini, Valerie. Aku ingin mengobrol dengan cucuku."

Jantung Valerie berdegub lebih kencang. Ia tersenyum kaku. _Ini dia! Pasti tentang detensi. Matilah aku_, pikir Valerie.

Profesor Dumbledore kemudian menjentikkan jarinya dan seorang peri rumah muncul di sampingnya.

"Ya, _sir_?" tanya seorang peri rumah yang muncul di sebelah sofa kakeknya. Peri rumah itu terlihat agak takut.

"Tolong bawakan dua makan malam untuk kami, Picsy. Kami akan makan di sini," ucap Profesor Dumbledore ramah.

"Baik, _sir_."

Lalu peri rumah itu kembali menghilang.

"Nah, Valerie. Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Profesor Dumbledore.

Valerie menarik napas guggup dan berpikir sejenak, ia takut kalau-kalau kakeknya akan membahas detensinya. Ia tak ingin dimarahi atau bahkan dikeluarkan dari sekolah untuk saat ini, karena ia mulai menikmati kembali waktunya berada di kastil ini.

Sebuah suara '_Tar' _mengagetkan mereka. Picsy telah kembali dengan sebuah nampan besar berisi makan malam untuk Valerie dan Profesor Dumbledore. Ia menaruh nampan tersebut di meja.

"Terimakasih," ucap Profesor Dumbledore padanya. Dan Picsy kembali menghilang.

"Waktunya makan malam," ucap Profesor Dumbledore pada Valerie. Ia mengambil kentang tumbuk dan sepotong ayam ke dalam piringnya.

Valerie masih terdiam di tempat duduknya. Ia merasa perutnya keroncongan, tetapi ia tak ingin makan malam sekarang. Ia takut kakeknya akan memarahinya.

Profesor Dumbledore menyuap sendok ke mulutnya. Ia melihat Valerie yang hanya terdiam melihat piringnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan, Valerie? Kau sakit? Atau kau tidak menyukai makanannya?"

Valerie menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Profesor Dumbledore. Ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada kakeknya. "Apa kakek memanggilku ke sini karena kakek ingin memarahiku tentang detensi yang aku dapat?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena—, karena—aku takut kakek akan mengeluarkanku dari sekolah."

Ujung-ujung kumis Profesor Dumbledore bergerak ke atas, ia tersenyum melihat tingkah cucunya. "Jadi itu yang kau takutkan? Khawatir aku akan memarahimu dan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah karena kau mendapat detensi dari Profesor Snape?"

Valerie mengangguk.

"Tentu saja tidak, Valerie. Kakekmu ini tidak akan memarahimu hanya karena kau terkena detensi. Apalagi sampai mengeluarkanmu. Sangat wajar jika seorang murid terkena detensi."

"Jadi kakek tidak akan memarahiku atau mengeluarkanku?"

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya?"

"Karena aku nakal. Aku baru masuk sekitar tiga minggu, tapi aku sudah mendapatkan detensi," ucap Valerie sambil menatap lantai, ia takut. "Fred dan George bilang aku adalah siswi tahun pertama yang paling cepat mendapatkan detensi."

"Apa mereka bilang kalau aku memarahi Fred dan George Weasley dan mengeluarkan mereka saat mereka mendapatkan detensi di minggu kedua mereka sekolah?" tanya Profesr Dumbledore dengan ramah.

Valerie menggeleng.

"_Well_, kalau begitu aku pun tidak akan melakukannya," ucap Profesor Dumbledore tersenyum. Ia kembali mengambil lauk lainnya. Sebuah daging asap. Valerie tersenyum lega mendengar perkataan kakeknya. "Makanlah, Valerie. Kau pasti lapar. Kita bisa mengobrol selagi makan."

"Terimakasih, kek," ucap Valerie sambil menatap kakeknya. Profesor Dumbeldore tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah cucunya.

Valerie mulai mengisi piringnya dengan makanan yang tersaji di depannya. Ia tahu ia sangat lapar, mengerjakan beberapa esai memang cukup menguras tenaga, apalagi tadi siang ia tidak begitu banyak makan. Kue-kue yang dibawa George rasanya kini sudah tak berefek apapun padanya. Valerie mulai menyuap makanannya ke dalam mulut.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekolahmu? Apa kau menyukainya?" Profesor Dumbledore mengulang pertanyaannya.

Valerie mengangguk bersemangat. "Pelajaran di sini menyenangkan. Kecuali Astronomi dan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Aku tidak begitu menyukainya, kek."

"Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, bukannya pelajaran itu menyenangkan? Aku menyukainya saat aku sekolah dulu."

Valerie mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menyuap makanannya. "Entahlah, berada di dekat Profesor Quirell membuat kepalaku sakit dan pusing."

Profesor Dumbledore memperhatikan jawaban yang diberikan Valerie padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kelas Ramuan, apa kau menyukainya?"

"Ya, aku menyukainya. Menurutku menyenangkan mencampur berbagai bahan ke dalam kuali dan memasaknya," ucap Valerie enteng. "Astaga aku lupa memesan kualiku lagi!"

"Omong-omong soal kuali, aku teringat kiriman dari papamu. Aku rasa ada kuali cadangan milikmu di dalamnya," ucap Profesor Dumbledore. Ia bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, mengambil sebuah kotak cukup besar dan kembali duduk di sofa empuknya. Ia menyerahkan kotak itu pada cucunya.

Valerie membuka kotak itu dan menemukan beberapa barang di dalamnya. Benar kata kakeknya, papanya telah mengirimkan satu kuali cadangan untuknya.

"Kakek benar, papa mengirimkanku kuali cadangan. Tapi, berarti papa tahu aku terkena detensi dong," ucap Valerie cemberut.

"Aku yang memang memberitahunya kemarin. Tidak perlu khawatir, Valerie. Dia tidak akan memarahimu, dia sudah mengatakannya padaku."

Valerie kembali tersenyum. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya membuka kotak pemberian papanya. Ia menemukan sebungkus besar permen lemon di dalam kotak itu dan ia mengeluarkannya.

"Kek, papa mengirimkan permen lemon ini kepadaku. Aku tidak begitu menyukainya. Apa kakek mau?"

"Kau tidak menyukai permen yang enak itu?"

"Tidak. Rasanya asam. Ini untuk kakek saja."

Profesor Dumbledore tersenyum, matanya berseri. "Terimakasih, Valerie."

Valerie menunjukkan senyum untuk menjawabnya.

Mereka kembali memakan makan malm mereka dan terus mengobrol tentang pengalaman sekolah Valerie selama tiga minggunya berada di Hogwarts. Vally cukup bersemangat menceritakan pelajaran-pelajaran apa saja yang telah ia dapatkan. Juga bagaimana sampai Vally bisa mendapatkan detensinya dari Profesor Snape kemarin. Profesor Dumbledore cukup tertarik dengan semua cerita Valerie. Ia terlihat senang mendengar kesan Valerie pada sekolahnya tahun ini.

"Kek, apa kakek bertemu Hagrid akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Valerie.

"Ya, aku bertemu dengannya di Aula Besar. Ada apa, Valerie?"

"Aku ingin menemuinya. Kakek tau dia sekarang di mana?"

"Hmm, kurasa ia sedang berada di pondoknya sekarang."

_Pondok Hagrid, astaga!_, Valerie terdiam.

Sudah pasti Hagrid ada di pondoknya sekarang. Ia seharusnya tak perlu bertanya kepada kakeknya tentang hal ini.

"Kau bisa berkunjung ke sana sekarang, Val," ucap Profesor Dumbledore. Ia menyadari perubahan sikap cucunya, kemudian buru-buru menambahkan, "jika kau mau."

"Tidak, aku rasa aku akan menemuinya lain kali," ucap Valerie. Nada suaranya menjadi lebih rendah, hampir seperti bisikan.

"Val, kau bisa mulai mencoba untuk bermain ke sana."

Wajah Valerie memucat mendengar ide itu.

Tidak, ini ide yang buruk. Valerie tak mau berkunjung ke sana.

Valerie menatap lantai di bawah kakinya. Matanya menerawang tak fokus. Pikirannya berkelana ke sebuah memori tentang tempat itu. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak ingin kembali ke pondok itu, bagaimanapun caranya.

Valerie bernapas lebih cepat, degub jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Memori itu sangat mengerikan baginya. Ia tak ingin mengingatnya sedikitpun.

Valerie menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kek. Aku tidak mau."

Profesor Dumbledore sejenak terdiam menatap mata biru cucunya. Ia tahu kekhawatiran yang dirasakan Valerie tentang pondok itu. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui apa reaksi cucunya tetang hal ini lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memintanya datang ke sini sekarang. Aku juga punya beberapa urusan dengannya. Lebih baik habiskan makan malammu."

Valerie menuruti perintah kakeknya dan mulai melanjutkan memakan santapan makan malamnya dengan sedikit kikuk. Ia melihat kakeknya berjalan menuju perapian. Piring makan kakeknya telah tandas. Valerie kemudian melihat api hijau yang berkobar besar di dalam perapian.

Profesor Dumbledore melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam api. "Pondok Hagrid!"

Valerie tak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan kakeknya di dalam api hijau itu selanjutnya. Tetapi ia tahu kalau kakeknya sedang berbicara pada Hagrid, si pemegang kunci sekolah.

Sesaat kemudian Profesor Dumbledore menarik kepalanya dari dalam kobaran api. Kobaran itu kini telah meredup dan kembali normal. Tak ada lagi api hijau. Profesor Dumbledore berjalan menuju sofa tempat tadi ia duduk.

"Hagrid akan datang dalam sepuluh menit. Kau bisa bertemu dengannya, Valerie," ucap Profesor Dumbledore tersenyum. Ia tak ingin menimbulkan ketakutan dari dalam diri cucunya.

Valerie baru saja selesai menghabiskan makan malamnya dan menyeruput jus labu dari pialanya. Ia membalas senyum kakeknya. "Terimakasih, kek."

"Nah, apakah kau sudah selesai makan?" tanya Profesor Dumbledore.

Valerie menganggukkan kepalanya. Profesor Dumbledore mengambil tongkatnya dan kemudian mengayunkannya. Seluruh piring kotor mereka kini lenyap dari atas meja. Dan sekeranjang kue kering menggantikan tempatnya.

"Kue?" tawar Profesor Dumbledore pada Valerie.

"Ya," ucap Valerie. Ia mengambil kembali sebuah _cupcake_ pisang yang masih mengepul.

"Kapan kau akan mulai menjalani detensimu, Valerie?"

"Malam ini jam delapan."

Mereka berdua kembali membicarakan tentang sekolah dan beberapa mata pelajaran yang ia ikuti.

Ada sebuah suara ketukan di balik pintu masuk ruang Kepala Sekolah. Profesor Dumbledore segera menyuruh orang yang mengetuk pintu itu untuk masuk. Seorang pria bertubuh besar dan sangat tinggi dengan jenggot dan rambut yang megar terlihat menunduk memasuki pintu besar itu. Sepertinya pintu itu masih terlalu rendah untuknya. Hagrid datang dengan sebuah senyum di balik kumis dan jenggotnya yang tebal. Sebuah senyum ramah yang juga terpancar dari matanya.

"Profesor Dumbledore, _sir_," ucap Hagrid. Profesor Dumbledore tersenyum dan mengangguk membalas sapaan Hagrid.

"Hai Valerie," sapa Hagrid sambil tersenyum.

"Halo Hagrid," ucap Valerie.

Profesor Dumbledore menyuruh Hagrid duduk di salah satu sofa. Hagrid duduk di kursi sofa panjang untuk tiga orang, tetapi tetap terlihat seperti sebuah kursi sofa tunggal saat ia mendudukinya. Mereka berdua kemudian berdiskusi tentang suatu hal yang tidak dimengerti Valerie. Valerie hanya diam saja melihat keduanya asik berdiskusi. Ia kembali mengambil salah satu kue kering yang terdapat di keranjang. Mencoba tak peduli.

"Mitos batu itu memang terkenal, _sir_. Saya tak pernah tahu ada batu s'macam itu di dunia ini," ucap Hagrid.

"Ya, sebuah gabungan antara kecerdasan dan sihir. Memang itu sangat mengagumkan, Hagrid," ucap Profesor Dumbledore. "Aku memanggilmu karena sebenarnya aku membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi."

Profesor Dumbledore kemudian bangkit dari sofanya dan berjalan kembali menuju meja kerjanya. "Tolong sampaikan perkamen ini pada Mr. Flamel."

Profesor Dumbledore kembali duduk di sofa dengan membawa sebuah gulungan perkamen yang cukup tebal. Ia menyerahkannya langsung ke Hagrid. Segera saja oleh Hagrid di masukkan ke dalam salah satu kantong mantelnya yang besar itu.

"Baik, _sir_. Saya akan sampaikan padanya."

"Tolong untuk sangat berhati-hati dengan itu, Hagrid."

"Tentu saja, _sir_," ucap Hagrid dengan hormat.

"_Sir_, apakah Fluffy repotkan anda?" tanya Hagrid.

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Sama sekali tidak, Hagrid. Mereka sangat baik menjaganya."

Valerie masih amat bingung dengan percakapan ini.

_Fluffy? Siapa itu? Dan, mereka? Siapa lagi sih mereka? Banyak banget, _tanya Valerie dalam hati.

"Baiklah, _sir_. Anda sudah tahu bagaimana t'nangkan Fluffy yang rewel," ucap Hagrid.

_Jadi, Fluffy itu seorang bayi?, _sebuah pertanyaan kembali memasuki benak Valerie.

_Namanya lucu_, itu menurut Valerie. Tetapi ia tahu ini adalah urusan kakeknya dan Hagrid, jadi untuk apa ia ikutan pusing memikirkan ini semua? Ia tak ingin mencampuri urusan orang dewasa.

"Ya, ya. Aku sudah mengetahuinya," ucap Profesr Dumbledore.

Hagrid merogoh salah satu kantong mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah arloji kuno dari dalamnya. Ia melirik jarum jam di dalam arloji itu. "Baiklah. Saya harus pamit pergi, Profesor Dumbledore. Sudah hampir jam d'lapan malam. _Well_, ada s'dikit urusan luar kastil."

"Kalau begitu aku juga pamit, kek. Detensiku sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Aku tidak ingin terlambat."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian tidak ingin membawa kuenya?" tawar Profesor Dumbledore.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku rasa aku sudah sangat kenyang, kek," ucap Valerie dengan sopan.

"Saya juga, _sir_. Terimakasih."

Profesor Dumbledore menawarkan diri untuk mengirim kotak dari Ben Amber langsung ke tempat tidur Valerie di Asrama Gryffindor. Valerie merasa bersyukur untuk itu. Jadi, ia tak perlu membawa-bawa kotak itu ke ruangan Profesor Snape selama menjalankan detensinya.

Valerie dan Hagrid kemudian meninggalkan kantor Profesor Dumbledore dalam lima menit. Keduanya bersama-sama menuruni tangga spiral yang berputar dan melewati _gargoyle_ jelek yang kini duduk bersila di atas batu tumpuannya. Mereka berjalan bersama meninggalkan kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Butuh tenaga ekstra bagi Valerie untuk mengikuti langkah-langkah besar Hagrid di sampingnya. Tak jarang Valerie sedikit berlari kecil untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Hagrid. Untunglah tadi ia makan banyak.

"Valerie, kau bilang tadi kau ingin jalankan detensimu. Memang kau dapat detensi dari siapa?" tanya Hagrid saat mereka sedang berjalan.

"Dari Profesor Snape kemarin," jawab Valerie.

"Oh."

"Mmh, Hagrid," ucap Valerie gugup. "Aku—, aku—ingin meminta maaf untuk sikap acuhku di depan Toko Ollivander kemarin."

"Oh, itu. Tak apa, Val. Itu bukan masalah untukku. Kau tak perlu minta maaf," ucap Hagrid. Ada senyuman yang terdengar dari suara itu.

Valerie tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Hagrid. Ia lega sudah meminta maaf pada pria ini. "Terimakasih."

"Jadi, kau akan ke kantor Profesor Snape s'karang?"

"Ya. Aku dan Neville Longbttom sepakat untuk bertemu di ruang bawah tanah."

"Untunglah kau punya t'man untuk jalankan detensi. Menjalankan detensi sendirian itu tidak menyenangkan, kau tahu."

"_Yeah_," ucap Valerie tersenyum.

Hagrid memandang wajah Valerie, ia ingin bertaya sesuatu. "_Well_, bagaimana menurutmu Hogwarts s'karang?"

"Aku menyukainya. Sekolah ternyata menyenangkan."

"Apa kau suka t'man-t'manmu?"

"Ya. Mereka semua cukup menyenangkan. Tapi aku lebih sering bersama dengan Fred dan George sebenarnya."

"Ah, si kembar Weasley itu," ucap Hagrid. Ada nada geli dan senag saat ia mengatakannya. "Kemarin aku bertemu m'reka saat ingin latihan Quidditch. Dan aku lihat Harry Potter juga bersama m'reka. M'reka bilang ia akan jadi _seeker_."

"Fred dan George juga memberitahuku tentang hal itu. Profesor McGonnagall sendiri yang menariknya menjadi _seeker_."

"Benarkah?" Valerie menganguk menjawab pertanyaan Hagrid. "_Well_, itu sangat bagus. Harry pasti bisa jadi _seeker_ yang baik. Gryffindor butuh menang tahun ini."

Valerie hanya tersenyum mendengar tanggapan Hagrid. Ia tak terlalu mengerti Quidditch seperti Fred dan George. Apalagi kalau mendengar tentang kejadian-kejadian yang bisa saja terjadi dalam pertandingan Quidditch. Tulang patah, pingsan, hilang selama sebulan, atau bahkan permainan yang bisa berlangsung lebih dari tiga bulan. Itu mengerikan.

Mereka kini sedang berbelok di ujung persimpangan yang mengarah ke Aula Besar dan Kelas Ramuan. Valerie kembali mengajak Hagrid berbicara. "Hagrid, siapa itu Fluffy?"

"Oh, itu. Peliharaanku. M'reka seekor anak anjing yang unik," jawab Hagrid senang. "Profesor Dumbledore juga menyukai m'reka."

"Kakek menyukai Fluffy?"

"Ya. Fluffy sangat bisa diandalkan. M'reka menjaganya dengan baik."

"Mereka menjaganya? Maksudnya?"

Hagrid terdiam saat Valerie bertanya seperti itu. Sedangkan Valerie di sampingnya berusaha melihat ekspresi wajah Hagrid dari bawah, tetapi nihil. Rambut lebat, tinggi tubuh Hagrid, dan mantel tebalnya menutupi wajah itu. Valerie tak dapat menerka ekspresi wajah Hagrid.

Hagrid sepertinya sudah mendapatkan kembali suaranya. Ia berucap-buru-buru, "bukan apa-apa, Valerie. Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja. Aku salah omong tadi."

Hagrid berusaha setenang mungkin mengatakan hal itu. Tetapi Valerie masih bisa menangkap rasa panik dari suara itu. Ia heran kenapa Hagrid sampai seperti ini. Mungkin memang suatu hal yang tak perlu diketahuinya. Maka Valerie tak ingin menanyakannya lebih lanjut.

Mereka telah sampai di depan jalanan menuju ruang bawah tanah. Hagrid dan Valerie akhirnya berpisah di persimpangan itu. Valerie kemudian menuruni tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah tempat kantor Profesor Snape berada. Malam ini lorong tersebut terasa semakin remang-remang dan dingin. Valerie mengetatkan pelukan jaketnya pada tubuhnya.

Valerie melihat Neville sudah berdiri di depan ruang kantor Profesor Snape. Ia terlihat cukup pucat dan tubuhnya bergetar. Entah karena ketakutan atau memang karena udara bawah tanah yang memang dingin kali ini. Valerie menghampirinya. Lalu sama-sama mereka mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Sebuah suara berat, tegas, dan dalam dari balik pintu berbicara.

"Masuk_._"

—**o0o—**

Beberapa botol kaca dengan label nama yang berada di hadapannya kini sebagian besar ia tulis ke dalam sebuah gulungan perkamen. Valerie dan Neville malam ini menjalani detensi untuk mencatat semua nama bahan ramuan sesuai dengan nama yang tertera pada label botol. Ada begitu banyak botol. Dan kesemuanya berisi bahan-bahan untuk membuat ramuan. Beberapa isi botol terlihat ada yang menggelegak, entah berisi apa. Ada lagi yang berisi siput berbentuk aneh. Tak hanya binatang, beberapa tanaman dengan akar-akaran yang tak biasa dan beberapa berwarna-warni pun juga ada.

Profesor Snape hanya memberikan instruksi pada Valerie dan Neville untuk mencatat nama yang tertera pada label di setiap botol kaca pada selembar perkamen. Dengan syarat tak boleh ada kesalahan, atau mereka akan mendapatkan detensi tambahan minggu depan. Valerie harus lebih bekerja keras untuk membaca nama setiap botol dengan seksama, agar tidak ada kesalahan dan tidak ada detensi selanjutnya.

Entah sudah berapa menit atau mungkin sudah beberapa jam berlalu semenjak mereka berdua mulai menyalin nama-nama yang terdapat pada botol-botol itu. Sesekali Valerie atau Neville menguap karena mengantuk, dan juga karena suasana ruang bawah tanah yang semakin dingin dan lembab. Profesor Snape tetap tenang dan diam mengawasi mereka dari balik mejanya. Ia sedang membaca sebuah buku bersampul kulit.

Detensi ini memang terasa cukup melelahkan, karena Valerie dan Neville harus ekstra teliti juga berhati-hati untuk membaca setiap nama bahan ramuan dengan benar. Begitu banyak bahan-bahan yang namanya mirip satu dengan yang lain, terkadang tak jarang beberapa botol tidak lagi jelas terbaca label namanya. Tetapi mereka berusaha keras untuk tidak membuat kesalahan. Beberapa kali Neville meminta bantuannya membaca nama label bahan ramuan jika ia ragu. Neville tentu saja melakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi karena ia masih takut pada Profesor Snape.

Valerie tak sadar kembali menguap lebar saat ia menyalin salah satu nama pada label botol yang dipegangnya. Dan hanya tinggal satu botol lagi tersisa. Neville kelihatannya juga hampir menyelesaikan bagiannya.

Sayangnya, Profesor Snape melihat Valerie menguap.

"Betapa tidak sopannya seorang putri bangsawan Amber, menguap dengan cara seperti itu di kantorku. Sungguh memalukan!"

Valerie yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Profesor Snape, langsung merapatkan mulutnya kembali. Matanya terbelalak, rasa kantuk itu sekejap hilang. Kini wajahnya merah merona karena malu. Neville yang duduk di hadapannya hanya menunduk. Tidak bersuara, tidak juga menertawakannya. Profesor Snape kembali membaca bukunya.

Valerie yang masih menahan malu, kemudian mencoba kembali berkonsentrasi dengan botol terakhirnya. Ia tak ingin ditegur lagi oleh profesor yang satu ini. Setelah selesai, Valerie menaruh kembali botol-botol itu di rak. Syukurlah detensi pertamanya kini sudah selesai. Ia berharap tak ada kesalahan yang ia buat malam ini. Neville pun kelihatannya juga sudah menyelesaikan bagiannya. Tinggal menunggu Profesor Snape memeriksanya.

"Kami sudah selesai, _sir_," ucap Valerie singkat karea gugup, setelah ia maju mendekati meja Profesr Snape. Masih ada sisa malu karena ditegur profesor ini tadi.

Profesor Snape meletakkan bukunya dan melirik ke arah Valerie berdiri. Ia kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri meja di depan Neville yang terlihat pucat. Profesor Snape mengambil perkamen mereka berdua dan mulai meneliti setiap nama bahan ramuan pada perkamen-perkamen itu.

Profesor Sape mendengus. "Tulisan tangan yang jelek. Aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa membedakan antara huruf 'P' dan huruf 'D'. Payah sekali."

Neville terlihat semakin pucat karena ketakutan saat mendengar perkataan Profesor Snape. Dan Valerie mulai panik kalau kalau mereka akan mendapat detensi tambahan minggu depan.

_Oh, Tidak! Jangan lagi_, ucap Valerie dalam hati. Profesor Snape berbalik melihat ke arah keduanya.

"Detensi selesai. Kalian bisa keluar dari kantorku. Cepatlah kalian kembali ke asrama, karena ijin jam malam dariku hanya berlaku dua puluh menit dari sekarang," ucap Profesor Snape tegas.

Sebuah perasaan lega menghampiri Valerie dan Neville. Bayangan kasur empuk mereka dan satu lagi hari libur keesokan harinya membuat mereka semakin bersemangat untuk segera keluar dari kantor Profesor Snape.

"Terimakasih, _sir_. Selamat malam," ucap Valerie dan Neville berbarengan. Mereka mengembalikan pena bulu milik Profesor Snape yang baru saja mereka pakai ke tempat semula, lalu bergegas menaiki tangga secepat mungkin.

Neville menguap saat mereka sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah setelah jalan menuju ruang bawah tanah. Wajahnya kini lebih berwarna ketimbang tadi. "Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku udah takut aja kalau kita kena detensi susulan. Maafkan aku Val, tulisanku memang jelek."

"Nggak apa-apa, Neville. Profesor Snape juga nggak menyuruh kita memakai tulisan yang bagus kok," ucap Valerie. Lorong Hogwarts kini semakin gelap karena lampu-lampu obor yang dinyalakan memang diredupkan. Valerie ingin segera tiba di kamarnya. Ia menengok jam tangannya. "Udah jam sepuluh lewat. Ayo kita jalan lebih cepat, Nev, aku ingin cepat tidur."

"Ayo, aku juga udah ngantuk banget, nih."

Mereka mempercepat langkah dan setengah berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong Hogwarts di malam hari. Sedikit rasa mencekam merasuki Valerie karena lorong-lorong Hogwarts yang sepi dan remang-remang ini. Untunglah masih ada Neville bersamanya. Mereka semakin mempercepat langkah mereka untuk segera menuju lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

"Kena kalian!"

"Waa—," Valerie dan Neville kontan berteriak karena terkejut.

Mereka berhenti berlari saat melihat Mr. Filch yang dengan tiba-tiba muncul di sudut lorong. Mr. Filch meringis, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang kuning dan sorot matanya yang bahagia bagai singa mendapatkan mangsa.

"Anak kelas satu melanggar jam malam. Mencoba bermain-main di luar tempat tidur rupanya," ucap Mr. Filch dengan nada menuduh dan gembira.

Valerie dan Neville segera menjawab tergesa-gesa karena tuduhan itu. "Ti—tidak. Ka—kami baru saja selesai detensi."

"Bohong," ucap Filch tua dengan nada tak ingin percaya.

"Kami tidak bohong," ucap Valerie lebih berani. "Profesor Snape telah—"

"Alasan," potong Filch cepat. Tak ingin mendengar penjelasan dari mereka. "Kalian harus dihukum."

Filch kemudian maju mendekati mereka dan menarik telinga keduanya. Ia memaksa mereka berjalan. Valerie dan Neville hanya dapat berteriak mengaduh dan memegangi telinga mereka masing-masing karena jeweran si Filch tua. Penjaga sekolah itu hanya mendengus gembira dan tak peduli saat mendengar teriakan keduanya menggema di sepanjang lorong sekolah yang sepi. Mereka berdua kembali mencoba untuk menjelaskan bahwa mereka sudah mendapat ijin Profesor Snape untuk berada di luar asrama saat jam malam ini. Tetapi sepertinya Filch terlalu bahagia saat ini, ia tak mendengarkan segala ocehan keduanya, ia malah semakin kencang memegang telinga keduanya dan terus melanjutkan langkah.

Sebuah suara mengeong di depan ruang kelas Transfigurasi, membuat mereka berhenti saat mereka bertiga akan melewatinya. Seekor kucing betina berbulu lebat kembali mengeong, menatap langsung ke dalam mata Filch tua.

"Ah, Mrs. Norris. Kau sangat cantik malam ini," ucap Filch merayu kepada kucing betina itu. Begitu lembut, dan manis. Kedua tangannya masih menjewer telinga Valerie dan Neville.

"Kita mendapatkan anak-anak nakal malam ini, manis. Kita akan mengaitkan telinga mereka di jeruji lampu obor ruangan kita, atau—ah, aku tahu," ucap Filch dengan nada berbinar-binar. Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya, "Lebih baik kita mengikat tangan mereka pada ujung tombak di depan pintu Aula Besar, kita biarkan mereka menggantung di sana, selamanya."

Kedua mata Valerie dan Neville sama-sama terbelalak kaget mendengar itu semua. Sebuah tatapan horor dan bayangan bahwa mereka akan digantung di depan Aula Besar semakin membuat mereka takut. Sebuah suara terisak lolos dari bibir Neville, ia mengerang ketakutan dan mulai memberontak untuk melepaskan diri dari jeweran Filch. Valerie juga mulai bergerak resah dan mencoba menarik telinganya dari tangan penjaga Sekolah menyebalkan itu. Tetapi Filch cukup kuat untuk mempertahankan kedua tangannya pada telinga mereka.

"DIAM KALIAN!" bentak Filch pada keduanya. Valerie dan Neville sontak terdiam seketika dengan sesekali suara terisak terdengar.

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara lembut nan tegas menyapa mereka dari belakang. Filch menarik ketiganya berputar menghadap sumber suara.

Profesor McGonagall berdiri di depan mereka dengan mimik wajah bingung.

"Profesor McGonagall," ucap Filch tua dengan hormat. Ia segera melepaskan kedua tangannya dari telinga Valerie dan Neville. "Saya menemukan mereka berada di lorong sekolah di luar batas jam malam, ma'am. Saya akan menghukum mereka."

Profesor McGonagall melirik kedua wajah Valerie dan Neville yang masih terisak dan basah karena air mata.

"Mr. Longbottom, Miss Amber, apa benar kalian berkeliaran di lorong sekolah di luar jam malam?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di luar asrama?"

"Kami habis dari kantor Profesor Snape. Kami—baru saja selesai menjalani detensi, ma'am," ucap Valerie dengan suara sedikit bergetar karena malu dan juga menahan tangis. "Kami sudah mendapat ijin keluar jam malam dari Profesor Snape untuk kembali ke asrama saat kami—"

"Saya yakin mereka bohong, ma'am," potong Filch.

"Diam Filch!" ucap Profesor McGonagall tegas pada Filch tua. Filch kembali merapatkan mulutnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Lanjutkan," ucap Profesor McGonagall lebih lembut kepada Valerie.

"Kami sedang menuju asrama Gryffindor saat kami bertemu Mr. Filch di lorong dekat jalan menuju ruang bawah tanah, ma'am."

"Benar begitu Mr. Filch?"

"Benar, ma'am. Tapi pasti mereka—"

"Kalau begitu kalian masuklah ke dalam kantorku. Aku perlu bertanya pada Severus untuk memastikannya," ucap Profesor McGonagall.

"Tapi, ma'am me—"

"Aku adalah kepala asrama mereka, Mr. Filch, jika kau tidak ingat. Aku yang berhak menghukum mereka atau tidak," potong Profesor McGonagall, sorot matanya menatap ke dalam mata Filch tua yang memancarkan kekesalan. Valerie dan Neville merasa lebih lega karena setidaknya mereka tak perlu digantung di depan Aula Besar kali ini.

Profesor McGonagall kemudian berjalan memasuki ruangan kelasnya. Mereka bertiga dan juga Mrs. Norris mengikuti dari belakang. Mereka terus berjalan melewati ruang kelas yang kini hanya disinari cahaya bulan yang jatuh menembus jendela-jendela tinggi ruang kelas. Valerie merasakan ketakutan dalam kelas gelap ini. Tetapi ia memilih untuk mengabaikan rasa itu dan terus mengikuti langkah Profesor McGonagall yang kini sedang memasuki ruang kantornya.

Ruang kantor Profesor McGonagall terlihat sangat nyaman dan bersih. Satu set sofa empuk berwarna merah gelap terlihat menghiasi sudut ruangan yang berbentuk kotak itu. Sebuah perapian di sisi ruangan masih mengobarkan api dan menyebarkan rasa hangat ke sekelilingnya. Di depan perapian itu terdapat sebuah sofa berlengan yang berdiri di atas permadani bergambarkan seekor _gryffin_ yang sedang terbang, dan ada sebuah rak yang penuh berisi buku-buku, tinggi menjulang di sebelah perapian. Sebuah meja kerja dan sebuah kursi berada di seberang pintu masuk. Dinding ruangan terlihat dihiasi beberapa foto kuno dan beberapa lukisan pemandangan. Dan terdapat dua jendela panjang yang membiarkan cahaya bulan memasuki ruangan. Ini pertama kalinya Valerie memasuki ruang kantor Profesor Mcgonagall. Ia melihat sebuah pintu di sebelah perapian, Valerie berpikir mungkin itu adalah pintu menuju kamar tidur sang profesor.

Profesor McGonagall kemudian berjalan menuju depan perapian. Ia mengambil satu genggam serbuk abu yang terdapat di atas perapian, lalu melemparnya ke dalam api. Warna merah api sekejap berubah menjadi hijau. Valerie tahu, pasti bubuk Floo yang baru saja dilempar Profesor McGonagall ke dalam api tersebut. Mereka bertiga mendengar suara Profesor McGonagall berbicara ke dalam api hijau itu.

Sesaat kemudian Profesor McGonagall sudah kembali berdiri tegak di depan perapian. Tetapi api dalam perapian masih saja berwarna hijau. Tak lama, sesosok tinggi berjubah hitam dan berwajah pucat keluar dari perapian dan berdiri di sebelah Profesor McGonagall. Valerie dan neville tahu siapa dia, mereka baru saja bertemu dengannya untuk menjalani detensi malam ini. Keduanya memilih menundukkan kepala saat mereka melihat sosok profesor itu.

"Ada apa, Minerva?" Sebuah suara berat dan dalam khas Profesor Snape memecah kesunyian. Wajahnya masih sama kerasnya seperti biasa.

"Ah, Severus. Maafkan aku memintamu datang malam-malam seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin memastikan, apakah benar Mr. Longbottom dan Miss Amber baru saja dari kantormu?" tanya Profesor McGonagall kepada Profesor Snape.

"Ya. Mereka memang baru saja dari kantorku untuk menjalani detensi dariku sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu."

"Apa benar kau memberikan mereka ijin untuk keluar pada jam malam?"

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya, Minerva?" tanya Profesor Snape bingung. Entah bagaimana caranya, ekspresi wajahnya tak banyak berubah saat ia mengatakannya. Tetapi jelas dari nada suaranya, ia merasa bingung karena melihat kedua muridnya, Filch, dan juga kucingnya berada di kantor McGonagall pada malam hari seperti sekarang ini.

Profesor McGonagall menghela napas.

"Maaf aku tidak lebih dulu mejelaskan masalahnya padamu, Severus, " ucap profesor McGonagall. "Mr. Filch menemukan mereka berdua di lorong dekat jalan menuju ruang bawah tanah, kantormu. Ia mengira mereka melanggar jam malam dan berkeliaran di kastil. Aku menemukan Mr. Filch dan mereka berdua saat sedang berpatroli malam ini.

"Miss Amber mengatakan jika ia dan Mr. Longbottom baru saja selesai menjalankan detensi darimu di ruang bawah tanah. Dan mereka telah mendapatkan ijin untuk keluar pada jam malam darimu. Tetapi Filch mengatakan mereka berbohong. Aku berpikir lebih baik aku mendengar langsung kepastiannya darimu untuk masalah ini, Severus."

Profesor Snape kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya menuju Valerie dan Neville. Keduanya masih menundukkan kepala, menghindari tatapan profesor yang satu ini. Mata profesor Snape kembali menatap Profesor McGonagall.

"Mereka memang telah mendapatkan ijin dariku untuk keluar pada jam malam seperti ini. Tetapi itu hanya berlaku untuk dua puluh menit. Dan aku rasa sekarang waktu itu sudah hampir habis. Jadi, Filch benar kalau mereka melanggar jam malam."

Mr. Filch yang kini sedang menggendong kucingnya, menyeringai penuh kemenangan kepada Profesor Snape. Ia melirik kepada Valerie dan Neville yang sedang menahan napas. Entah mengapa suasana ruang kantor Profesor McGonagall sekarang terasa menjadi lebih dingin dan sunyi. Degub jantung Valerie dan Neville terasa semakin kencang setelah mendengar bisikan tawa seringai kemenangan yang keluar dari bibir Mr. Filch. Mereka ketakutan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Profesor Snape. Terimakasih atas penjelasannya. Aku rasa di sini aku yang lebih berhak untuk menentukan nasib murid-murid asramaku," ucap Profesor McGonagall dengan nada tegas dan tatapan berwibawa kepada Profesor Snape.

"Mr. Filch, kau ku persilahkan untuk meninggalkan kantorku. Mr. Longbottom dan Miss Amber selanjutnya akan menjadi tanggung jawabku."

Filch tua kini kehilangan seringai di wajahnya. Ia dan kucingnya kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Profesor McGonagall dengan ocehan yang tidak jelas. Ia merasa kalah. Mangsanya lepas direbut oleh yang lebih berkuasa. Sebuah suara pintu ditutup di kejauhan terdengar memekakkan telinga. Filch tua terdegar mengajak Mrs. Norris berbicara dengan omelan. Kucing itu hanya mengeong. Mungkin memang hanya Filch yang mengerti apa yang dikatakan kucing itu sesunggunya.

"_Well_," ucap Profesor McGonagall tersenyum kaku dan menghela napas, "ku rasa aku telah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu, Severus. Terimakasih telah datang ke kantorku untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

Profesor Snape menatap wajah Profesor McGonagall lalu menganggukkan kepala. Ia kemudian kembali memasuki api hijau dan menghilang dalam kobarannya. Profesor McGonagall berbalik menatap Valerie dan Neville setelah memastikan Profesor Snape sudah pergi. Ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku rasa kalian tak perlu menjelaskan apapun lagi. Kalian memang tidak bersalah. Kalu begitu aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk agar tidak lagi timbul masalah yang sama."

"Terimakasih, Profesor," ucap Valerie dan Neville berbarengan. Tak ada lagi tangis yang mereka keluarkan. Mereka kini tersenyum lega mendengar ini semua.

Profesor McGonagal dan keduanya kemudian berjalan bersama-sama menuju menara Gryffindor. Untunglah mereka tak bertemu siapapun sepanjang perjalanan. Valerie dan Neville sudah mebayangkan betapa empuknya ranjang mereka masing-masing di kamar. Mereka ingin secepatnya tidur dan terlelap karena mimpi indah. Malam ini begitu panjang dan melelahkan. Mereka ingin segera melupakan hari ini.

"Aku beritahu kalian satu hal. Sebisa mungkin hindari bermasalah dengan Mr. Filch atau kucingnya, Mrs. Norris. Kalian bisa bisa mendapat kesulitan nantinya. Dan jika memungkinkan, hindari Peeves, ia juga bisa membuatmu dalam kesulitan," ucap Profesor McGonagall kepada mereka berdua saat mereka sedang berada di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, yaitu pintu masuk menuju asrama Gryffindor.

Valerie dan Neville mengangguk.

"Dia betul, nak. Jauh lebih baik kalian hindari mereka," ucap Nyonya Gemuk sambil mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Profesor McGonagall.

"Terimakasih, lady," ucap Profesor McGonagall kepada Nyonya Gemuk.

"Baiklah, kalian cepat tidur, sudah larut malam. Dan besok masih ada hari minggu untuk beristirahat sebelum sekolah. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas karanganku."

Neville tersenyum kaku saat Profesor McGonagall mengatakan tentang tugasnya. Valerie hanya tersenyum melihat ini semua.

"Tolong biarakan mereka masuk, lady. _Caput Draconis_," ucap Profesor McGonagall. Nyonya Gemuk langsung mengayunkan lukisannya, terlihat sebuah lubang di balik lukisan, satu-satunya jalan menuju ke dalam menara Gryffindor.

"Terimakasih, Profesor." ucap Valerie.

"Selamat malam, Profesor McGonagall," ucap Neville.

"Selamat malam anak-anak."

Keduanya kemudian bergegas memanjat lubang lukisan. Valerie sayup-sayup mendengar Profesor McGonagall mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Nyonya Gemuk sebelum lukisan kembali tertutup. Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor malam ini masih cukup ramai. Beberapa anak kelas atas masih duduk-duduk di sofa ruangan yang empuk. Tak ada Fred dan George ataupun Lee Jordan di antara mereka. Mungkin mereka sedang menjelajahi lantai tujuh Hogwarts. Valerie mengacuhkan semua tatapan orang-orang di dalam ruang rekerasi. Ia segera berpamitan pada Neville saat berada di ujung tangga menuju kamar tidur anak laki-laki dan perempuan. Ia sangat lelah malam ini. Ia ingin cepat tidur.

—**o0o—**

Pada hari senin saat sekolah kembali dimulai, Valerie pun memulai usahanya untuk mengembalikan poin-poin asrama yang ia hilangkan dalam pelajaran Ramuan kemarin. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh para profesor di setiap mata pelajaran mereka. Neville juga tak ketinggalan ikut membantu Valerie dalam pelajaran _Herbology_. Beberapa kali Neville berhasil mendapatkan poin untuk Gryffindor.

Tak terasa sudah beberapa minggu berlalu saat Valerie dan Neville berurusan dengan Mr. Filch dan berujung dengan Profesor McGonagall yang mengantar mereka sampai ke depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Entah sudah berapa pion asrama yang mereka kumpulkan. Setidaknya inilah yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk membayar pion asrama yang mereka hilangkan.

Fred dan George seperti biasa, kembali menemani Valerie dan mengajaknya membuat sebuah lelucon. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini mereka tidak terlalu sering terlihat bersama Valerie, karena harus mengikuti latihan Quidditch rutin setiap tiga kali seminggu. Kadang mereka hanya terlihat di ruang rekerasi selepas jam delapan malam. Dan tidak sempat untuk mengobrol banyak karena mereka sudah kelelahan. Jika seperti ini, bisa dipastikan kalau Valerie selalu sendiri, termasuk makan malamnya. Terkadang ia memilih makan malam lebih awal, agar tak banyak orang yang ia temui. Lalu bergegas kembali menuju menara Gryffindor untuk duduk dan membaca sesuatu di balik sofa dekat perapian, tempat yang nyaman dan cukup tersembunyi.

Tetapi kini Valerie tak melulu kembali ke ruang rekreasi asrama untuk membaca. Sekitar seminggu yang lalu, saat ia sedang berjalan sendirian, ia bertemu Madam Pince, si penjaga perpustakaan sekolah. Madam Pince mengajaknya untuk berkunjung ke perpustakaan. Betapa gembiranya Valerie saat mengetahui ia akan menemukan perpustakaan sekolah. Sudah beberapa kali ia berusaha mengingat jalan menuju perpustakaan, tetapi selalu saja ia tersesat. Tetapi kali ini tidak, Madam Pince bersamanya, ia tak mungkin tersesat.

Kini di setiap waktu luangnya tak bersama Fred atau Gorge, Valerie selalu memilih perpustakaan sebagai tempa yang ia kunjungi. Perpustakaan Hogwarts sangatlah besar, banyak sekali terdapat buku-buku yang menyimpan segala macam misteri dan pengetahuan. Tentu saja, perpustakaan Hogwarts adalah salah satu perpustakaan sihir yang cukup lengkap di Inggris raya. Termasuk koleksi buku-buku di sektor terlarangnya. Valerie pernah melihat sektor terebut di perpustakaan. Dari luar, sektor itu terlihat gelap dan kelam. Valerie tak bisa membayangkan buku macam apa yang berada di dalamnya. Mungkin memang sebaiknya ia tak mencari tahu seperti apa sektor tersebut. Ia sudah cukup senang dapat membaca di tempat ini. Begitu banyak yang ingin ia ketahui. Termasuk mengetahui makhluk yang selalu menghampiri di setiap mimpi buruknya.

Valerie terlihat begitu bersemangat ketika pada pealjaran Mantra, Profesor Flitwick mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah mulai bisa mempraktikkan cara menggunakan tongkat dan memulai mengucapkan mantra melayang. Profesor Flitwick memasangkannya dengan Dean Thomas. Seorang anak berkulit hitam yang menyukai basket. Mereka berlatih berdua. Mengayunkan dan menyentakkan tongkat sihir mereka sambil mengucapkan matra '_Wingardium Leviosa'_ untuk membuat sebuah bulu angsa di depan mereka melayang.

Butuh beberap akali praktik bagi Valerie saatmencoba membuat bulu angsa di hadapanya terangkat naik. Dean Thomas juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia butuh beberpaa kali lagi sampai bulu angsanya benar-benar melayang diatas meja. Valerie dan Dean kemudian mendengar Profesor Flitwick berteriak senang melihat Hermione Granger dapat membuat bulu angsanya melayang lebih dari satu meter dari meja. Semua anak kagum melihatnya. Tetapi entah mengapa, partnernya, Ron Weasley, terlhat sangat jengkel dengankeberhasilan Hermione Granger. Valerie kembali mencoba membuat bulu angsana naik lebih tinggi. Ia harus bisa. Ia telah berjanji pada ayahnya akan belajar sungguh-sunguh menggunakan tongkatnya. Ia ingin ayahnya mengajarkannya sebuah mantra yang dijanjikannya dulu sebelum ia sekolah.

Setelah selesai pelajaran pada hari itu, Valerie memilih berada di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor untuk melatih kembali sihirnya melalui tongkatnya. Tetapi kemudian Fred dan George memaksanya untuk pergi ke Aula Besar untuk mengikuti pesta Halloween. Beberapa lilin di dalam labu dengan ukiran wajah berbagai ekspresi terlihat melayang di atas langit-langit Aula Besar saat mereka bertiga memasukinnya. Beribu kelelawar beterbangan di ujung langit-langit, membuat segalanyanya terasa gelap. Pesta halloween ternyata sudah dimulai. Fren dan George segera mengajak Valerie duduk di bangku Gryffindor dan mengambil makan malamnya. Begitu banyak makanan malam ini, tetapi kali ini dengan bentuk yang cukup aneh. Ada mie yang berbentuk cacing, telur rebus yang berbentuk bola mata, kemudian ada soup tomat yang semerah darah, juga ada sosis yang berbentuk jari-jari zombie. Fred dan George terlihat sangat senang dengan berbagai bentuk makanan di depan mereka. Sesekali merek memainkannya hanya untuk menghasilkan lelucon di pesta ini.

Fred sedang melahap telur rebus yang ia rebut dari George saat Profesor Quirell memasuki Aula Besar dan dengan napas yang hampir habis, berlari menghampiri meja Kepala Sekolah. Semua anak memperhatikannya. Ia komat kamit mengatakan tentang serangan sebuah troll gunung yang masuk ke dalam Hogwarts. Sontak semua anak-anak berteriak histeris mendengarnya. Suasana Aula Besar sejenak berubah menjadi sangat gaduh. Perlu beberapa kali bagi Profesor Dumbledore meluncurkan api ungu untuk membuat keadaan lebih kondusif. Dengan sangat tenang, Profesor Dumbledore menyuruh para Prefek tiap asrama untuk memimpin anak-anak kelas satu menuju asrama mereka masing-masing.

Valerie juga cukup terkejut dan ketakutan dengan berita ini. Troll gunung, pastilah makhluk itu memiliki tinggi lebih dari tiga meter, belum lagi tubuhnya yang besar dan bau. Valerie merasa mual membayangkannya. Ia terpisah dari Fred dan George. Mereka meminta Valerie mengikuti instruksi Prefek yang tak lain adalah kakak mereka sendiri, Percy Weasley. Percy sempat memarahi mereka saat mereka ingin agar Valerie bersama mereka saja. Valerie sebenarnya sangat ingin ikut Fred dan George, karena ia lebih merasa aman dengan mereka, tetapi Percy bersikeras bahwa Valerie harus mengikuti Prefek, dengan terpaksa mereka berpisah. Tetapi mereka benjanji akan menemui Valerie di ruang rekreasi asrama.

Suasana di luar Aula Besar kini cukup berisik karena para Prefek harus bekerja ekstra untuk membuat para kelas satu asramanya tidak tercampur dengan anak kelas satu asrama lain. Valerie mencoba untuk tidak keluar dari rombongan dan terus berjalan sesuai instruksi prefek. Sesampainya mereka di ruang rekereasi Gryffindor, dimulailah para kelas satu dengan berbagai macam spekulasi tentang betuk troll tersebut sampai bagaimana troll itu bisa masuk ke dalam Hogwarts. Valerie tak begitu peduli dengan semua itu. Ia hanya ingin kembali bertemu Fred dan George. Ia memilih untuk duduk di sofa berlengan depan perapian untuk menunggu mereka. .

— _**[ Selanjutnya, Chapter 4 ] **_—


	4. Ikatan Keluarga

**_Disclaimer and Credits :_**_ JK Rowling has it all but the Original Characters, they're mine._  
_Fanfic ini TIDAK dibuat untuk tujuan komersil._

* * *

**_CANON MODIFIED!_**_ Bagi yang tidak menyukainya, diperkenankan menutup halaman cerita ini.  
Sudah diperingatkan ya._

**_c/a _**_: Mungkin akan terdapat kalimat/situasi/adegan/percakapan/kutipan yang terasa familiar di sini. Karena saya memang mengambilnya dari buku, juga film HPPS.  
Hati-hati untuk sesuatu yang garing dan juga tidak renyah yang mungkin ditemukan.  
Selamat membaca.  
__**Don't Like, Don't Read, **__okay. _

* * *

( Perpustakaan kini seperti tempat bermain kedua bagi Valerie Amber. Begitu banyak yang ingin ia baca di perpustakaan itu. Termasuk salah satunya makhluk menyeramkan yang ada dalam mimpinya. Tetapi ada sebuah mimpi aneh lainnya yang dialami Valerie, bukan sebuah mimpi buruk, sebuah mimpi yang membuatnya merasa akan meninggalkan papanya. )

**_I_****katan Keluarga**

Pagi yang cerah di awal bulan November.

Angin dingin musim salju telah memasuki kompleks pekarangan Hogwarts. Suhu udara juga mulai menurun. Salju-salju mulai bertebaran di pekarangan sekolah.

Beberapa siswa dan siswi Hogwarts terlihat memakai jaket berlapis milik mereka untuk mempertahankan suhu tubuh. Sebuah syal tebal melilit di leher mereka. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya mulai menggunakan sarung tangan tebal.

Tetapi tempat yang paling nyaman dan hangat tetaplah ruang rekereasi asrama. Sebuah perapian yang menguarkan kehangatan ke seluruh ruangan membuat para siswa dan siswi begitu betah bertahan di sana. Sayangnya mereka tak bisa bertahan sepanjang hari di tempat itu, ada pelajaran-pelajaran yang harus mereka hadiri kelasnya.

Yang tak kalah menarik adalah, pada hari sabtu akhir minggu ini akan diadakan pertandingan Quidditch. Gryffindor _versus_ Slytherin. Dua asrama yang sama-sama kuat. Apalagi kini Gryffindor sudah memiliki _seeker_ baru yang cekatan.

Valerie melihat anak kelas lima yang menjadi kapten Quidditch Gryffindor, Oliver Wood, tampak begitu optimis akan memenangkan pertandingan kali ini. Wood melatih timnya dengan lebih keras saat hari pertandingan semakin dekat. Valerie mengetahui ini karena Fred dan George hampir setiap hari tak pernah bersamanya lagi. Mereka sibuk degan segala latihan Quidditch yang dibuat oleh Wood.

Tim Quidditch Slytherin terkenal akan perilaku kasar mereka di lapangan. Kapten tim mereka, Marcus Flint, adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan. Fred dan George mengatakan mereka akan dengan senang hati memukulkan bola _Bludger_ sekeras-kerasnya ke arah Flint saat pertandingan. Sebuah ide yang menyenangkan memang. Mereka tak pernah berhenti _nyengir_ setiap kali bercerita dan membayangkan ide tersebut.

Fred dan George telah meminta Valerie untuk melihat mereka bertanding. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Valerie dapat melihat mereka di lapangan. Mereka bedua sangat berharap Valerie dapat menyaksikan bagaimana mereka bermain Quidditch.

Valerie ingin menolak pada awalnya, karena pasti saat itu akan sangat ramai di lapangan. Dan Valerie benci keramaian. Tetapi pada akhirnya Valerie mengatakan ia akan mengusahakan untuk datang, walau ia tak berjanji akan memenuhinya. Fred dan George mau tak mau harus menerimanya. Mereka mencoba mengerti keengganan Valerie akan tempat ramai.

Kini buku-buku telah menjadi teman pengganti bagi Valerie selama ia tidak sedang bersama Fred dan George. Hampir setiap hari ia ke perpustakaan. Ia baru menyadari bahwa begitu banyak buku-buku yang ingin ia baca. Perpustakaan Hogwarts memang cukup lengkap. Valerie menemukan dirinya sangat menyukai perpustakaan Hogwarts, terutama sektor ramuan dan sektor hewan sihir.

**********—o0o—**

Hari ini Aula Besar sangat ramai, karena pertandingan Quidditch pertama untuk musim ini akan segera dimulai beberapa jam lagi. Ketegangan di meja Gryffindor sudah terasa, Fred dan George yang telah mengenakan _sweeter _Gryffindor untuk melapisi kulit mereka dari terpaan suhu dingin, baru kali ini terlihat begitu bersemangat namun sekaligus sangat gugup. Tak banyak lelucon dan kalimat-kalimat canda yang mereka keluarkan. Keduanya lebih serius menekuni roti _sandwich_ mereka yag tak kunjung habis, seolah mereka kesulitan mengunyah dan menelannya. Hal yang sama juga terlihat di antara pemain Quidditch Gryffindor yang lain. Mereka semua terlihat gugup.

Berbeda dengan yang terjadi di meja Slytherin. Valerie mencoba melongokkan kepalanya menegok ke meja tersebut. Beberapa anak Slytherin terlihat sedang mencemooh ke arah meja Gryffindor, sisanya hanya tertawa mendengar lelucon temannya. Para pemain Quidditch Slytherin terlihat rileks menghadapi pertandingan yang akan berlangsung kali ini. Mereka tampaknya sama sekali tak merasa tegang. Mungkin karena mereka merasa amat yakin bisa mengalahkan Gryffindong dengan mudah.

Tapi, siapa yang tahu?

Pukul sepuluh tiga puluh Aula Besar mulai terlihat ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya yang sebagian besar menuju lapangan Quidditch. Beberapa diantaranya sengaja keluar terlebih dahulu dan mencari tempat yang bagus untuk menonton pertandingan kali ini. Tetapi Valerie termasuk dari beberapa orang yang terakhir keluar dari Aula Besar. Ia tak begitu ingin menonton pertandingan ini, tapi ia ingin memenuhi permintaan Fred dan George.

Pukul sebelas tepat pertandingan dimulai. Valerie masih saja berada di jalan setapak menuju lapangan Quidditch. Dari tempatnya berjalan, ia melihat kibaran warna merah dan hijau mulai terbang mengelilingi lapangan, tanda permainan memang sedang berlangsung. Kemeriahan pertandingan juga terdengar dari sana. Valerie entah mengapa merasa memiliki semangat untuk melihatnya kali ini. Rasanya seperti memang pertandingan ini sangat ia nanti-nantikan.

"Hai, Valerie," sapa sebuah suara berat dari arah belakang Valerie.

Valerie melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Hagrid terlihat sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Mantel yang ia kenakan membuat tubuhnya terlihat semakin besar.

"Hai, Hagrid," balas Valerie.

"Mau lihat pertandingan Quidditch juga, eh?" tanya Hagrid.

Valerie mengangguk. "Ya."

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana. Aku tak sabar untuk lihat. Pasti seru. Habisnya terdengar sangat ramai dari pondokku," ucap Hagrid. Valerie hanya tersenyum.

Benar saja, pertandingan memang sangat seru. Padahal baru satu gol diciptakan Gryffindor ke gawang Slytherin. Panji-panji dari kedua asrama saling bersaut-sautan mendukung tim masing-masing. Pertandingan pertama yang menegangkan.

Valerie dan Hagrid melewati pintu masuk lapangan. Dari sana semakin terdengar jelas suara Lee Jordan sebagai komentator. Ada belasan sapu terbang yang melintas cepat di dalam lapangan, dan sorak-sorai penonton yang menggema membuat pertandingan semakin riuh.

Di sini begitu ramai, Valerie menjadi tak begitu suka. Tapi entah mengapa ia juga ingin menyaksikan pertandingan ini.

"Kau Oke, Valerie?! Wajahmu Pucat!" tanya Hagrid mengeraskan suaranya yang dikalahkan suara dari lapangan.

"Ya! Aku Baik-Baik Saja!" jawab Valerie, juga dengan berteriak.

"_Well_, kalau gitu ayo kita ke tempat duduk Gryffindor!" ajak Hagrid.

Valerie mengangguk dan mengikutinya menuju tempat duduk tinggi di mana sebagian besar anak asrama Gryffindor kelas satu duduk. Kini Valerie sedang mencoba menikmati pertandingannya.

Ia melihat Fred –atau George– sedang memukul _Bludger_ ke arah salah satu pemain Slytherin. Kedua tim begitu sengit bersaing. Tetapi sorak sorai di sekitar Valerie pun tidak pernah padam. Semua orang berteriak mendukung tim yang sedang bertanding.

George sepertinya melihat Valerie di kursi penonton, karena itu dia merendahkan sapunya mendekati Valerie dan menyapanya, lalu terbang tinggi lagi.

"Slytherin memegang bola," kata Lee Jordan dari mikrofon. "_Chaser_ Pucey menunduk menghindari dua _Bludger_, dua Weasley dan _Chaser_ Bell, dan meluncur ke arah— tunggu—apakah itu _Snitch_?"

Gumaman merambat di antara para penonton ketika Adrian Pucey menjatuhkan _Quaffle_, gara-gara terlalu sibuk menoleh memandang kilatan emas yang baru saja melewati telinga kirinya.

Valerie melihatnya sekarang, sebuah benda keemasan yang memiliki sayap sedang berputar-putar di dekat telinga C_haser_ tersebut. Harry Potter sedang menukik menuju kilatan emas itu. _Seeker_ Slytherin, Terence Higgs, juga telah melihatnya. Bersamaan mereka meluncur menuju _Snitch_—semua _Chaser_ tampaknya sudah melupakan tugas mereka saat mereka melayang di udara untuk menonton. Tetapi Valerie merasa sangat bersemangat saat melihat Harry sebentar lagi akan mengambil _Snitch_ itu.

_**BRAK!**_

Gerung marah terdengar dari anak-anak Gryffindor di bawah. Marcus Flint sengaja menabrak Harry dan sapunya melenceng keluar jalur, Harry sendiri berpegang erat-erat agar tidak jatuh.

"Curang!" jerit anak-anak Gryffindor.

Madam Hooch memarahi Flint dan memberikan lemparan penalti pada Gryffindor. Tetapi dalam hiruk pikuk itu tentu saja _Snitch_ sudah menghilang lagi.

Di tempat duduknya, Dean Thomas berteriak. "Keluarkan dia. Wasit! Kartu merah!"

"Ini bukan sepak bola, Dean," Ron Weasley mengingatkan. "Kau tak bisa mengeluarkan pemain dalam Quidditch—dan apa itu kartu merah?"

Tetapi Hagrid membela Dean. "Mereka harusnya ubah aturannya. Flint bisa bikin Harry jatuh dari atas."

Bahkan sulit bagi Lee Jordan untuk tidak memihak. "Jadi—setelah kelicikan yang menyebalkan dan tampak jelas tadi..."

"Jordan!" tegur Profesor McGonagall.

"Maksudku, setelah kecurangan yang terang-terangan dan menjijikkan..."

"Jordan, kuperingatkan kau..."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Flint nyaris membunuh _Seeker_ Gryffindor, ini bisa terjadi pada siapa saja, saya yakin, maka penalti untuk Gryffindor, yang dilakukan oleh Spinnet, dan–"

Valerie berhenti mendengarkan komentar Lee Jordan. Ia kemudian meninggalkan tempat duduknya setelah pamit pada Hagrid dengan mengatakan ingin ke toilet. Padahal sebenarnya ia ingin kembali ke kastil dan tak lagi menonton pertandingan itu. Valerie tak tahan dengan teriakan-teriakan marah dan protes yang ia dengar barusan. Rasanya kepalanya mendadak menjadi begitu pusing. Ia memilih meninggalkan lapangan. Ia ingin kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi asramanya saja.

_"WHOA! Kenapa nih?!"_, sebuah suara bingung dan panik mengejutkan Valerie saat ia sedang menelusuri jalan setapak menuju kastil. Valerie menghentikan langkahnya, cemas mendengar suara itu lagi. Suara yang familiar di telinganya.

Valerie merasa napasnya tersengal, mungkin karena jalan setapak ini menanjak. Tetapi yang tak bisa dihindari Valerie adalah rasa berdebar yang tiba-tiba menderanya. Valerie sendiri kebingungan dengan apa yang ia alami. Ia menolehkan kepalanya melihat lapangan di belakangnya, karena merasa agak aneh dengan suara riuh yang saat ini terdengar. Rasanya suara itu bukan lagi suara dukungan terhadap kedua tim. Tetapi Valerie mengacuhkannya dan mencoba kembali mendaki jalan setapak itu.

Rasa berdebar itu tak kunjung berhenti saat Valerie berhasil menuju kastil. Ia beristirahat dan bersandar di salah satu dinding. Napasnya masih terengah-engah. Valerie merasa mual saat ia mencoba melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki kastil. Jika saja ada orang yang melihat, wajah Valerie kali ini benar-benar pucat. Mungkin karena ia tidak banyak memakan sarapannya tadi, ditambah rasa pusing dan ketakutan yang ia rasakan saat di lapangan Quidditch barusan, karena itu saat ini kondisi Valerie menurun.

Tetapi kemudian ada sorak teriakan yang cukup keras dari arah lapangan Quidditch. Valerie melihat panji-panji merah Gryffindor memenuhi lapangan. Sepertinya pertandingan sudah berakhir dan Gryffindor menang kali ini. Valerie tersenyum lebar mengetahuinya. Rasa mual, pusing, dan berdebar itu kini hilang. Ia pun dapat melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dengan lebih ringan.

**********—o0o—**

Albus Dumbledore melirik heran saat melihat perapiannya berkobar berwarna hijau. Ia tahu, itu pertanda seseorang akan mengunjunginya sesaat lagi.

Tapi, larut malam seperti ini? Pastilah hal yang sangat penting.

Bulan di luar jendela terlihat begitu terang di antara awan-awan yang tampak kelabu di bawah langit hitam. Benar saja dugaan Dumbledore, seorang pria muda keluar dari api hijau di kantornya, pria itu menggunakan pakaian kemeja yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana jeans yang ia kenakan, lalu bahunya tertutup dengan sebuah jubah panjang berbahan kulit. Pria muda ini datang dengan mimik wajah yang cukup khawatir, menandakan ada sebuah masalah yang cukup serius yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore menyambutnya dengan ramah. "Ben."

"Albus," balas Ben Amber memeluk singkat Albus Dumbledore. "Aku perlu berbicara padamu. Ini tentang Valerie."

Albus Dumbledore menatapnya sejenak. "Baiklah, kita duduk dulu."

Dumbledore menyilakan Ben Amber duduk di sofa depan perapian. Sedangkan ia sendiri duduk di sofa seberangnya. Mimik wajah Ben tak berubah. Ia malah terlihat lebih gelisah akan sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan ini.

"Nah, katakan padaku, Ben. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Dumbledore.

Ben Amber melirik pada beberapa wajah lukisan kepala sekolah yang tampaknya tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua. Lalu Ben mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Dumbledore. "Kau yakin kita tak akan di dengar siapapun?"

"Tunggu sebentar," balas Dumbledore.

Dumbledore mengeluarkan tongkat dari balik jubahnya dan menggumamkan beberapa mantra. Seketika itu juga seluruh lukisan mantan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts tertutupi kain hitam dan tampaknya juga dilengkapi dengan mantra kedap suara.

Ben kemudian mulai berbicara. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan ini, Albus. Semuanya akan semakin jelas bagi Valerie. Ia sudah bertemu dengan Harry Potter, kan? Aku khawatir ia akan mencurigai anak itu punya hubungan dengannya," Ben menarik napas utnuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku berpikir untuk segera memberitahu Valerie hal yang sebenarnya. Itu lebih baik untuknya."

Dumbledore berkata kepada Ben dengan raut heran. "Jangan gegabah, Ben. Valerie tak perlu mengetahuinya sekarang."

"Tapi sampai kapan, Albus? Cepat atau lambat Valerie harus tahu yang sebenarnya." Ada nada cemas dan takut yang terdengar dari suara Ben Amber. Pria muda ini seakan tak puas dengan jawaban Dumbledore.

"Ben, anakku," ucap Albus Dumbledore dengan lebih tenang. "Memang benar cepat atau lambat Valerie harus mengetahui hal ini. Tapi sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk memberitahunya. Valerie sedang menikmati masa sekolahnya. Lebih baik kita berkonsentrasi untuk terapinya, Ben."

"Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak yakin ini adalah terapi yang baik untuk Valerie. Ia masih terlalu kecil. Kejadian itu baru saja berlalu di matanya. Dan Sekarang kita malah membawanya ke sini. Aku tak tega melihatnya menderita, Albus. Aku benar-benar tidak tega."

Ben Amber mengalihkan tatapannya ke dalam kobaran api di perapian. Ia masih berpikir.

"Dan anak itu. Anak itu terlalu bersinar. Tak mungkin Valerie tak mengenalnya. Dan tak mungkin Valerie tak memperhatikannya. Aku hanya tak ingin Valerie mengetahuinya bukan dariku, ayahnya."

"Kita perlu mempertimbangkan lagi kapan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahunya, Ben. Valerie tak akan siap dengan kenyataan itu. Fakta itu terlalu berat untuk ditanggungnya sekarang. Apalagi dengan semua yang sudah ia alami selama ini."

Albus Dumbledore tetap menatap pria muda di depannya ini. Ia mengerti kecemasan ben terhadap putri tunggalnya itu. Pria muda ini dan juga putrinya telah mengalami banyak hal berat dalam beberapa tahun belakangan. Dan Dumbledore tahu seberapa sayang pria ini pada putrinya. Sangat pantas jika ia merasa amat khawatir sekarang.

"Aku tak ingin melihat Valerie membenciku jika ia tahu selama ini aku menyembunyikan kenyataan darinya, Albus."

"Valerie tak akan membenci ayahnya, Ben. Ia sangat menyayangimu, " ucap Albus Dumbledore menenangkan Ben Amber. "Hanya saja memang kondisi Valerie masih sangat labil saat ini. Trauma itu belum hilang sepenuhnya dari dirinya. Tapi jika boleh kukatakan, kita cukup berhasil memberinya terapi dengan membawanya ke sini. Aku melihat Valerie mulai menyukai kegiatan sekolahnya."

Ben Amber menatap wajah Dumbledore kembali. "Benarkah? Tetapi Valerie menuliskan padaku kalau ia mengalami mimpi buruk di hari pertamanya sekolah. Dan beberapa kali ia mengalaminya lagi."

"Itu hal yang wajar. Valerie dalam tahap penyesuaian kembali. Pasti mimpi buruk itu terkadang mendatanginya," ucap Albus Dumbledore.

"Valerie juga beberapa kali memberitahuku kalau ia mendengar suara-suara asing di kepalanya. Aku hanya mencoba acuh di hadapannya," ucap Ben Amber. Ada nada kekhawatiran dalam suaranya. "Albus, apa mungkin itu suaranya?"

Albus Dumbledore berpikir sejenak tentang informasi yang baru ini. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau Valerie mengalami hal itu. "Aku tak yakin, Ben. Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin suaranya."

**********—o0o—**

Ada pemandangan yang aneh hari ini di perpustakaan, Valerie melihat Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley bersama-sama dengan Hermione Granger memasuki perpustakaan pada siang hari. Tidak biasanya mereka berdua ke sini. Valerie memang lebih sering bertemu Hermione Granger di perpustakaan, dan tak pernah melihat kedua temannya yang lain itu. Pada hari-hari berikutnya, ia jadi lebih sering mendengar Madam Pince menegur salah seorang dari mereka karena ketahuan membuat suara berisik di perpustakaan. Entah apapun yang mereka cari, yang jelas itu membuat Madam Pince kesal.

Fred dan George mulai memiliki lebih banyak waktu luang untuk menemani Valerie, karena pertandingan Quidditch berikutnya masih pada semester depan. Terkadang mereka mengobrol bersama Lee Jordan. Dan tak lain tak bukan, mereka kembali lagi akan membahas soal pertandingan Quidditch kemarin serta kecurangan-kecurangan yang dilakukan pihak Slytherin pada saat pertandingan. Kalau sudah begini, Valerie hanya terdiam dan menyimak diskusi mereka bertiga.

Pertengahan bulan Desember kali ini dihiasi oleh cuaca yang sudah bertambah dingin. Valerie mengira badai salju semalam turun, karena pagi ini hampir seluruh pekarangan Hogwarts dipenuhi oleh salju yang tebal. Ia kembali merapatkan mantel tebalnya dan menggosok-gosokkan tangannya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang mendera. Segerombolan asap keluar saat ia menghembuskan napas. Pagi ini benar-benar dingin.

Valerie terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Sesaat sebelum turun menuju pintu aula, ia melihat Fred dan George yang sedang merintih mengaduh saat berjalan di samping Profesor McGonagall. Valerie melihat gurunya itu menjewer telinga masing-masing Fred dan George di kedua tangannya. Sepertinya ia terpaksa menyeret keduanya karena mereka melakukan sebuah lelucon lagi. Valerie hanya terpana dan menyunggingkan cengiran di wajahnya.

Pada malam harinya, Valerie bertemu Fred dan George di Ruang Rekreasi asrama. Mereka menceritakan apa yang terjadi pagi tadi.

Profesor McGonagall ternyata menangkap basah mereka sedang melakukan praktek mantra _Levicorpus_ di halaman sekolah. Parahnya, mereka melakukannya dengan cara membentur-benturkan bola salju yang mereka bentuk ke arah turban Profesor Quirrell yang sedang melintasi halaman. Karena itulah mereka dihukum untuk membantu Madam Pince membereskan buku perpustakaan.

"Kalian gila! Gitu-gitu kan dia guru kita," ucap Valerie dengan nada heran, tak percaya, tetapi juga geli. "Pantesan Profesor McGonagall mengomeli kalian."

"Kan kami cuma mau mengeluarkan bawng putih tumbuk dari turbannya, Val. Biar nggak ada lagi bau-bau aneh dari situ," ucap Fred sebagai alasan.

"Kau mau pusing lagi karena dekat dengan turbannya?" tanya George kali ini.

"Ya, nggak mau sih," jawab Valerie.

"Nah, kan."

"Tetap aja itu gila,"

Valerie benar-benar tak habis pikir kali ini dengan mereka berdua. Tetapi sebuah cengiran juga tak bisa lepas dari wajahnya membayangkan kronologis cerita mereka.

_Astaga, mereka benar-benar jail banget, _ucap Valerie dalam hati.

Dan seperti biasa, mereka berdua tak pernah ambil pusing tentang hal itu.

Valerie hanya beberapa kali bertegur sapa dengan Draco semenjak pertandingan Quidditch kemarin. Kelihatannya Draco kesal karena Slytherin kalah. Yah, karena Valerie adalah anak Gryffindor, jadi ia juga kena sasaran kekesalan Draco. Maklumlah.

Menjelang libur Natal, Aula Besar terlihat lebih meriah dari biasanya. Hiasan-hiasan sudah mulai dipasang di sekeliling sudut ruangan.

Besok Hograts Express akan melaju ke Stasuin King Cross di London, mengantarkan hampir seluruh siswa siswi yang pulang ke rumah dan akan merayakan Natal bersama keluarga mereka masing-masing. Sudah banyak yang sedang asik membicarakan kepulangan mereka esok hari. Dan Profesor McGonagall juga sudah mendata anak-anak yang akan tetap tinggal di sekolah selama liburan. Itu termasuk Fred dan George.

"Kalian benar-benar akan tinggal?" tanya Valerie kepada keduanya saat mereka sedang makan malam di Aula Besar.

"Ya," jawab George. "Mum dan Dad akan merayakan Natal dengan Charlie tahun ini."

"Gimana kalau kalian merayakan Natal aja di rumahku?"

"Terimakasih, Val. Tapi kami mau merasakan Natal di sekolah. Apalagi hampir semua orang akan pulang. Waktu yang menyenangkan bagi kami untuk berkeliling lagi. Iya kan, Fred?"

Fred yang sedang mencoba menelan kentang tumbuknya, menganguk. "Tepat."

"Tapi George, kalau dipikir-pikir, kalau seandainya kita bisa ikut Mum dan Dad ke Rumania, kita kan jadi bisa melihat naga sungguhan. Wah, pasti seru," ucap Fred berseri-seri setelah menelan makanannya.

"Wah, bener juga ya, Fred. Naga. Pasti keren banget," sahut George.

_Naga? Ih, makhluk itu kan menyeramkan. Besar, bersisik, dan berapi_, Valerie bergidik membayangkan betapa berbahayanya berada di samping seekor naga. Ia mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Kalian tahu siapa aja yang nggak pulang liburan?"

"Aku nggak tahu persisnya siapa aja. Tapi kalau dari Gryffindor, jelas aku, George, Percy, Ron, dan Harry Potter," kata Fred.

"Harry Potter?"

"Ya, dia bilang tak ingin kembali ke rumah bibi dan pamannya di–di mana George katanya?"

"Privet Drive, London."

"Ya, London. Katanya keluarga paman dan bibinya bukan keluarga yang ramah. Karena itu dia nggak mau pulang."

"Oh," jawab Valerie.

Keesokan harinya Valerie menaiki kereta Hogwarts Express. Ia berada sendirian di sebuah kompartemen. Sebuah kondisi yang bagus menurutnya.

Ia sempat bertemu Draco Malfoy saat di peron tadi. Sepertinya Draco sudah lebih bersahabat sekarang, tak ada lagi tatapan sinis seperti kemarin setelah pertandingan.

**********—o0o—**

Menurut Ben Amber, suasana Natal tahun ini lebih berwarna ketimbang tahun lalu. Ia melihat Valerie lebih ceria saat pulang dari sekolah. Mungkin benar kata ayah baptisnya itu, Valerie mulai menikmati sekolahnya. Dengan kata lain, terapinya berhasil. Ben tak henti-hentinya tersenyum setiap kali menatap putri kesayangannya itu.

Valerie juga lebih bersemangat untuk membeli beberapa kado Natal untuk teman-temannya. Putri tunggalnya itu akan memberi kado kepada Fred dan George, Ginny –adik Fred dan George, lalu kakeknya, dan juga Draco Malfoy. Aneh juga rasanya mengetahui Valerie masih bersahabat dengan Malfoy junior, mengingat Lucius, kepala keluarga Malfoy, terlihat membenci keluarganya. Tapi toh Valerie senang, jadi tak ada alasan bagi Ben untuk mengacaukannya.

Para peri rumah keluarga Amber juga kelihatannya melihat perubahan pada diri Valerie yang kini lebih ceria. Mereka dengan senang hati membuatkan kue-kue Natal yang enak dengan berbagai macam bentuk untuk Valerie. Tak lupa juga beberapa hidangan makanan yang dibuat spesial untuk menyambut kepulangan Valerie pada liburan kali ini.

Pada hari Natal, Valerie sudah bangun lebih pagi. Ia menghampiri kamar tidur papanya untuk mengucapkan selamat Natal terlebih dahulu. Hari ini Valerie sudah memina ijin untuk dapat mengunjungi rumah kakek-nenek Anderson, satu-satunya keluarga Mandy yang Valerie kenal. Malah papanya berjanji untuk menemaninya.

Ayah dan Anak tersebut mengajak para peri rumah mereka untuk makan bersama di depan perapian pagi ini. Khusus pada hari Natal ini, mereka ingin berbagi kebahagiaan. Ben tak ingin hari ini menjadi hari yang formal, karena itulah dengan satu lambaian tongkat, ia membawa semua hidangan di meja makan mendarat di permadani depan perapian. Mereka makan bersama peri rumah mereka. Ini adalah cara Ben untuk memberikan penghargaan bagi peri rumah mereka yang selama ini mengabdi, tapi tidak dengan membebaskan mereka. Ben dan Valerie tahu peraturannya, peri rumah suka bekerja, mereka akan sangat sedih jika dibebaskan, maka inilah salah satu cara menghargai peri rumah tanpa menyakiti perasaan mereka.

Siangnya, Valerie dan Ben mengunjungi rumah kakek-nenek Anderson di London. Pasangan itu masih mengingat Valerie dan Ben. Nenek Anderson tak henti-hentinya memeluk Valerie dan tersenyum kepadanya. Mereka terlihat begitu senang atas kunjungan Valerie dan ayahnya kali ini. Sudah lama rasanya mereka tak bertemu. Valerie juga membelikan kado Natal untuk keduanya, yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh pasangan itu.

Sorenya, kakek-nenek Anderson mengantarkan Valreie ke depan makam Mandy untuk menaruh sebuah karangan bunga di atasnya. Walaupun tetap ada rasa sedih di dalam hatinya, Valerie berusaha untuk menahannya demi kakek dan nenek Anderson. Ia tak ingin membuat mereka sedih.

Valerie tetap merasakan kebahagiaan hari Natal saat sampai di rumah setelah mengunjungi keluarga Anderson. Setidaknya, Natal kali ini tak seburuk Natal tahun kemarin saat ia bahkan tak ingin keluar dari kamarnya sama sekali. Hari ini memang cukup melelahkan bagi Valerie, tapi ia merasa senang. Dan rasanya tempat tidurnya di rumah begitu empuk dan cepat membuatnya tertidur pulas.

**********—o0o—**

Valerie sedang membaca sebuah buku tentang monster-monster dan makhluk menyeramkan di dunia sihir. Buku itu kecil dengan sampul kulit berwarna hitam pekat yang menyelimutinya.

Valerie membukanya. Ia ingin lebih banyak mencari tahu tentang makhluk menyeramkan yang menyerang Mandy dan dirinya. Tetapi tiap lembar halaman buku itu terkesan sangat tebal dan berat.

Valerie bergidik. Tinta yang digunakan untuk menulis buku itu berwarna merah darah. Tetapi rasa penasaran membuat Valerie kembali membuka halaman demi halaman buku itu.

Beberapa gambar dalam buku itu begitu menyeramkan. Valerie tetap terus melanjutkan untuk membukanya.

Buku itu tiba-tiba bergetar di dalam genggamannya. Valerie ketakutan. Ia melempar buku itu menjauhinya.

Sebuah makhluk menyeramkan muncul dari dalam halaman buku yang dibukanya. Makhluk itu seolah keluar dari dalam buku dan hidup. Sebuah monster bertudung kelabu melayang-layang di atas buku. Ia melihat Valerie dan mulai terbang ke arahnya.

Valerie mencoba menjauhi monster menyeramkan itu. Ia berlari di antara rak-rak buku yang ada di hadapannya. Monster itu mengejarnya dari belakang. Valerie terus berlari sekuat tenaga untuk memperbesar jarak di antara mereka.

Ia sudah tahu tempat ini, ia kenal dengan tata letak tiap raknya, dan ia tahu di mana letak pintu keluarnya. Ia sudah sangat familiar dengan tempat ini karena dalam beberapa minggu belakangan ia sangat sering ke sana. Valerie terus berlari dan berbelok beberapa kali. Tetapi anehnya pintu keluar itu tetap tak kunjung ditemuinya.

Valerie mulai panik dan napasnya sudah terengah-engah karena terus-menerus berlari. Rasanya pintu itu seharusnya tak jauh dari tempatnya membaca tadi. Valerie kembali berlari demi menemukan pintu itu. Dan–

**_BRUK!_**

Ia jatuh tersandung beberapa buku yang tergeletak di bawah.

Monster menyeramkan itu melayang beberapa meter di depannya. Valerie mencoba merangkak menjauhi monster tersebut. Giginya bergemeretak tak karuan. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

_Mandy .. Mandy, tolong aku .._, ucap Valerie dalam hati.

_Papa .. Mama .. Tolong Vally .._

Ada segumpal air mata yang menetes di pelupuk matanya.

Monster itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum menyeramkan kepada Valerie.

Lalu sebuah cahaya putih menyilaukan menyinari Valerie dan monster tersebut. Valerie memejamkan matanya.

Ada seseorang yang menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat, mencoba melindunginya dengan pelukan itu. Valerie merasa asing dalam pelukan itu, tetapi pelukan itu terasa sangat menenangkan dan hangat. Ia rasanya ingin terus berada dalam pelukan orang ini selamanya.

"Vally, tenanglah. Monster itu sudah pergi," ucap seseorang yang memeluknya beberapa saat kemudian. Suaranya begitu lembut. Valerie mengenal suara itu. Tapi ia tak pernah mendengar suara itu menjadi sangat lembut seperti sekarang.

"Kamu aman sekarang, sayang. Bukalah matamu,"

Ada suara lembut yang lain. Suara yang satu ini lebih berat. Suara seorang laki-laki.

Valerie membuka matanya dan bangun melepaskan pelukan wanita yang merangkulnya. Ia menatap kedua orang yang menjadi sumber suara tersebut.

Sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan duduk di hadapannya dengan senyum yang sangat hangat. Valerie ikut tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Mum. Dad," panggil Valerie dengan berseri-seri.

"Ya, nak," balas wanita itu dengan senyum.

"Terimakasih," ucap Valerie. Keduanya tersenyum semakin lebar.

Sebuah rasa sesak menghampiri paru-parunya. Valerie amat bahagia mengetahui mereka berdua ada di sini. Bahkan mereka menolongnya dari serangan monster menyeramkan itu.

Valerie melemparkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan keduanya sekali lagi. Mereka memeluknya balik. Valerie memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati kebahagiaan dan kehangatan yang diberikan keduanya. Ia ingin terus bersama mereka selamanya. Tinggal dan hidup bersama mereka. Sesuatu yang rasanya sangat didambakan dan sangat dirindukan Valerie, walau ia tak pernah menyadarinya. Dan Valerie merasa amat menyayangi mereka.

**********—o0o—**

Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar Valerie. Ia terbangun masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Valerie melihat sekeliling untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi. Sebuah mimpi yang aneh. Dan ada sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang tak pernah dilihatnya, tetapi ia yakin ia sangat mengenal mereka.

Bahkan entah dari mana ia tahu bahwa pasangan tersebut memang seharusnya ia panggil dengan sebutan 'Mum' dan 'Dad'. Ia juga sadar wanita dalam mimpinya itu bukanlah mamanya. Dan laki-laki dalam mimpinya juga bukan papa-nya.

Dan ada sebuah perasaan hangat serta nyaman yang ditawarkan keduanya. Perasan yang membuat Valerie ingin terus bersama mereka. Untuk hidup, dan bahkan tinggal bersama mereka adalah hal yang sangat diidamkan Valerie. Ia rela meninggalkan papanya sendirian di sini_— _

_Nggak!_, otak Valerie meneriakkan sesuatu. Ia memejamkan mata dan menggelengkan kepala.

_Nggak mungkin. Aku nggak kenal mereka. Dan papa— papa..,_

Valerie membuka matanya dan bergegas keluar dari selimutnya. Ia keluar dari kamar tidurnya dan berlari sepanjang lorong rumahnya.

Valerie menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar papanya, tetapi papanya tak ada di kamar. Valerie mulai panik.

"PAPA!" teriak Valerie memanggil papanya.

Valerie berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mencoba membuka pintunya. "PAPA!"

Pintu kamar mandi itu tak dikunci, pertanda papanya tidak ada di sana. Valerie semakin panik.

"PAPA! PAPA DI MANA?!" teriak Valerie terisak.

"Papa Di Sini, Sayang!" ucap Ben Amber membalas teriakan putrinya.

Valerie langsung melesat berlari ke arah sumber suara. Ia bergegas turun tangga dan melihat papanya sedang duduk di kursi makan biasanya.

Valerie menghampiri papanya dan langsung menghamburkan tubuhnya, memeluknya dengan erat. Ia terisak di dalam pelukan papanya.

"Vally sayang papa. Vally sayang banget sama papa," Valerie berkali-kali menggumamkan kata-kata itu.

Ben Amber yang cukup kebingungan dengan sikap anaknya pagi ini, tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh dulu. Ia kemudian membalas pelukan putrinya itu dan mengelus rambut kelam nan halus miliknya.

"Papa juga sayang kamu, _dear_. Papa akan selalu sayang kamu," ucap Ben pada anaknya.

Ben Amber tak mengerti apa yang terjad. Kalaupun putrinya itu mengalami mimpi buruk, baru kali ini di dalam mimpi buruknya Valerie sampai ketakutan dan memeluknya sambil bergumam kata-kata tersebut. Tapi enah apapun mimpi yang dialami putrinya, Ben akan tetap mencoba menenangkannya. Karena Valerie adalah satu-satunya harta miliknya yang paling berharga, dan ia tak ingin kehilangan Valerie dengan alasan apapun.

**—****_ [ Selanjutnya, Chapter 5 ] _****—**


End file.
